SWEET DREAMS DRAGON
by shiorifoxiesmom
Summary: Hiei is forced to stay in the Ningenkai for his sister. Will love bloom between Hiei and Kurama as they share an apartment? Or will a secret Hiei hides deep in the night come between them? KxH, ?xH. MM Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone, here's the new story I promised you. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**SWEET DREAMS DRAGON**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Exiting through the side door of the science building on the university campus, Kurama tried to avoid the group of young ladies who had been trying to get his attention all day. The fact that they were all carrying cards, flowers and boxes wrapped in pink or red reminded the redhead that it was Valentine's Day.

Just when he thought he'd escaped, a young woman named Joylin slipped around the corner intercepting him. "Shuuichi, I'm so glad I caught you. I've been trying to find you all day to give you this."

As he'd suspected, a box wrapped in bright pink with red hearts was held out to him. With a gentle smile, Kurama shook his head. "I'm sorry Joylin, but I can't accept that."

The young woman blinked several times. "Please Shuuichi, you have to take it. I know you haven't accepted anyone else's gifts, so please take mine. I've loved you since we were kids. If you'd just give me a chance I know you could love me too."

Trying to stay patient, Kurama sighed. "Joylin, it wouldn't be right for me to accept your gift when I will never return your feelings."

Not waiting for her to argue, Kurama quickly walked away. He had hoped that in college the girls that had always vied for his affection would have matured enough to give up. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. Even now, as a senior about to graduate from the university, he still had fan girls chasing after him.

Even after he was sure Joylin wasn't following, Kurama's pace didn't slow as he made his way to his apartment. Having to avoid his fans had made him late for his tutoring session with Kuwabara. As Kurama reached his apartment he found his friend waiting for him a the door. "I'm sorry I'm late Kuwabara. I was unavoidably detained."

The larger man just laughed. "It's Valentine's Day Kurama. In other words, the fan girls treed the fox boy and you had to escape."

With a laugh, Kurama nodded. "Something like that, yes. What about you though? I thought for sure you'd cancel our session to spend the day with Yukina."

At the mention of his wife's name, Kuwabara's features softened. "If I didn't have this big test coming up I would have. I'm stopping to pick dinner up on the way home, that way we can spend a little time together before I have to study all the stuff you teach me."

As they sat at the kitchen table and the books came out, Kurama asked about Yukina. "How is her pregnancy going? Demon infants can be very demanding on their mothers."

Kuwabara sighed. "Physically she's fine, but she's been very restless the last week. I'm not sure what to do for her. She seems to do better when I leave her alone so I spend a lot of time studying."

Kurama felt for him. "Are you sure marrying Yukina was a wise decision my friend? I know you love her and wanted to help her when she passed her hundredth birthday and became pregnant, but Koorime women are used to bearing their children without a mate. "

Kuwabara shrugged. "I know, but that's in the Makai with the support of other Koorime. Living here, while she continues to look for her brother, Yukina needs the support of a husband to help her through her pregnancy and to raise her daughter."

Drawing a breath, Kurama nodded. "I understand your motive Kuwa. I just can't help but think it must be hard for you to be married to the woman you love, yet not have her love."

Shrugging, Kuwabara's voice was softer when he continued. "Yeah well, it's not that bad. I may not get to hold her much or sleep beside her, but at least I'll get to spend my life with her. I'll even get to be her baby's father."

Opening the book before him, Kurama shook his head. "You're a better man than I am Kuwa."

After that Kurama began his lesson. Kuwabara was having trouble in chemistry, one of Kurama's favorite and best subjects. Two hours later when they finally put the books away Kurama inquired about their other friend. "Have you seen Yusuke lately? How's he doing these days?"

With a shrug, Kuwabara zipped his backpack. "I saw him the day before yesterday actually. He's alright I guess. It's hard to believe he and Keiko broke up after all these years. When she got accepted at that fancy school in England I thought for sure he'd say she couldn't go. I can't believe he just wished her well and let her go."

Going to the kitchen, Kurama poured them each some juice. "He's been changing since he became a demon. I'm not surprised, after spending almost three years in Makai, that he'd want something different now."

Accepting the juice, Kuwabara smirked. "You mean he's gay."

Startled by Kuwabara's perceptiveness, Kurama paused. "In Makai, who we desire is not dictated by what sex they are, so the term 'gay' is irrelevant. It's not uncommon though that the more powerful the demon, the more powerful he or she will want his mate to be. Therefore it would be more accurate to say that Yusuke has become too powerful to desire a mate as weak as Keiko."

The gleam in Kuwabara's blue eyes should have prepared Kurama for the man's next words. "So power is why you and Hiei are attracted to each other."

Green eyes widened. "What ever gave you that idea Kuwabara?"

An orange eyebrow rose curiously. "You forget I can see auras Kurama. Whenever Hiei's around, your aura shimmers with a mother of pearl glow. The only other time I've seen it do that was years ago when we were fighting Yakimo and that demon impersonated your old lover Kuronue."

Again, Kuwabara's perceptiveness surprised him. "Explain what you meant about Hiei then."

A slow grin curved Kuwabara's lip. "Hiei's aura is usually a fiery red, like he's always angry. Whenever you speak to him or touch him though, it becomes a tranquil blue. It's like you bring him peace."

Looking down into his glass, Kurama sighed. "Your assumptions are actually quite ridiculous considering Hiei and I haven't seen each other in over three years. What does Yusuke's aura tell you?"

Kuwabara thought a moment before answering. "Yusuke's aura has always buzzed, like it's restless. When we were kids, Keiko seemed to soothe it. The stronger Yusuke got though, the more restless his aura got and the less Keiko could soothe it."

Looking at Kuwabara, Kurama frowned. "There is some one that calms Yusuke's aura though, isn't there?"

Rising from the table, Kuwabara took his glass to the sink. "There is, but like you and Hiei, I don't think Yusuke's ready for anyone to know it yet."

Having a few secrets of his own, Kurama didn't push Kuwabara to reveal his. After making plans to meet again in a few days, Kurama waved goodbye as Kuwabara left. Alone, Kurama turned and looked around his empty apartment. With a smile he reached his ki out to make his plants sing. "I'm not alone so long as I have you my beautiful pets."

* * *

Three days later, Kurama headed home, looking forward to the weekend. After Kuwabara's words about Yukina being restless, he'd called to check on her. Speaking with her, Kurama had to agree that something wasn't right and had made plans to visit the little Koorime the next day to see if there was anything he could do to help.

Distracted by his thoughts, Kurama didn't notice the presence in his apartment until it spoke. "You're getting soft Fox. I could have killed you if I'd been an enemy."

Whipping around, Kurama gasped. "Hiei! What are you doing here?"

Flopping on the sofa and putting his feet on the coffee table, Hiei shrugged. "I was bored, so I thought I'd see what you were up to."

Smiling at his friend, Kurama went to sit beside him. As if he wasn't sure about what to do, the redhead looked at Hiei and drew several breaths before finally sighing. Hiei couldn't have been more surprised when Kurama leaned forward and hugged him. "I missed you Hiei."

Startled by the whispered admission, Hiei stiffened. When Kurama didn't immediately release him, Hiei awkwardly patted his back. "Hn, me too Fox."

When Kurama drew back and gave him a huge smile, Hiei had to force himself not to stare. "First, get those boots off my table. In fact take them off when you're in my apartment. There are slippers by the door. Now, how about I fix you something to eat?"

Not waiting for an answer, Kurama rose and went to the kitchen. With a sigh, Hiei went to kick his boots off by the door. With a grunt he stepped into a pair of blue slippers. Going to the kitchen, Hiei hopped up on the counter to watch Kurama cook. "Doesn't look like much has changed around here. Do you still go to that ningen school Kurama?"

With a smile, Kurama nodded. "Yes, but I go to the university now. I'll be graduating in a few weeks though, so I guess I'll have to finally grow up and get a job."

Hiei grunted. "Hn, grow up. You are over a thousand years old Fox, and yet they still think of you as a child here."

Kurama smiled. "What about you Hiei? How is your training going? Will you be taking over Makai soon?"

Snatching a carrot from the ones Kurama had on the counter, Hiei shook his head. "No, as you probably know the second Makai tournament ended much like the last. Like Enki, Janden, the demon that won this year wants peace between the worlds. With a single ruler in charge, Mukuro's power has been reduced to little more than a territorial governor so she doesn't even need an heir anymore."

Watching Hiei munch his carrot, Kurama smiled. "Do you still have to patrol the boarders?"

Hiei shook his head. "No, my term was over almost a year ago. I've just been training, but mostly I've been bored out of my mind."

Kurama laughed. "Well, I'm glad you decided to visit. It's been far too long since the gang has been together. Have you seen Yukina yet?"

Shaking his head, Hiei tossed the end of his carrot in with the trash Kurama was collecting. "Not yet. Is she still living at the temple with Genkai?"

Looking away, Kurama drew a breath. "Yes, she's still at the temple, but not with Genkai. Actually, Genkai died again just over a year ago. She was over seventy years old after all. Yukina lived there alone for a while but…"

Not quite knowing what to say, Kurama's voice trailed off. Glancing at Hiei, Kurama saw him studying the floor. "She mated with that oaf didn't she?"

Putting the chicken and vegetables in the oven, Kurama turned back to his friend. "It's not like you think Hiei. As you know, Yukina passed her hundredth birthday a few months ago. As all Koorime's do at that age, she went into heat and became pregnant."

Huge red eyes rose to meet green. "Kurama, Koorime's only go into heat and bear one child in their lives. Without the protection of her clan, Yukina would have been prey to any demon that sensed her heat."

Kurama frowned. "Is that what happened to your mother Hiei?"

Lowering his eyes, Hiei nodded. "Like Yukina, Hina liked to venture away from Koorime Island. It was on one of those trips that she went into heat and was raped by a fire demon that found her trying to hide in a cave. I am the result of that rape. Yukina luckily is pure Koorime."

Reaching for Hiei's hand, Kurama shook his head. "I promise Hiei, nothing like that happened to Yukina. When she realized she was going into heat, she asked for protection. Yusuke, Kuwabara and I killed four demons that night that sensed her and tried to get to her. I swear, the only child she carries is a pure Koorime daughter."

Anger flared in Hiei's red eyes. "Yukina knew the risks! Why the hell didn't she go back to Koorime Island like she has in the past?"

Kurama drew a deep breath. "She's still looking for her brother Hiei, and she still believes him to be in the Ningenkai. Going to Koorime Island until the birth of her child would have kept her too long from her search."

Hiei growled. "So once again, her ridiculous search for me has placed my sister's life in danger! I'm going to tell her once and for all that her brother is dead so she can go home where she belongs!"

Kurama shook his head. "It's not that simple anymore Hiei. With Yukina pregnant and refusing to go back to Koorime Island, she still needed protection. She also needed help with her pregnancy and later, help raising her daughter. Kuwabara offered that protection and help… by making her his wife, and accepting her child as his."

Dead silence filled the kitchen as Hiei absorbed Kurama's words. After a few moments, Hiei spoke sadly. "Then Kuwabara and her baby are her family now. Even more reason for me to tell her that her brother is dead, and make her move on with her life."

Still holding Hiei's hand, Kurama squeezed it. "Please don't close that door Hiei, for you or for her. At least let her continue to believe that you are alive somewhere. With a husband and child to care for, she won't be risking her life to look for you anymore. Look, I'm supposed to go check on her tomorrow. Come with me and see how she's doing. You can always decide to tell her later if you still want to."

Before he could answer, the timer went off on the stove. With a sigh, Kurama left Hiei to think as he turned away to finish dinner. When they sat at the table, Kurama talked about his family and Yusuke. Though he tried to take Hiei's mind off Yukina, he knew he was failing. After dinner Kurama pulled out an old video game Hiei had enjoyed in the past. They played for almost three hours before finally heading to bed.

In his room, Kurama stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt. Seeing Hiei head to his bed fully dressed, Kurama grabbed his arm. "Oh no you don't Hiei. Those filthy clothes are not getting in my bed. Let me have them and I'll get you something else to wear."

As Hiei begrudgingly stripped, Kurama took out one of his old t-shirts. Even on him it had been rather large so on Hiei it would hang to his knees. "Here, this should do."

Turning to give Hiei the shirt, Kurama had to gulp to keep from drooling at the naked fire demon before him. Quickly, Kurama pulled the shirt over Hiei's head. Though he wasn't prepared for how cute Hiei would look in the large shirt, at least now he might not get a nose bleed. "There, now go brush your teeth while I put these in the washer."

Grabbing some of his clothes to add to Hiei's, Kurama left the room. In the bathroom, Hiei was surprised to find his blue toothbrush still hanging beside a green one in the cabinet. By the time Hiei crawled in bed, Kurama came back into the room. Kurama quickly brushed his teeth and crawled in beside Hiei. As he sat next to the fire demon, Kurama realized he'd forgotten how small his double bed was with Hiei beside him. "It's been a long time since we've done this Hiei. Are you alright there, or would you like me to make you a bed on the floor."

Unexpected relief filled Kurama when Hiei grunted. "Hn, I'm fine Fox."

Nodding, Kurama turned out the light, but didn't lay down. Drawing a breath for courage, Kurama leaned over and kissed Hiei's cheek before laying down beside him. "Goodnight Dragon."

Eyes wide, Hiei looked at Kurama in the dark. "Why did you do that Fox?"

Though Hiei's voice sounded shocked, Kurama was relieved that it held no anger. "I guess I just missed you Hiei, and wanted you to know how glad I am that you're here."

Holding his breath, Kurama waited for Hiei's response. "Hn. Go to sleep you crazy Fox."

In the dark, Kurama couldn't see Hiei's blush. "Sweet dreams Dragon."

* * *

Climbing the stone steps leading to the temple, Hiei hazarded a glance at his partner. Calm and collected as ever, Kurama showed none their earlier awkwardness. This morning when they had woken, both men were on their sides with Hiei spooned up against Kurama's chest. Hiei's shirt had ridden up and Kurama's warm fingers were stroking one of his nipples.

When Kurama had tried to move away from him, Hiei couldn't help but notice the huge erection pressing against his backside through the redhead's thin boxers. With a quick apology, Kurama raced for the bathroom. As Hiei dressed, he noticed Kurama's energy seemed off as he showered, but when the redhead reappeared, everything seemed normal.

Beside him, Kurama knew Hiei was watching him. He wondered if Hiei knew he'd been forced to relieve himself in the shower that morning after dreaming of pressing the sexy fire demon into the mattress and screwing his brains out. Kurama had always harbored fantasies about a relationship with Hiei, but had never acted on them. Even now he knew his immediate future did not include Hiei. Perhaps some time in the future, when he returned to Makai, he would be able to pursue the fire demon. Until then, Hiei would stay in his dreams.

Reaching the top of the steps, Hiei knew his time alone with Kurama was about to end. Though he had always professed to hating the Ningenkai, Hiei had missed his time alone with the beautiful humanized Youko. Having never known love in his life, Hiei could only guess that the affection he had always felt for Kurama was love.

Kurama was the only living creature to ever give him unconditional friendship. Only with Kurama did Hiei ever feel safe and at peace. And only Kurama had ever been able to take away his constant loneliness. Long ago Hiei had resigned himself to the reality that the beautiful demon beside him would never lower himself to be anything more than a friend to the forbidden child. Even though he didn't regret this visit, Hiei knew that as soon as he saw that his sister was safe, he would leave. He couldn't continue to be so close to the people he loved and not have their love in return.

As Kurama and Hiei climbed the steps to the porch, Yukina came out to greet them. "Hiei, what a surprise! Kurama, you didn't tell me Hiei was back. It's so good to see you both. Please come in."

Inside, Kuwabara waited for them. "Hey Shrimp, I didn't know you were back. Hey Kurama."

Kurama smiled. "I hope you don't mind. When Hiei showed up last night for a visit I suggested he come with me to visit you and Yukina."

Beside him Yukina smiled. "Of course we don't mind. Hiei, it's been so long. I hope you've been well."

Uncomfortably, Hiei nodded. "I'm fine Yukina. Are you and the baby alright?"

As she pressed a hand on the subtle swell of her stomach, Yukina's smile grew. "The baby and I are fine Hiei. I just wish my brother could be here with me now. It's times like this that I miss him the most."

As her mood changed from happy to sad, Yukina's youki seemed to change too. Concerned, Kurama placed a hand on her arm. "Yukina, may I?"

With his other hand, Kurama indicated he wanted to touch her stomach. "Oh, of course Kurama."

Placing her hand over his, Yukina pressed his hand against her stomach. Using his spirit energy, Kurama checked on both Yukina and the baby's energy levels. Even at just a few months along, Kurama could sense the baby's activity within Yukina's womb and smiled. "She feels strong and healthy Yukina. How have you been feeling though?"

At his question, Yukina's smile was a little sad. "I guess Kazuma has told you that I've not been myself lately. I'm sorry I've worried everyone. I'm alright, really."

Taking her hand, Kurama lead her to the sofa and sat beside her. "Yukina, it's understandable that you've been feeling a little off lately. I'm not sure I've ever heard of a Koorime giving birth away from Koorime Island before."

Ruby eyes so much like Hiei's looked up at him. "Kurama, please don't suggest that I return there to have my baby. Once she is born, I don't think the elders would let me take her with me when I leave. When they said they were going to take my brother away, my mother tried to leave with us but they stopped her. Even after my brother was gone they said my mother could leave but she couldn't take me with her. In the end she killed her self grieving for my brother."

Seeing the pain that flitted across Hiei's eyes, Kurama wished he could comfort him. Instead he took Yukina's hand in his. "No Yukina, I would never ask you to return there. I was just thinking that maybe it's contact with a demon you're missing. If you'll let me, I'd like to share my ki with you."

Blushing cutely, Yukina allowed Kurama to fold her into his arms. When Kuwabara opened his mouth to protest his wife in another man's arms, Hiei stomped on his foot. Other than a loud grunt, Kuwabara made no other comment.

Raising his ki, Kurama surrounded Yukina in youki. With a sigh, Yukina tried to relax against him. After only a minute Yukina peeked up at him. "Kurama, your ki feels good but I'm not sure it's doing anything."

With a frown, Kurama thought aloud. "It could be because I'm a plant manipulator or perhaps because I'm part human. Then again, as an ice apparition you're an element. Hiei, maybe your… um… fire ki would work better."

Hiei's eyes grew wide at Kurama's suggestion, but the hope in Yukina's eyes had the fire demon moving towards the sofa. "Move it Fox."

Taking Kurama's place beside his sister, Hiei awkwardly put his arm around her back. With a blush, Yukina settled willingly against his chest. When Hiei raised his ki everyone stared in shock as Yukina moaned and burrowed against him. A moment later, Yukina pulled her legs up and curled up in Hiei's lap. Nervously, Hiei's arm's circled her as his wide ruby eyes stared at Kurama.

As Kurama smiled at Hiei, Kuwabara growled. "Kurama! What the hell?"

Holding up a hand, Kurama kept him from moving forward. "It's alright Kuwa. I think we figured out what to do to help Yukina. Now go get your books, we can study while Hiei takes care of her."

With one last glance at his wife I Hiei's arm, Kuwabara reluctantly left the room. Seeing that Hiei looked terrified at the prospect of being left alone with his clinging sister, Kurama took pity on him and sat in front of the coffee table. When Kuwabara came back he joined Kurama on the floor and they studied while Hiei held Yukina.

Almost an hour later, Yukina sighed and lifted her head from Hiei's chest. Realizing that she was curled up in his lap, her eyes widened and she blushed. "Oh my. It seems I liked Hiei's ki much better than yours Kurama."

Smiling at her, Kurama nodded. "Yes Yukina, you sure did. Do you feel better?"

Gently extracting herself from Hiei's embrace, Yukina nodded. "Oh yes, much better. Hiei, thank you so much. I hope you don't mind, but I imagine that is what it would feel like if my brother held me in his arms."

Hearing the longing in her voice, Kurama thought Hiei might just confess. When Hiei did finally speak, Kurama realized he should have known better. "I'm sorry your brother isn't here for you Yukina, but I'll be here for as long as you need me."

After smiling her thanks, Yukina jumped up from the sofa to kneel beside Kuwabara. His blue eyes showed both shock and pleasure when she threw her arms around his neck. "Isn't this wonderful Kazuma? With Kurama and Hiei's help, I should be able to have our baby here just fine."

A short time later, Kurama and Hiei said goodbye and left. In silence they made their way down the stairs and over to the train station. When the train arrived, Hiei followed Kurama to a seat without comment. Only when they were half way back to town did Kurama break the silence. "Hiei, if I'm not mistaken, you were going to return to Makai after we visited Yukina, weren't' you?"

Kurama saw Hiei look out the window and nod. "You realize that you just promised to stay here with her until her baby is born? That will be in about four months."

Again, Hiei just nodded. "I'm sure if you wanted to be closer to her, Yukina and Kuwabara would let you stay at the temple."

Hiei was about to retort when Kurama continued in an almost inaudible whisper. "Of course, if you'd prefer, you're always welcome to stay with me."

Glancing at Kurama, Hiei nodded. "There's no way I'm going to live with that oaf and watch him swoon all over my sister."

Kurama's uncertain gaze suddenly became a huge smile. "Then I guess we'll be living together for a while. We'll have to stop at the store on the way home. We'll need to get you a few things. You know, clothes and such. We'll also need to get groceries if I'm going to feed you."

For Kurama's beautiful smile, Hiei would do anything… even shop. "Whatever Fox."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying this so far. I hope I can live up to your expectations. As you know I try to do something new with every story. You'll have to let me know how well I've pulled that off this time.

You know, I think the hardest part of this story is going to be Yusuke. I want to do something new with him too, I'm just not sure how I'm going to do it yet. I've been tossing two ideas around and I think I've finally picked one, but you'll have to wait a while to see what it is.

I don't know if I got this up before **Kaibasmom** had her baby, but I did try. Either way congrats. Boys are great (I love my Hi-Baby to death) but there's nothing like a little girl. My Foxie is 20 now and we are still good buds. I made her a KISS fan, and she made me a YuYu Hakusho fan.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**SWEET DREAMS DRAGON**

**Chapter 2**

Awareness disturbed Hiei's sleep in the form of a warm hand caressing over his hip, pushing up the t-shirt he wore. Red eyes popped open as Kurama's hand brushed across his abdomen then moved down to brush over his cock. Against his neck Kurama's warm breath whispered. "Mmm, Hiei."

Something in Kurama's sleepy moan made Hiei frown. Turning carefully to see the man pressed up against his back, Hiei saw that Kurama was still asleep. When Hiei turned, his hip pressed against Kurama's erection, making the redhead moan. Kurama's fingers contracted around Hiei's cock causing it to harden.

Momentarily, Hiei closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations his bedmate was creating. Red hair tickling his chest as Kurama licked his shoulder brought Hiei back to reality. Opening his eyes, Hiei gently removed Kurama's hand from between his legs. When Kurama tried to cuddle closer, Hiei deftly slipped from the bed. With a disappointed moan, Kurama hugged Hiei's pillow to him.

Grabbing some of his new clothes from the closet, Hiei quickly dressed and left the room. Through the living room window, Hiei could see the sun was just rising. A groan and rustling sheets, told Hiei that Kurama was waking up. Going to the kitchen, Hiei poured himself some juice and snatched an apple from the counter. As he sat on the sofa eating his apple Hiei heard the shower start.

Hiei was more than a little embarrassed by Kurama's actions the last two night. Secretly though he was also pleased. Though he knew Kurama would never have feelings for him beyond friendship, it still felt good to know he was desired. Now he just had to decide what he was going to do about it.

In the shower, Kurama stroked himself to release as his mind replayed the wicked dream he'd had of caressing Hiei's bare flesh. Biting his lip to keep from crying out his pleasure, Kurama allowed his passion to be washed down the drain. Turning off the water, Kurama wondered where Hiei was as he dried himself and went in search of clothes. Strolling into his bedroom naked, Kurama gulped when he found Hiei sitting in the window sill.

As Hiei's ruby eyes scanned his body, Kurama looked away and willed his body not to react. "Good morning Hiei. You're up early."

A smirk played across Hiei's lips as he considered telling Kurama what had woken him. "Hn, it's not like I had much choice Fox. You were hogging the bed."

Kurama faltered as he pulled on a pair of jeans. His heart raced as he wondered if any of his dirty dream had been real. Keeping his voice calm, big green eyes regarded Hiei. "I was? I… uh… I'm sorry that I… disturbed you Hiei."

Tearing his eyes from the half naked redhead, Hiei looked out the window. "Forget it Kurama. You've given up half your bed to me, I have no right to complain."

Wanting to change the subject, Kurama reached for a shirt. "Your new clothes look good Hiei. That blue shirt… um… fits really well."

Turning away with a shake of his head, Kurama berated himself for almost telling Hiei how well the shirt showed off his sexy muscles. "I'm going to have Sunday breakfast with my family Hiei. Would you like to join us?"

Hiei shook his head. "Hn, not a chance Fox. I need to check on Yukina."

Brushing out his hair, Kurama nodded. "That's a good idea Hiei. You'll need to monitor how she's doing for a while to see how often she'll need your ki."

Hopping down from the window, Hiei headed for the living room to get his boots. Following him, Kurama called to him. "Hiei, did you want me to fix you some breakfast before you go?"

Hiei sighed. "No Fox, I had some fruit while you were in the shower. I'll see you later."

Kurama shook his head when Hiei put his boots on by the front door, then went back through the apartment to leave through the bedroom window. Knowing it was still early, Kurama decided to stop at the bakery on the way to his parent's house.

* * *

Much to Hiei's relief, it had been so early when he'd had arrived at the temple, that Kuwabara was still asleep. Yukina however was in the garden feeding the birds. When they had suddenly all flown away, the ice maiden had looked around and found Hiei watching her from the trees. "Oh, good morning Hiei. This is a lovely surprise. Why don't you come down here and join me?"

Hesitating only a moment, Hiei flitted down to her side. When he looked around nervously, but didn't say anything, Yukina smiled. "I'll bet you're here to check on me. That's so sweet of you Hiei. I'm fine, really. I'm glad you came though. I like it when you visit me. I get such comforting feelings when I'm with you. I like to imagine it's how I would feel if I were with my brother."

Looking away, Hiei hoped his eyes didn't reflect the truth. "Hn. Yukina, why don't you give up the ridiculous notion that you'll ever find him. By now he must know you're looking for him. If he wanted to be found, he would have come to you by now."

Seeing the hurt in his sister's eyes, Hiei regretted his harsh words. "Don't you think I haven't considered that Hiei? Do you know how much it hurts to know that he may not want me to find him? We're twins Hiei. How can I love him so much when he might not want anything to do with me?"

Hiei's eyes widened at her admission. "How can you love someone you've never even met Yukina? What if he's… unworthy of your love?"

A wistful look danced across Yukina's face. "Oh no Hiei. He could never be unworthy. He's my brother, and no matter what, he will always have my love. I want so much to tell him how much his loss hurt our mother. How much I've missed having him in my life. Hiei, I'm so happy to have Kazuma and this baby as my family, but without him, my family will never be complete."

Staring at her, Hiei could almost feel part of the wall guarding his heart begin to crumble. Hoping his voice didn't betray him, Hiei reached out to brush his fingers down her cheek. "Yukina, you make me wish that I were your brother."

Smiling, Yukina placed her hand over his. "You would be the perfect brother Hiei, so brave and strong. I can only hope that my brother is someone as wonderful as you."

Almost unable to believe her words, Hiei pulled his hand away and changed the subject. "I… um… wonder how often you and the baby will need my ki?"

Realizing her passionate words must have made him uncomfortable, Yukina blushed and turned to admire a rose bush. "I'm not sure Hiei. I think every few days would probably be alright though. I don't want to be a burden on you."

Taking her arm, Hiei turned her to face him. "You could never be a burden on me Yukina. I'll come by every day or so to see if you need anything."

Nodding, Yukina smiled. "I'd like that Hiei. In fact, during the week, why don't you come and I'll fix lunch for you. Since Kazuma and Kurama go to school during the week, we can keep each other company."

Releasing her arm, Hiei murmured. "I'd like that."

Yukina's eyes lit up at his acceptance. "Me too Hiei. Will you stay for breakfast this morning? Kazuma should be up soon."

Hiei frowned and shook his head in distaste, making Yukina laugh. "Alright Hiei, I'll see you tomorrow then."

With only a brief nod, Hiei flitted away. Knowing Kurama would be at his mother's for a while, Hiei decided a nap in the park was a good idea. Making himself comfortable in a big tree as far away from the play area as possible, Hiei drifted off to sleep.

He didn't know how long he'd been sleeping when he felt a familiar presence approach. Not bothering to open his eyes, Hiei waited to see if he would be discovered. A few moments later he knew he wasn't alone in the tree. "Hey Hiei, I didn't expect to find you here."

Cracking an eye open, Hiei grunted when he saw Yusuke had made himself comfortable on a nearby branch. Yusuke just laughed. "You haven't changed a bit old buddy. What brings you to the Ningenkai?"

Closing his eyes, Hiei shrugged. "With all the peace in Makai, I got bored."

With a knowing smile, Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I guess you're staying with Kurama. Oh shit! Have you seen Yukina?"

With a grunt, Hiei smirked. "Yeah, I've seen her, and that fool husband of hers. That's why I'm still here. Since Yukina won't go back to Koorime Island, she and her baby will need my ki during her pregnancy."

Hiei could hear the amusement in Yusuke's voice. "Oh man, if that's the case, then you're going to be here a while. That's cool, because we've all missed you. Especially Kurama."

Raising an eyebrow, Hiei turned to look at Yusuke. "Just what the hell does _'especially Kurama' _mean Detective?"

Yusuke laughed. "Don't give me that Hiei. You know exactly what I mean."

At Hiei's look of confusion, Yusuke frowned. "Okay, maybe you don't know what I mean."

When Yusuke didn't continue, Hiei got annoyed. "Are you going to enlighten me Detective? Or do I have to beat it out of you?"

Yusuke looked unsure. "Kurama might feed me to one of his plants for saying anything, but what the hell. Hiei, are you really clueless as to Kurama's feelings for you?"

At Hiei's blank expression, Yusuke shook his head. "Damn it man, don't you know that Kurama's in love with you?"

Rolling his eyes, Hiei scoffed. "Ch! Yeah right Detective. Lust maybe. Love, no way."

With a smile, Yusuke shook his head. "Open a few of those eyes you have Hiei, and you might just be surprised."

A subtle glow of the jagon told Hiei that Yusuke believed his words to be true. Still not convinced, Hiei grunted. "Hn. What about you Detective? Why aren't you with your woman?"

Without a flicker of regret, Yusuke looked at Hiei. "We broke up Hiei. She moved to a country half way around the world. As for me, I'm on my own these days and, like you, bored out of my mind."

Hiei snickered. "That's your own fault Detective. Go home, find yourself a demon lover, then plot to take over Makai. You won't be bored."

Yusuke's laughter rang through the air. "Easier said than done Hiei. First, I'm not even sure where home is any more. Second, the lover I want is out of my reach. Last but not least, I have no desire to take over Makai."

Curious, Hiei frowned. "You're a demon lord Yusuke, what lover could be out of your reach?"

Evading Hiei's gaze, Yusuke looked away nervously. "Believe me, this one is. What about you though? You've got that sexy fox all to yourself for the next few months. What the hell are you doing sleeping in a tree in the park?"

Hiei grunted. "Until you showed up, it's the only place I could get any damn sleep!"

A grin split Yusuke's face. "So, Kurama's made his move already has he? Lucky you! Tell me, is he as good a lover as his reputation implies?"

Shocked ruby eyes bulged from Hiei's head as he shouted. "How the hell would I know?"

Laughing at Hiei's discomfort, Yusuke shrugged. "Well, you said you weren't getting any sleep. I just figured it was that gorgeous redhead keeping you up at night."

Unable to keep the blush from his cheeks, Hiei looked away and Yusuke, smiled. "I was right, wasn't I? Kurama is keeping you up at night. Why the hell aren't you lovers then?"

Hiei growled. "I don't know what the hell's going on! That perverted fox just keeps groping me in his sleep!"

Now Yusuke was laughing so hard he almost fell out of the tree. "Oh Hiei, that's too funny! So, what are you going to do about it? I know you want him. Why don't you wake him up and have your way with him?"

Annoyed, Hiei frowned. "I have no intention of being that stupid fox's sex toy! Now, get the hell out of here Detective so I can get some damn sleep!"

Smiling, Yusuke swung his legs down over the branch he sat on. "Alright Hiei, but I think you're passing up a golden opportunity. If I could be with the one I love, I'd do anything to make it happen."

Hopping down from the tree, Yusuke waved over his shoulder. "See you later Hiei."

Settling back on his branch, Hiei closed his eyes. Try as he might though, sleep evaded him. He couldn't stop wondering if what Yusuke said was true. Did Kurama really love him?

* * *

Cleaning up the kitchen, Kurama placed the dinner he'd made in the fridge, virtually uneaten. With a sigh he went to the living room and picked up the book he had been reading earlier. The book however was the last thing on his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about Hiei. Though their conversation this morning seemed normal, Kurama couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Now, with Hiei not back yet, Kurama felt his suspicions might be correct.

Time ticked by and at ten-thirty Kurama gave up waiting for Hiei and went to bed. Disappointed, Kurama lay on his back staring at the dark ceiling. Finally, as fatigue took over and he began to fall asleep, Kurama whispered into the dark. "Sweet dreams Dragon, where ever you are."

Some time after midnight, Hiei crept in the window. Careful not to disturb his sleeping friend, Hiei changed into the t-shirt Kurama had left out for him and went over to the bed. In the moonlight streaming in the window, Hiei knelt on the edge of the bed and gazed down at the beautiful redhead. Confused by Kurama's actions, Yusuke's words, and even his own feelings, Hiei turned away.

A strange tingling feeling on the back of his neck made Hiei pause, and a moment later he found his waist circled by two long arms. "Not so fast my pretty little Dragon. Where do you think you're going?"

Hiei stiffened, but didn't pull away at the deep, sexy voice that purred into his ear. Looking down to where clawed fingers brushed across his abdomen, Hiei gasped. Chest heaving in anticipation, Hiei turned to see Yoko Kurama peering over his shoulder. "Come to bed Hiei. I've been waiting for you."

Not wanting to antagonize the powerful Youko, Hiei allowed himself to be pulled back onto the bed. Before he knew it, Hiei lay on his back with Kurama leaning over him. Long silver hair cascaded down to surround them as the Youko closed his golden eyes and leaned close to breathe in Hiei's scent. "Mmm, I can smell just the slightest bit of arousal mingled with your fear Hiei. It's intoxicating."

As Kurama leaned closer, Hiei's hands rose to push against his shoulders. The Youko just laughed however, and pinned the fire demon's hands to the bed. "Now Hiei, I haven't seen you since the tournament. Is that any way to greet your old friend after all these years?"

Kurama's smooth voice was mesmerizing, and Hiei found himself unable to move as the Youko lowered his head and claimed his lips with a kiss. Gasping in surprise at the first touch on his virgin lips, Hiei found his mouth invaded by a vulpine tongue. Sensations Hiei couldn't even name overwhelmed him as Kurama continued to kiss him. The fingers around his wrists flexed and wove together with his smaller ones as Kurama's body moved to cover him, effectively holding him down.

When Kurama's lips finally moved to his cheek and down his neck, Hiei could only pant a mild protest. "K'rama."

Against his neck, Hiei felt Kurama's laughter rumble from his lips. "Oh Hiei, my name sounds so beautiful moaned from you lips. Just wait Koi, I'll have you screaming it before the night is over."

Before Hiei could fully comprehend Kurama's words, he found both his wrists held over his head by the long fingers of one hand as the other pushed up his shirt. Hiei gasped when one nipple was pinched as the other was laved by a warm wet tongue.

Thoughts of resistance crossed Hiei's mind but were quickly dispelled when Kurama's hand skimmed down to reach between his legs. Just as the redhead had done that morning, the Youko's fingers brushed over his length before closing around it, making him harden. Whimpers of frustrations fell from Hiei's lips at not being free to buck into the hand stroking him. Not even understanding this instinct, Hiei threw his head back and moaned loudly. "Kurama!"

Shifting his weight to allow his hand to roam between Hiei's legs, Kurama chuckled. "That's it my pretty little Dragon. By the time I'm inside you, that moan will be a scream."

The reality of Kurama's words penetrated his brain, just as long fingers penetrated his body. A brief gasp of pain was quickly followed by one of pleasure as Kurama touched him deep inside. "Ahhh!"

Not even realizing his hands had been released, Hiei didn't see Kurama reach for the night stand. "Relax Little One, and I'll make it feel even better."

Though the fingers between Hiei's legs didn't stop tormenting him, Kurama's weight lifted from him briefly. Looking down, Hiei wondered when Kurama had removed his pants as he saw something oily being stroked on his erection. Ruby eyes widened at the huge member that was moving closer to him. Not giving him time to react, Kurama hooked an arm under one of Hiei's knees and pressed closer. "Relax Fire-Baby, in just a moment the pain will be replaced by pleasure."

Unable to do more that grab Kurama's shoulders, Hiei felt himself entered. Scrunching his eyes against the pain, he tried to will himself to relax. A few moments later, when Kurama began moving within him, Hiei began to feel the pleasure build. Thrust after thrust, the pleasure intensified as Kurama's length touched something deep inside him. Not even aware of his actions, Hiei wrapped his legs around Kurama and gave him self over to his lover's will.

Time passed, but all Hiei knew was wave upon wave of pleasure. Clinging to the demon above him, Hiei moaned as each wave that crashed over him was larger than the last. Sensing that something big was coming, Hiei prayed he wouldn't drown at the inevitable climax. With his body trembling, Hiei arched his back and screamed as the final tidal wave of passion crashed over him. "KURAMA!"

Dragged into his own orgasm, Kurama released his passion with a savage cry. "HIEI!"

With Hiei cradled against him, Kurama waited until the fire demon's heart beat began to return to normal before rising from the bed. A moment later he returned with a warm towel and cleaned them both up. Ruby eyes watched the Youko's tender ministrations. When Kurama was done, the towel was shoved in the laundry, Hiei's shirt had been pulled down over his body and Kurama was redressed.

Crawling back on the bed, Kurama lay on his side waiting for Hiei's reaction. He didn't have long to wait before Hiei turned on him. "You raped me!"

A slow smile played across Kurama's lips. "I never heard you tell me to stop, so therefore I seduced you."

Hiei opened his mouth to retort but ended up closing it as he realized the truth of Kurama's words. A moment later he quietly commented. "Yusuke says you're in love with me."

Without hesitation, Kurama responded. "It is Shuuichi that is in love with you little Dragon. I am incapable of love."

Hiei frowned. "I thought you were one being?"

Kurama pondered his answer a moment. "We share one soul but are two beings, each with our own consciousness."

Ruby eyes widened. "Does Kur… Shuuichi know what happened here tonight?"

A sly grin curved the Youko's lips. "No Hiei, he's asleep. I could wake him if you like and let him know what a responsive little uke his Dragon is though. Since we share everything else, I guess I could share you with him too."

Faster than lightning, Hiei's hand shot out to grab a long silver forelock. "NO! He must never know what happened between us!"

A silver brow rose over golden eyes. "Hm, so protective of your little Fox. Don't you want him as your lover Hiei? That is why you let me have you isn't it? You thought I was him."

Looking away, Hiei realized the truth of the Youko's words. This wasn't his Kurama, this was Yoko. "It doesn't matter anymore. If you tell him, I will kill you."

Yoko smiled. "As I said Hiei, we share everything. If you kill me, you will kill him too. Now, let's see if we can reach a compromise. I won't tell Shuuichi his little Dragon is my pet if you allow me free use of your body for as long as I want you. And believe me, I do want you."

Hiei was trapped. To deny Yoko, Kurama would get hurt. Beside him, the Youko laughed. "I see you've assessed the situation correctly. Now, come here lover. I want to hold you a while before I bring Shuuichi back."

Reluctantly, Hiei allowed Yoko to pull him against his chest. Closing his eyes, Hiei wondered how he was going to face Kurama in the morning. When Yoko purred into his ear, Hiei cringed. "Sweet dreams Dragon."


	3. Chapter 3

Damn, life sucks sometimes. I've had this chapter typed for a while now, but my brother was put on hospice this week, and I haven't had a chance to post. Things have settled down a little, but unfortunately my next chapter may be delayed as well, since I'll be spending time helping my family. You might wonder why I'm doing this at all right now, but my brother has been dieing for over 25 years, so it really won't set in until it finally happens. Besides, this is a good way to take my mind off things at the end of the day.

The good news is that I've finally figured out how to introduce who Yusuke's in love with. I knew doing something new would be hard but I didn't realize it would be this hard. This was especially so since I had two ideas and first I had to choose which would be best in this story. I keep changing my mind on what will eventually happen between Kurama, Hiei and Yoko too. I guess we'll all find out in the end.

Oh well, enough rambling. Enjoy the story, thank you for reading and please leave me a few more of those wonderful reviews I'm so addicted to.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**SWEET DREAMS DRAGON**

**Chapter 3**

The sweet scent of roses penetrated Hiei's sleepy muddled brain almost a full minute before he registered the firm fingers massaging his tender behind. Shoving away the man that held him, Hiei shouted. "Get your damn hands off me you perverted Youko!"

Stunned, Kurama blinked several times at the rude awakening before realizing what had happened. "Oh gods Hiei, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing."

Seeing that it was the redhead and not the Youko that had been holding him, Hiei closed his eyes and sighed. "Kurama…"

Kurama's soft voice was full of remorse as he cut Hiei off. "No Hiei, please let me apologize. That's what was bothering you yesterday wasn't it? I truly am sorry. I didn't realize I was molesting you in my sleep. You are my guest and my best friend, you should feel safe when you are with me. I promise, it won't happen again."

Feeling guilty for his harsh words, Hiei watched as Kurama slipped from the bed and went into the bathroom. Not sure what to do or say when Kurama returned, Hiei dressed and did what he usually did, he left.

After a cold shower, where he berated himself for not having better control of his hormones, Kurama toweled himself dry. Having not brought clothes with him, the redhead wrapped the towel around his waist and returned to the bedroom. As he feared, Hiei was gone. With a sigh of relief, Kurama dressed for school. He had to find a way to control the feelings he secretly harbored for his best friend, or Hiei would be gone for good. Perhaps going to school and clearing his mind of the situation would help him figure out a solution.

* * *

Standing outside Kurama's apartment building, Hiei pulled his jacket tighter around him. Using the freezing cold night as an excuse for his return, Hiei flitted up the tree near Kurama's window. Expecting the room to be dark at this late hour, Hiei pushed the window open and was surprised to find the lamp by the bed lit.

Moving further into the room, Hiei frowned. The covers were pulled back on his side of the bed but Kurama's side was empty and his pillow was missing. On the bed was a clean t-shirt with a rose laying on it. Picking up the rose, Hiei saw a note attached to it. _'I am sorry. Sweet dreams Dragon.'_

Frowning, Hiei set the rose and note on the nightstand and wondered where Kurama was. Taking off his jacket and boots, Hiei headed for the living room. From the light in the bedroom, Hiei could see Kurama stretched out on the sofa fast asleep. Moving closer, Hiei could see Kurama was partially covered by a blanket and that he was hugging his pillow. Sitting on the coffee table, Hiei watched Kurama sleep for some time.

Though he hadn't wanted to drive Kurama from his bed, Hiei wondered how this turn of events would effect his deal with the Youko. With a sigh, Hiei knew the only way he'd find out was if he went to bed. Returning to the bedroom, Hiei shed his clothes and donned the t-shirt Kurama had left him. Turning out the light, Hiei crawled in bed and went to sleep.

Dreaming of a frightened little red fox being chased by a savage larger silver one, Hiei was pulled back to consciousness by a warm and tingly feeling between his legs. Shaking his head to clear it, Hiei looked down to see the moonlight shimmer across the silver hair cascading around his hips. With a gasp of pleasure, Hiei realized the warm feeling was the Youko's mouth descending on his hardening member.

With each swipe of Yoko's tongue Hiei's pleasure grew. Not wanting to give the Youko the satisfaction of hearing him moan, Hiei grabbed his pillow and shoved it over his face. Seeing this made Yoko chuckle around the head of Hiei's cock, increasing the fire demon's pleasure. Much to Hiei's frustration, by the time he climaxed down Yoko's throat, he knew even his muffled moans and cries could be heard.

Before Hiei could catch his breath, Yoko crawled over him and snatched the pillow away. "You do enjoy trying to ruin my fun don't you Little Dragon, but luckily I could still hear your pleasure. Now kiss me and see how sweet you taste on my lips."

Before Hiei could protest, Yoko swooped down for a kiss. As if they had a mind of their own, Hiei's lips parted, welcoming the velvety tongue that licked at them. Expecting to be repulsed, Hiei was surprised to find himself turned on by the taste of his own passion in Yoko's mouth. Shivering at the strong hands that caressed his body, Hiei hadn't realized he'd bent his knees until he felt a hand between his spread legs.

Wicked fingers teased him back to hardness as Yoko kissed down to his neck. "I put the oil beside you on the bed lover, pour some in my hand and this won't hurt as much as it did last night."

Memories of the Youko's dry fingers probing him made Hiei reach for the oil. Pouring a generous amount into the waiting palm, Hiei watched as Yoko stroked the excess on his own erection before reaching back between the fire demon's legs. With the oil easing the way, Hiei felt only a slight discomfort before it was replaced by pleasure. Biting his lip, Hiei willed himself to remain silent.

As if he knew what Hiei was doing, Yoko's fingers went straight for the spot that would bring his lover the most pleasure. Only when Hiei finally tossed his head back with a loud moan did Yoko relent. "That's what I was waiting for Lover. Now on your knees, I want things a little rougher tonight."

Swallowing his apprehension, Hiei turned over and rose to his hands and knees. Behind him, Yoko caressed his behind. "Damn you have a nice ass Hiei. Now, hold on to the headboard Dragon, this is going to be a rough ride."

Hiei had no sooner gripped the headboard as instructed when Yoko took him in one swift stroke. Hiei's groan must have reminded the Youko that his lover had been a virgin only last night. Rubbing Hiei's back and behind, Yoko waited until the fire demon relaxed before beginning to move. "Inari Hiei, you're so tight. I love the way your body holds my cock. Don't worry Little Dragon, I won't forget to see to your pleasure."

With that promise, Yoko began increasing the speed and power of his thrusts. Try as he might, Hiei couldn't help but enjoy the assault on his body. Before long Hiei held the headboard in a death grip as he rocked back to meet Yoko's thrusts. Sweat trickled down Hiei's back as the Youko held his hips and pounded into him. Time seemed to stand still as the lovers moved together.

Lost in his pleasure, Hiei didn't feel one of the hands holding him move away. He only became aware of that hand again when it circled his neglected erection. Within a few strokes of Yoko's long fingers on him, Hiei threw his head back and howled his release. Hiei's cry combined with the body tightening around him quickly had Yoko crying out his own climax.

When Hiei would have collapsed onto the bed, Yoko rolled them to the side and lay holding his lover tenderly. "Damn Hiei, I could get used to having you beneath me every night. You're strong enough to handle me, yet so responsive and passionate. Now, turn around little one and let me hold you a moment before I have to go. Unless you want Shuuichi to find out about us, I'll need to clean up our mess and get back to the sofa before he wakes up."

Turning in the Youko's embrace, Hiei looked up at him confused. "Why are you doing this? You've practically blackmailed me into having sex with you, then you make sure I enjoy it and want to hold me like you give a crap when it's over."

Smiling down at him, Yoko pulled Hiei against his chest. "I may not love you Hiei, but I do 'give a crap'. Through Shuuichi, I've watched you and wanted you for years. You even showed me friendship at the tournament and when we fought Sensui, just because I was a part of him. But this is who I am Hiei. I am demon who takes what he wants, and right now, what I want is you."

Leaning down, Yoko claimed Hiei's lips. For some reason Hiei couldn't explain, he found himself responding to the passionate kiss. Before the kiss ended, Yoko's lips became more gentle, and Hiei ended up clinging to him. When he pulled away, Yoko smiled down at Hiei. "You're not as unwilling as you'd like me to believe are you my Little Dragon? Now stay put while I clean up."

Rising from the bed, Yoko came around to the other side. Turning to watch him, Hiei frowned when the Youko reached for a towel that was laying on the bed. As Yoko folded the evidence of Hiei's passion within it, then used it to wipe himself clean, Hiei wondered when he'd put the towel beneath them. Turning away, Yoko took the towel and several items from the laundry basket and left the room.

When he returned, Yoko dressed before coming to sit on the edge of the bed. "I wish I could stay here and hold you until you fall asleep, but I'd better get going. Sweet dreams Little Dragon."

Warm lips caressed his briefly before Yoko turned and left the room. With a sigh, Hiei stared into the darkness and wondered what was wrong with him. If he loved Kurama the way he thought he did, how could he so easily enjoy it when Yoko made love to him? Feeling guilty, Hiei rolled over and pulled the covers over his head.

* * *

After peeking in the bedroom to see if Hiei had come back, Kurama made a quick breakfast. Going back to the bedroom, Kurama dressed before going over to the bed. Sitting on the edge, the redhead watched Hiei sleep a moment before reaching out to touch his shoulder. "Hiei? Good morning."

Kurama smiled at the sleepy ruby eyes that blinked up at him. "Hiei, I fixed breakfast. I thought maybe we could eat together before I have to go to school."

With a little yawn, Hiei nodded. "Sounds good Fox."

Smiling, Kurama rose from the bed and gathered Hiei's clothes from the floor. "I'm just going to put a load of laundry in to wash while you get dressed."

Hiei's heart pounded as Kurama gathered more clothes from the laundry basket. He didn't say a word as the redhead frowned. "I thought there were more clothes in here than this."

With a shrug, Kurama finally left the room. After dressing, Hiei went into the other room to find Kurama still frowning. "Hiei, did you do a load of laundry? There's one in the washer and I don't remember doing it."

Blinking at Kurama, Hiei shook his head. "I don't know how to use that ningen contraption Fox."

Kurama shook his head and laughed. "No, I suppose you don't Dragon. Oh well, I must have done it last night. Come on, let's eat."

Sitting at the little table by the kitchen, Hiei waited as Kurama brought out plates of pancakes with fruit on them. "Here you go Hiei."

They ate in silence for a while before Kurama spoke again. "Hiei, I hope you've forgiven me for what I did. I truly didn't realize I was doing anything to you while I slept."

Feeling guilty, Hiei was unable to meet Kurama's gaze. "Hn, don't worry about it Fox."

Unable to resist the lure of Kurama's beautiful smile, Hiei glanced at the redhead. "Thank you Hiei. Look, I've got to go. Enjoy your breakfast and I'll see you later."

As Kurama rose from the table, Hiei turned and looked up at him. "What's for dinner tonight Fox?"

When Hiei saw Kurama's smile widen, he knew he'd done something good. "I'll fix whatever you like Dragon."

Hiei thought a moment before answering. "I want that thing you made with the noodles. It had lots of vegetables and that sauce and cheese on it."

Laughing, Kurama remembered trying a recipe for pasta primavera that Hiei had liked. "I think I can do that."

Kurama reached out as if to touch Hiei's cheek but suddenly dropped his hand and looked away. With a sigh, Hiei took Kurama's hand and placed it against his cheek. "You don't have to be afraid to touch me Kurama."

Kurama's green eyes held a look of uncertainty before finally softening into a smile. "Thank you Hiei."

Leaning down, Kurama briefly touched his cheek to Hiei's. He was about to kiss that warm cheek when something half hidden by the neckline of Hiei's t-shirt caught his attention. Blinking to hide his surprise, Kurama pulled away without kissing him. "Um… I have to go. I'll see you tonight Hiei."

As he quickly turned, grabbed his book bag and fled, Kurama didn't see Hiei's confused look. Caught up in his feelings about what he'd seen, Kurama walked slowly to school. On Hiei's neck, almost hidden from sight, was a hickey. Wracking his brain, Kurama couldn't think of any other way for Hiei to have a hickey unless he had a lover.

Just the thought of someone else touching and kissing his Dragon made Kurama's heart ache and his soul burn with jealousy. He'd never imagined for one minute that Hiei wouldn't be there waiting for him when he returned to Makai and his demon life. Hiei was a loaner. He didn't like or trust anyone. He always professed to not needing anyone or anything. Kurama's mind races as he tried to figure out who Hiei's lover could be.

Hiei only knew a handful of people in the Ningenkai. It was possible that he had returned to Makai to see his lover. In Kurama's head, a rarely heard, and not very welcome voice taunted him. _"What's the matter Shuuichi? Afraid someone else got a piece of your Dragon before you did?"_

Frustrated, Kurama growled in his head. _"Shut up Yoko. This doesn't concern you."_

Yoko gave a wicked laugh. _"Not my concern huh? Did you think you would eventually go back to Makai and continue living as a human? I think not Little Kit. I've been patient while you played human with my soul, but in the end, it will be me that returns home to Makai, and me that will claim a lover or mate, whether it's Hiei or not."_

Brought up short by the Youko's words, Kurama knew he was right. Though he had fantasized for years about returning to Makai and claiming Hiei as his mate, he knew that when he returned home for good, Yoko would take over. Sadness suddenly filled him at the eventual loss of his family and friends, especially Hiei. Fearing the human's emotions would overwhelm him, Yoko drew his thoughts back to Hiei. _"So, Little Fox, have you considered that perhaps Hiei's lover is you? You have been feeling him up in your sleep. Are you sure you didn't sleepwalk into the bedroom last night and leave your mark on our Little Dragon?"_

Kurama rolled his eyes. _"First off, I don't walk in my sleep. Second, Hiei's reaction yesterday indicates he would definitely have an objection if I'd attempted to 'feel him up' again last night."_

The Youko laughed. _"You didn't know you groped in your sleep, maybe you don't know you walk in your sleep."_

Seeing the campus ahead of him, and realizing he was already late, Kurama turned and headed for the park. Though he knew he should go to school and get his mind off of Hiei, he just couldn't seem to do it. Entering the park, Kurama went past the play area to the tall trees on the west end. It was quiet here, and maybe he could think of the best way to proceed with Hiei.

Luckily, Yoko wasn't much of a talker, and he had once again fallen silent. Just as he was about to choose a tree to sit under, Kurama felt a tingling at the back of his neck. Curious, Kurama moved closer to the source and discovered it was demon youki that had touched his senses. What surprised him though was the sight of Hiei and Yusuke, each lounging high in the branches of a large tree.

Not wanting to be discovered, Kurama masked his ki and moved closer, trying to hear their conversation. At the height they were at though, even his sensitive hearing couldn't make out more than few words. Deciding to wait and see what would happen, Kurama jumped into a nearby tree and simply watched.

A few trees away, Yusuke looked at Hiei and laughed. "So Hiei, I see things are progressing nicely with Kurama."

Hiei frowned but didn't open his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about Detective?"

Yusuke's voice was full of amusement. "You have a hickey Hiei. I suspect that's Kurama's work unless you've been making out with someone else."

Ruby eyes snapped open and turned to Yusuke. Seeing the direction of the detective's gaze, raised a hand to his neck. The flesh in one particular spot was slightly tender to the touch. The same spot the Youko's lips had been suckling on last night. "Son of a bitch!"

Not understanding Hiei's anger, Yusuke chuckled. "Don't sweat it Hiei. I've had a few hickies myself, it's not the end of the world."

Not wanting to have to explain, Hiei sat up. "I need to go see Yukina."

Without another word, Hiei flitted away. Losing his only source of amusement, Yusuke sighed and closed his eyes. "Guess I'll just take a nap."

Seeing Hiei flit away, Kurama pondered his options. Should he confront Yusuke about his relationship with Hiei? Before he could decide, Yoko invaded his thoughts. _"Why are you just standing there Shuuichi? Go tell that bumbling detective to keep his hands off our Little Dragon!"_

Shaking his head, Kurama turned away. _"I can't do that Yoko. If Yusuke is who makes Hiei happy, then I won't stand in their way. At least I know Yusuke will take care of him."_

Heading for the university campus, Kurama decided his afternoon classes were just what he needed to take his mind off Hiei. Yoko however wasn't through. _"Damn it Little Kit! Get back there and fight for what's ours! You may be a human, but that's my soul you carry! Yoko Kurama would never walk away while his most precious treasure was being stolen from him!"_

Annoyed, Kurama shouted back. _"You've forgotten one thing you stupid Youko! Precious treasure or not, Hiei's is not now, nor has he ever been 'ours'!"_

Yoko made one last retort before falling silent. _"Who's damn fault is that Shuuichi?"_

Kurama's sad whisper was carried away by the cool breeze. "Mine."

* * *

Hiei's visit with Yukina had been an uncomfortable one. She too had spotted the hickey and had sweetly teased him about his 'love bite'. Unable to defend himself against his sister, Hiei had been forced to endure her little smiles and giggles all through lunch. Assuming that it was Kurama that had given him the mark, Yukina had told him how happy she was that they had finally admitted their feelings for each other.

Flitting towards Kurama's apartment, Hiei kept thinking about one statement in particular. "Hiei, I hope my brother is lucky enough to have someone special in his life the way you have Kurama."

It was hard to believe that those few words were causing him so much grief. Not only did she erroneously think that he and Kurama were in a relationship, she was also constantly comparing him to her missing brother. It had only been a few days, and already Hiei was worried he would end up telling her who he was. Dismissing the idea as unacceptable, Hiei slipped through Kurama's window.

Following the delicious smells, Hiei found Kurama in the kitchen cooking. Though the redhead looked up an smiled when he came in, Hiei had a feeling something was wrong. Pushing the feeling aside, Hiei pulled out a chair and straddled it's back. "Smells good Fox."

Not trusting his expression to stay neutral, Kurama turned back to his cooking. "Thank you Hiei. It's almost ready."

Taking the pasta from the oven, Kurama then made a quick salad. Once everything was on the table, Kurama took a seat. Turning in his chair, Hiei gave Kurama a suspicious side ways glance. "Fox…"

Smiling, Kurama took Hiei's plate and filled it with food. "Here you go Hiei. Pasta primavera, as requested."

Letting his question fall, Hiei began eating. Hating the silence that hung between them, Kurama looked at Hiei and smiled. "So how are Yukina and the baby doing?"

Grateful that Kurama was at least talking, Hiei shrugged. "Alright I guess. I've only had to give her my ki one other time so far."

Hearing the strain in Hiei's voice, Kurama chuckled. "I take it she wasn't any less affectionate the second time."

Hiei sighed. "No, she was just as clingy as last time. I think the baby's ki between us is confusing her senses, or she'd have figured out who I am by now."

Serving Hiei seconds, Kurama nodded. "Hiei, maybe the time has come for you to finally tell her. Especially now, with the baby coming. It would make her so happy to have her brother with her right now."

Watching Hiei eat Kurama made a mental note of how much he like this mean. "Kurama, telling her would not only put her at greater risk, but would endanger her child now too."

As Hiei pushed his now empty plate aside, Kurama sighed. "Hiei, I thought you trusted us. Yusuke, Kuwabara and I haven't allowed anything to happen to her. Kuwabara's her husband, he'd give his life for her, as we all would. Shouldn't Yukina's happiness be what's important now?"

When Hiei growled, Kurama shrugged. "Alright Hiei, as always, I'll let you decide what's best for your family. Let me clean up and we can put a movie in or something."

Ruby eyes widened when Kurama referred to Yukina and her baby as his family. With this thought in mind, Hiei went into the living room to wait. Hiei wasn't really paying attention when Kurama came in a few minutes later. Grunting at whatever movie suggestion Kurama made, Hiei stared at the TV without really seeing it. Two hours later, when the movie ended, Hiei couldn't have even said what the movie was about.

As Kurama put the movie away, Hiei went into the bedroom to get ready for bed. As he was brushing his teeth, Kurama came into the bathroom already stripped down to his shorts and shirt. When they finished and Hiei crawled into bed, he was surprised to see Kurama pick up his pillow. "Goodnight Hiei. I'll see you in the morning."

Kurama's soft voice held a hint of sadness, making Hiei growl. "What the hell are you doing Fox? Get in the damn bed already!"

Green eyes looked back at Hiei longingly. "No Hiei, it's better if I just sleep on the sofa. That way I won't bother you while you sleep."

Annoyed, Hiei climbed out of bed and snatched Kurama's pillow from his arms. Tossing it on the bed, Hiei glared. "Who the hell ever said you were bothering me? I must have been dreaming or something when I woke up, and overreacted. It's not like you did anything but hold me and touch me."

Kurama gave an impatient sigh. "Hiei, you are a guest in my home. You shouldn't have to suffer my overactive hormones in exchange for a place to sleep."

Something in Hiei snapped. Winding his fingers in Kurama's long red hair, Hiei pulled him down and kissed him hard. Shocked, Kurama could only moan against the lips ravishing his. Wanting more, Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei and licked at his lips. Hiei didn't even realize his lips had parted until Kurama's tongue invaded his mouth. Though Hiei had started it, Kurama quickly took charge of the kiss. By the time Kurama lifted his head, Hiei was clinging to him whimpering for more.

Trying to catch his breath, Kurama waited for Hiei to open his eyes. "Hiei, why did you do that?"

Pulling away, Hiei took Kurama by the hand and moved toward the bed. "Now we're even Fox. So get in the damn bed and let's get some sleep."

Too shocked to do anything but obey, Kurama crawled across the bed from Hiei's side and slipped under the covers. Hiei nearly moaned aloud as he tore his gaze from Kurama's behind. Before his erection became noticeable, Hiei lay down and pulled up the covers. As Hiei turned off the light, Kurama rolled onto his side. "Thank you Hiei."

Leaning over to kiss Hiei's cheek, Kurama was surprised when the fire demon cuddled into his arms. "Hiei…?"

Kurama shivered as Hiei's warm breath caressed his chest. "You're going to hold me later anyway Fox. This way maybe you'll relax and just sleep."

Smiling, Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei. "Sweet dreams Dragon."


	4. Chapter 4

Let's get the bad out of the way first. After only one week in hospice, my brother died peacefully in his sleep last Thursday. The funeral is over, the family has all gone home, and now life must go on. Thank you all so much for you good wishes.

Now for the story (I hope that's the good part). Yes, I'm finally going to reveal Yusuke's secret love. I've never put him in this pairing before, but it's one I do enjoy so I hope I can do them justice. No real citrus in this chapter, but I think you'll see that the next chapter might just be a little juicy. Please review and let me know what you think.

**Chapter 4**

Over the next few weeks, Kurama and Hiei fell into a regular routine. Almost every day they ate breakfast and dinner together. In between Kurama went to school, while Hiei went to Yukina's. On the weekends they would train and just hang out together or with their friends. At night they would gravitate to the center of the bed to sleep in each others arms and wake that way in the morning.

Since they began sleeping close together, Kurama had stopped groping Hiei, or so redhead thought. Unbeknownst to him, Hiei received nightly visits from the Youko. Except for the fact that they always had sex, these visits where anything but routine. Some nights Yoko was gentle and almost loving, others he just wanted dirty, hard core sex. Either way though, he made sure Hiei was thoroughly pleasured and never harmed. Yoko was also careful that his human counterpart didn't find out about their relationship.

By now however, Hiei was completely confused. After living together for weeks, eating and playing together, as well as sleeping safely within Kurama's caring embrace every night, Hiei had no doubt that he was head over heals in love with the redhead. Yet he could no longer deny his growing feelings for his silver Youko lover. As much as he loved sleeping in Kurama's arms, he now eagerly awaited Yoko's nightly appearances. He was also reluctant to leave his lover's embrace even though it meant returning to the embrace of the man he loved.

Leaning up on an elbow, Hiei watched Kurama sleep. He wanted so much to talk to him about what was going on with Yoko, but he was afraid. He knew Kurama cared for him, at least as a friend. He was also fairly sure it was not just the Youko that desired him. Kurama's emotions ran deep, but knowing how closely he guarded them, Hiei didn't know if he would be jealous or angry. And if he were angry, who would he be angry with, Hiei, Yoko or himself. No, it was best to wait and for Yoko to tire of him, then things would go back to normal.

Lost in his thoughts, Hiei didn't immediately notice the amused green eyes watching him. With a blush, Hiei turned and rose from the bed. "We get up so damn early all week Fox, that now I can't even sleep in on weekends."

Smiling at the annoyed fire demon, Kurama rose and started dressing. "That just means we'll have more time to play today then Dragon."

When both men were dressed, they went to the kitchen. Grabbing an apple, Hiei hopped on the counter to watch Kurama fix breakfast. Before he'd even gotten started though, there was a knock on the door. Opening the door, Kurama was careful to hide his annoyance at seeing Yusuke there. "Hey guys. What do you say we have a little fun today? Let's go get Kuwabara, then head to Reikai and see if Koenma might have a demon for us to pick on. It's been ages since we've used any of our training on a live target."

Though he wanted to tell Yusuke that it was his day to be with Hiei and he didn't want to share, the light that sparkled in the fire demon's ruby eyes had Kurama saying something different. "What do you say Hiei? Do you want to go play with the boys?"

Rolling his eyes at Kurama's comment, Hiei grabbed another apple and tossed it at the redhead. "Hn. Here, you didn't eat yet Fox."

Yusuke grinned at Hiei's thoughtfulness. "Awe, that's cute. Hiei's making sure his Fox has breakfast. Now give me one of those and let's get going."

A short time later, Yusuke had convinced Kuwabara to join them and Botan had been summoned to stay with Yukina. The four men had then traveled to Reikai and were now walking down the corridor of the Reikai castle. As if he were anxious to get there, Yusuke was several steps ahead of the rest as he pushed the open the large doors that led to Koenma's office and called out. "Hey Koenma, we're looking for a little action. How about finding something fun for us to do?"

By the time the three of them entered the office, Yusuke was beside Koenma's desk with one hip hitched up on the corner. Though the action seemed a little strange, Kurama didn't think anything about it until Kuwabara stopped short. For one second the large man's eyes widened, then he gave a little grin. Kurama gave him a questioning look. "Kuwa…?"

Biting his lip to hide his grin, Kuwabara gave Kurama a shrug and a look that indicated that they shared a secret. Kuwabara then moved forward and flopped into a chair. "So, pacifier breath, what kind of bad guys are roaming around these days?"

Before Koenma could answer, Yusuke hopped off the desk. With his hands on his hips he shouted at Kuwabara. "Can it you moron! In case you've forgotten, that pacifier holds more power than all the demons in this room combined!"

Holding his hands up in self defense, Kuwabara tried not to laugh. "You don't need to be so defensive of him Urameshi. I didn't mean anything by it."

As if realizing what he'd done, Yusuke slunk into the chair opposite Kuwabara. "I'm not being defensive. I just thought we'd outgrown name calling."

Kuwabara scoffed. "So says the man that just called me a moron."

As the two argued, Kurama leaned against the wall near Hiei, wondering if he'd interpreted the situation correctly. "Alright you two, we came here looking for a workout not to watch you argue. We can do that at home. Koenma, do you have anything for us?"

After flipping through a stack of pages on his desk, Koenma pulled one out. "This looks promising."

Before he could explain, Yusuke jumped up and went around the desk. Watching him, Kurama wondered if he realized how intimate his proximity to Koenma was as he leaned close to read the paper. "Hey, this looks perfect. It's a gang of demons that have been spotted several times crossing between Ningenkai and Makai. No one has figured out what they're up to yet."

Hiei grunted. "At least a gang means we'll all get to fight. Let's go."

When Hiei would have pushed away from the wall, Kurama reached out to touch his arm. Confused, Hiei stopped and waited as Kurama address the others. "You know, I'm sure we're not the only ones that need a break and want to get out for a while. Koenma, why don't you join us?"

Kurama smirked, when Yusuke and Koenma looked at each other hopefully. Yusuke was the first to speak. "Come on Koenma, doesn't it sound like fun?"

A look of disappointment crossed Koenma's soft brown eyes. "Yes Yusuke, it does sound like fun. But I am a Reikai lord, I can't just go chasing after demons on a whim."

Yusuke grabbed the arm of Koenma's chair and spun him around to face him. Holding both arms of the chair, Yusuke leaned close to Koenma. "Why the hell not Koenma? As a former spirit detective, I… I mean we… are more that capable of protecting you. Come on Koenma, you know you want to go with… us."

By now Kuwabara was slouched low in his chair, covering part of his face to hide his amusement. Kurama took one look at the longing in Koenma's eyes and knew he'd read the situation correctly. Hiei, watching intently, rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath so only his partner could hear. "Oh hell. We were dragged all the way here for them to go on a date?"

Kurama's laughter at his comment however, was heard by all. Quickly, Kurama pulled Hiei away from the wall and called to his friends. "If we're going to do this, let's go. Kuwabara and I have to be back at school on Monday."

Pulling Hiei behind him, Kurama hurried from the room with Kuwabara right on their heels. None of them saw Koenma's reluctance as Yusuke pulled him from the chair. "Yusuke, this is a bad idea. I mean, what if…"

Still holding his hand, fire lit Yusuke's big brown eyes. "To hell with 'what if' Koenma. There won't be many more opportunities for us to be together. Don't throw this one away."

With a sigh, Koenma knew he couldn't say no to him. "Alright Yusuke, but I still think this is a mistake. Prolonging the inevitable, will only make it harder in the end."

Turning away from Yusuke, Koenma opened a hidden safe behind his desk. Yusuke watched fascinated as Koenma removed his pacifier and locked it securely in the safe. When Koenma turned back with a smile, Yusuke grabbed his hand again as he turned to follow their friends. "I don't want to think about the end. I just want to think about this weekend and how I get to spend it with you."

Without further comment, the junior Reikai lord allowed the Toushin to drag him from the room.

* * *

Two hours later the group was patrolling an area west of town where most of the demon sightings had come from. Watching Hiei carefully, Kurama was surprised to see no hint of ill will or jealousy as Yusuke and Koenma flirted. Even when Yusuke suggested he and Koenma scout in the opposite direction, and the two men took off, Hiei just looked board. "This is a total waist of time."

When Hiei sat on a felled tree trunk, Kurama decided to finally ask about his relationship with Yusuke. Before he could utter a word however, Kuwabara called out to him. "Hey Kurama, come check out these flowers. Yukina would just love these. Are they safe for me to take to her? She always smiles so pretty when I bring her flowers."

With a sigh, Kurama turned away from Hiei and went to see the flowers. "You are right Kuwabara, Yukina would love these. The wild flowers in this area are especially lovely. If you gather the ones you want, I'll revert them to seeds and make them into a bouquet for you to give her when we get home."

Momentarily forgetting the mission, Kuwabara gave him a big smile. "Hey thanks, Kurama."

Leaving Kuwabara to pick wild flowers, Kurama turned back to see Hiei rolling his eyes. Something in Hiei's look suddenly irritated him. Walking briskly towards him, Kurama growled under his breath, before walking away. "If you say one word to that sweet man, so help me Hiei, I will feed you to one of my plants."

Ruby eyes widened in shock at the venom in his partner's threat. Wondering what had upset the redhead, Hiei decided to follow. When they were out of earshot, Hiei called out. "What the hell was that all about Kurama?"

In a rare show of anger, Kurama turned on him. "You were about to make a snide comment to what is probably the best man you or I will ever know, simply because he wanted to make Yukina smile. Well, I don't want to hear it anymore. You couldn't ask for a better husband for your sister, yet all you can ever do is criticize him. Whether you want to admit it or not, Kuwabara is sweet, loving and gentle. He is also strong enough to care for her and protect her."

Hiei scoffed. "He's an idiot."

With an impatient sigh, Kurama snarled. "No Hiei, you are the idiot! That man sacrificed everything for the woman he loves. For her happiness and safety he's tied himself to a woman who doesn't even understand the meaning of love. He even plans to accept and raise her child as if it were his own. Do you know how hard that is Hiei? To want to give everything to the one you love, even knowing that they may never return your love?"

Hiei's eyes widened in shock as Kurama's next words struck him to the core. "You always say that Kuwabara is the weak one, but I think it's you that is weak Hiei. You already have her love, yet you are too selfish to return it. Yukina's fondest wish is to have her brother in her life, yet you can look you sister in the eye and deny her that wish. Kuwabara is by far the better man, and deserves Yukina's love much more than you ever will."

At the look in Hiei's eyes, Kurama almost regretted his harsh words. With a sad sigh, Kurama turned to watch Kuwabara coming towards them with an armful of flowers. "I'm sorry Dragon. I don't know why I suddenly decided to come down on you about this. I guess being in a similar situation myself, I just felt the need to defend him. I know you love your sister, and would never intentionally hurt her. I just think Kuwabara deserves a chance to make Yukina happy. So cut him some slack, okay?"

Hiei never got a chance to respond as Kuwabara approached. "Thanks for helping me with this Kurama. I just know these will make Yukina so happy."

Hiei watched in silence as Kurama took the flowers Kuwabara had picked and reduced them to seeds. When the seeds had been safely tucked away, Kuwabara's wistful look turned serious. "Okay, let's go get those demons so I can go home to my beautiful lady."

Not wanting to admit he was seeing Kuwabara in a new light, Hiei turned away with a grunt. "Hn, then do something besides gather flowers and go find the Detective and that over grown baby."

* * *

Not far away Yusuke pouted. "Come on Koenma, let's let Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara take care of those demons. Hell, they probably won't even notice we're gone."

Trying not to smile at the adorable pout on the Toushin's lips, Koenma shook his head. "Believe me Yusuke, they'd notice. Besides, we have to tell them what those kids told us."

Reaching for Koenma's hand, Yusuke pulled him to a stop. Moving before him, Yusuke rested his hands on the taller man's chest as his big brown eyes pleaded with him. "Alright, but do we have to go right now? The phenomenon those kids described sure sounds like a portal opening, but they said it only happens after dark. That means we've got at least two or three hours before we need to be in position. I'm sure we could find something to entertain us until we have to find the others."

Koenma's breath caught as Yusuke's arms circled his neck. As hard as he tried to resist the tug of those strong arms, in the end Koenma slowly lowered his head with a whisper. "This is a bad idea Yusuke."

Just before Koenma's lips settled on his, Yusuke chuckled. "I don't care."

Gathering Yusuke in his arms, Koenma's tongue pushed past the willing lips beneath his. Yusuke's moan only served to fuel Koenma's desire. Wanting more contact, Koenma maneuvered Yusuke against a nearby tree. Bending a knee, Koenma pushed it between Yusuke's thighs. The new position had firm thighs rubbing already aroused cocks to full erection.

Loving the feel of having his unrequited desire finally returned, Yusuke raised a leg to wrap around Koenma's hip. Hearts pounded as Koenma shifted his hips to rub their erections together. The intense surge of desire forced Yusuke to tear his lips away to moan louder. Koenma took advantage when Yusuke threw his head back and lowered his head to the neck exposed to him. "You're so young Yusuke. You have no idea how many problems a relationship between us will create."

Burying a hand in Koenma baby soft brown hair, Yusuke turned to kiss his temple. "Quit sounding like an old man Koenma. You worry too much. Besides, you know I love a good challenge."

Drawing a deep breath, Koenma raised his head to look into Yusuke's chocolate eyes. "First off, I am an old man. Damn it Yusuke, I'm over seven hundred years old. Compared to me, you're just a baby. As to worrying, hell yes I'm going to worry. A relationship between us would be more than a challenge, Yu-Chan. If my father finds out I'm romantically involved with a demon, especially a demon lord, there could be all out war."

Of all the things he'd said, Koenma had to laugh at the one that Yusuke latched onto. "YU-CHAN! I'm not some little kid OLD MAN! As for the rest, who cares? Let your big bad daddy get mad. It's not like he hasn't tried to kill me before."

With a sigh, Koenma leaned down for one last lingering kiss before stepping away from Yusuke. "We'll talk about it later Yu-Chan. Right now we have to go find the others."

Not waiting for Yusuke to protest, Koenma turned and walked away. With a frustrated sigh, Yusuke followed. "Alright Old Man, I'll let you off the hook for now. But you'll have to deal with me sooner or later."

* * *

Turning, Hiei glared Kurama as they ran after Kuwabara. "Tell me again why the hell I should care if those demons want to steal a bunch of human cats?"

Glancing to see that they hadn't lost Yusuke and Koenma, Kurama sighed. "We have to stop them at cats Hiei. You know the next step up the food chain after animals would be human children."

Ahead of them, Kuwabara called back. "Come on guys, the one with the blue hair still has that cute little calico."

What they had hoped would be a training mission, turned out to be nothing more than animal rescue. Kuwabara did get the satisfaction of pounding the stuffing out of the blue haired demon. When the demon could barely stand, Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara's wrist. "Enough Kuwa, he's no match for you, let alone the rest of us. Get out of here you scum, and don't let us find you or your friends in the Ningenkai again. We won't be so lenient next time."

After the demon scurried away, the five men looked around as if trying to decide what to do. Kurama finally looked down at his watch. "It's almost midnight. We could spend the next few hours getting home, or there's an inn in the town just past those trees. We could get a drink and a couple of rooms and go home tomorrow."

Yusuke's brown eyes lit up. "I say a drink and a warm bed sound pretty good. Let's go."

Not waiting for the others to voice an opinion, Yusuke grabbed Koenma's arm and headed in the direction Kurama indicated. With a shrug, Kuwabara followed. "What the hell."

With nothing more than brief eye contact, Kurama and Hiei followed their friends. Twenty minutes later they all sat at a table in the inn's bar having a drink. Yusuke raised his glass in a toast. "Lame as it was, here's to another successful mission."

Three drinks later, Kurama had spoken to the inn keeper about rooms. "There are only three rooms available. Two doubles and one single. Hiei and I can share as usual. What about the three of you?"

When Yusuke opened his mouth, Koenma looked nervous. "There's no way I'm sharing a room with that mangy cat Kuwabara's got."

Gently stroking the little calico cat in his arms, Kuwabara frowned. "Relax Urameshi, the cat and I will take the single."

Seeing Koenma's discomfort, Yusuke scoffed. "Yeah, I'd better guard Koenma anyway. That's all I'd need is to get in trouble with his daddy if something happens to him here."

Under his breath, Yusuke whispered to Koenma suggestively. "Guess you'll just have to sleep with me Old Man."

Yusuke grinned seeing that even at seven hundred years old, Koenma could still blush. After finishing their drinks, the five of them headed upstairs. Kuwabara and the cat were the first to disappear into their room. With a quiet "goodnight", Kurama ushered Hiei into their room. Opening the door to the last room, Yusuke grinned when he saw only one large bed. Holding out his hand, Yusuke beaconed Koenma. "Let's go to bed Koenma."

Resigning himself to the inevitable, Koenma entered the room and turned to watched as Yusuke closed and locked the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I know this chapter is a little short but since it's pure smut, I don't think I'll hear any complaints. I've never written a tandom sex scene before,I hope this comes out the wayI hope. 

As always, thank you all for your kind words, both about my brother and my story. Enjoy.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**CHAPTER 5**

Moving to the window, Hiei checked that it was secure as he looked out into the night. Seeing Hiei's distant look, Kurama sighed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Kurama called out to him. "Hiei, will you come sit with me please?"

Almost reluctantly, Hiei moved to join Kurama. When Hiei was seated beside him, Kurama reached out to take his hand thoughtfully. "Hiei, I don't know what got into me today. I really am sorry I jumped on you about Kuwabara, and especially for what I said about you and Yukina. I guess I thought that now that you have a lover, it might be easier for you to understand Kuwabara's feelings for Yukina."

Ruby eyes widened as Hiei's head snapped around to meet green ones. Seeing Hiei's look, Kurama chuckled and reached for his scarf. With a slow pull, the scarf slipped from Hiei's neck. "You didn't think I'd notice the various hickeys and love bites you've come home with over the last month Dragon? I'm a little hurt that you haven't trusted me enough to tell me about your lover. I'm also a little grateful that you haven't."

At first, Hiei looked away guiltily. At Kurama's last comment though, Hiei turned back with a frown. "Why grateful Fox?"

With a sad smile, Kurama's fingers ghosted over the hickey on Hiei's neck. "Because I'm jealous. As happy as I am for you that you've found someone Hiei, I wish it were me that you allowed to love you."

At Hiei's gasp, Kurama turned away. Rising from the bed, he went to look out the window. Before Hiei could say anything, Kurama drew a deep breath and turned back to him with a smile. "Hiei I hope you won't mind if I let Yoko out for a while. He's been in my head clambering to be set free ever since we entered Makai. I'll see you when we return to the Ningenkai."

Before Kurama could change forms, Hiei jumped up and ran to him. Grabbing the front of Kurama's shirt as if to prevent him from leaving, Hiei tried to explain. "Kurama wait! Damn it Fox, it isn't what you think."

Reaching out to stroke Hiei's cheek, Kurama smiled. "It doesn't matter what I think Hiei, as long as you're happy. Now please, just let me go. I really don't want your pity right now, and I'm sick of listening to Yoko's. Maybe if I let him out, he'll leave me alone for a while."

After a brief pause, Kurama leaned down to gently kiss Hiei's lips before pulling back. Stepping away from him, Kurama raised his energy and disappeared. In his place was a much taller silver Youko. "Hello Little Dragon. Did you miss me?"

When Yoko would have reached for him, Hiei ducked away and growled under his breath. "This wasn't part of our deal you stupid Youko!"

With a laugh, Yoko's long arms easily captured the fleeing fire demon. "Relax Baby Dragon, Shuuichi won't know a thing. Actually, he's off sulking right now. Guess he was a little more bothered by our little trysts than I thought he would be."

Hiei struggled to resist the strong arms holding him close. "He doesn't know it was you, now let me go you pervert! I won't let you do this any more! I won't keep doing this if it hurts Kurama!"

Sitting on the bed, Yoko pulled Hiei onto his lap. With a sigh, Yoko forced Hiei to meet his gaze. "Do you really love him so much that you would give up the pleasure I give you?"

Feeling a slight tinge of regret, Hiei answered without hesitation. "Yes!"

With a sigh, Yoko nodded. "Alright Little Dragon. I'll give in for now. Just remember, that to love him, you'll eventually have to accept me. Now let's get you to bed."

* * *

Across the hall, Yusuke stood waiting to see what Koenma would do now that they were alone. When Koenma walked across the room to look out the window, Yusuke moved behind him and slipped his arms around the taller man. Nuzzled the back of his neck, Yusuke whispered "You don't need to be nervous Koenma. I may not be experienced making love to another man, but I promise to be gentle with you."

Shivering at the intimate touch, Koenma whispered back. "You seem to be under the misconception that you'll be on top when we make love Yu-Chan."

Lifting his lips, Yusuke turned Koenma to face him and chuckled. "You think you're capable of dominating me in bed Old Man? You only stopped being a toddler a few years ago. Have you even had a lover before? I've at least been with Keiko."

Lazily trailing a hand down the chest before him, Koenma began tugging Yusuke's t-shirt from his pants. "I've only been able to _maintain_ my adult form for a few years Yusuke. However, I've been able to _take_ my adult form for short periods since I was a hundred years old. As a Reikai lord I assure you, I have not lacked for lovers over the past six hundred years." 

Yusuke gasped when a soft thumb flicked across one of his nipples. When Koenma leaned down to lick the other nipple Yusuke had to gulped air in an attempt to regain his composure. "Lovers huh? Is there… um… anyone I should be jealous of?"

With a chuckle, Koenma pushed Yusuke's shirt over his head before lowering his head to the Toushin's neck. "No Yu-Chan. There might have been a few that were special, but none that I loved… until now."

Turning his head, Koenma claimed Yusuke's lips in a passionate kiss. By the time he lifted his head, Koenma had Yusuke whimpering with need. "So, other than experience, what makes you think I'll submit to you?"

Licking his lips, Koenma smiled. "How about I make you a wager Yusuke? I'll give you a blow job, and if you have the ability to dominate me when I'm through, I'll submit to you willingly."

By the time Koenma had finished speaking, he had Yusuke's pants undone and was pushing them past his hips. "I'll take that bet Old Man. You really think you're that good?" 

As Yusuke kicked off his pants, Koenma stripped off his own shirt. Moments later the floor was littered with clothes and Yusuke was spread out on the bed with Koenma kneeling between his knees. Yusuke gasped as soft fingers circled his aching erection. Grinning up at his new lover, Koenma couldn't resist taunting him. "I don't just think I'm good Yu-Chan, I know I am. Believe me, after sucking on a pacifier for the past seven hundred years, I give great head."

Koenma gave him two seconds to comprehend his meaning, before his mouth descended on Yusuke's throbbing cock. As his mouth worked Yusuke's erection, Koenma had to smile at the wail of pleasure his lover gave. 

* * *

Not giving Hiei a chance to say no, Yoko expertly stripped him and tucked him under the covers. When Yoko turned as if to leave, Hiei sat up and called out. "Where the hell are you going?"

The Youko turned a lazy gaze back to Hiei. "Since you're obviously not putting out tonight, I guess I'll just have to find my pleasure elsewhere."

A sudden pleasure filled scream from across the hall made Yoko frown. "Hm, if memory serves Koenma used to be pretty good in bed. Then again, after that cry of pleasure, I doubt Yusuke would be willing to share."

From out in the hall, they suddenly heard Kuwabara banging on a door. _"URAMESHI! Are you alright? Open the damn door before I break it down!"_

Even Hiei had to smirk at the barely coherent response that was called back. _"Get the hell… OHH… outta here…AHH… Kuwa, before I…GODS KOENMA… before I kill you… AHH YES!"_

When he heard Kuwabara grumbling as he headed back to his own room, Hiei turned to see the unbridled lust in Yoko's eyes. Hiei's amusement faded and his heart pounded as he waited for Yoko's reaction. "Kuwabara's not exactly my type, but it might be fun to hear him whimper like a girl while I fuck him."

Before Yoko could reach for the door knob, Hiei flew out of bed. Grabbing Yoko's arm, Hiei dragged him back toward the bed. Shoving the not so reluctant Youko down on the bed, Hiei crawled over him and began removing his clothes. With a vulpine grin, Yoko reached up to stroke Hiei's cheek. "For someone you profess to hate Hiei, you were quick to sacrifice yourself for the human. Now be a good little pet and put that hot little mouth of yours around my cock. Just thinking of Koenma giving Yusuke a blow job made me hunger to feel your sweet tongue on me. If you please me enough, I might just let you off the hook for tonight."

Kneeling between Yoko's thighs, Hiei tossed his silky pants aside. When Hiei's eyes widened, and he hesitated, Yoko pushed himself up on an elbow. With his free hand, he reached out to curl his fingers around Hiei's neck. Slowly he pulled Hiei towards his dripping erection. "You've never done this before, have you my pet? Relax, I'll teach you how to pleasure me properly. Now, give me a lick and see how I taste."

Gulping, Hiei slowly did as he was told. Realizing the taste wasn't much different than when he'd tasted himself in Yoko's mouth, Hiei relaxed a little. Yoko however seized the opportunity and pulled Hiei's mouth down on him. "Now open wide Little Dragon, and slide me deep into your mouth."

Careful not to gag his little lover, Yoko's hand on Hiei's neck continued to guide his movements. "That's it Little One, now suck me hard as your mouth moves on me. Oh yeah, just like that. Use your tongue Hiei. Yeah, and gently scrape my length with your teeth. AHH, I love that. Come on Baby, faster. Suck harder."

Several minutes passed as Yoko continued to tell Hiei how to pleasure him. Before long though, passion took over and Yoko was thrusting in Hiei's mouth. "Gods Hiei, your mouth feels almost as good as that tight little body of yours. Now relax your throat Lover, I don't want you to choke."

That was all the warning Hiei had before Yoko thrust harder and climaxed. Only when Yoko slumped back on the bed did Hiei dare allow the flaccid member to slip from his lips. Unsure of what to do, Hiei didn't move until Yoko reached for him. "Come here Lover, let's get some sleep. I want to have plenty of time to play before Shuuichi takes you home."

Allowing Yoko to pull him into his arms, Hiei lay stiffly against him. "I hate you for this you know."

Yoko just laughed. "There's a fine line between love and hate Hiei."

* * *

Yusuke's body still quivered from the force of his orgasm. Panting to catch his breath, Yusuke was barely aware of Koenma crawling over him. Looking down at his lover laying limp against the sheets, Koenma grinned. "Looks like I won our wager Yu-Chan. Don't worry though, I'm just as good with my body as I am with my mouth."

Even if he had the strength to respond, Koenma didn't give Yusuke the chance as he swooped down and claimed his parted lips. As Koenma settled between his legs, Yusuke bent his knees invitingly. When Koenma's surprisingly large cock pushed inside him, Yusuke was vividly aware of how thoroughly he'd been prepared. He was also pleasantly surprised that there was very little discomfort.

Giving a few firm thrusts, Koenma was pleased to feel Yusuke begin to harden again. At the first stroke against his secret pleasure spot, Yusuke tore his lips from Koenma's and moaned. "Oh yeah Koenma! Right there! Harder!"

Slipping a hand under one of Yusuke's legs, Koenma raised it up, giving him a better angle to thrust into his lover. Yusuke's moan became a loud cry of appreciation. "AHH! Hell yes! More!"

Pleased with his lover's response, Koenma's lips attacked Yusuke's neck as his hands roamed his body. Drowning in pleasure, Yusuke could only wrap his arms and legs around Koenma and submit to his lover's desires. Finally, when he thought his body could take no more, Yusuke begged brokenly. "Please! I can't… I need… I AHH!"

Though Koenma had the stamina to continue for hours, he knew Yusuke wasn't experienced enough yet to handle it. Pushing up on his knees, Koenma indulged his own desires for a moment, thrusting hard and deep into Yusuke's virgin body. Fueled by Yusuke's sweet whimpers, Koenma finally reached for the Toushin's erection and allowed him to climax. A few more quick thrusts and Koenma found his own release.

Beneath him, Yusuke barely remained conscious long enough for Koenma to roll off and pull the covers over them. With a sleepy smile, Koenma held Yusuke as he slept. "I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into Yusuke. I just pray I'm strong enough to protect you from the opposition I'm sure we're about to face."

Gently kissing Yusuke's temple, Koenma held him closer as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Across the hall, Yoko held a sleeping Hiei against him. Looking down at him, Yoko smiled sadly as he whispered to Hiei's sleeping form. "I know you hate me right now Hiei, but soon I hope you'll understand. I'm doing what I must for us… for you, me… and Shuuichi. As much as I enjoy making love to you, I'm looking forward to playing with you tomorrow. So sweet dreams my beautiful Little Dragon."

\/p


	6. Chapter 6

Thank god nothing is new in my life right now, good or bad. I've had enough for a while. Thanks again for all your kind words and good wishes.

Okay, this chapter will have a bit more substance than the last. There will be a little smut at the end that I think you will all approve of though. Thank you all for reading, and keep leaving those awesome reviews. You know how much I love those.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**Chapter 6**

Yoko hadn't been lying when he'd said he wanted to play. On the trip back to the Ningenkai, Yoko had them all running and playing like children. Try as he might, Hiei couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful Youko running ahead of him. That morning, Yoko had woken him with the most exquisitely sensual lovemaking that they had ever shared. By the time Hiei lay exhausted and sated in the Youko's arms, he almost felt like Yoko might actually care for him, or maybe even love him just a little.

Watching with him now, Hiei wondered why he was both bothered and pleased that he might be more to Yoko than just a sex toy. With no answers, Hiei watched Yoko's nose suddenly twitch and his ears perk up. Before he could inquire as to what he'd sensed, Hiei watched the Youko veer from the path and disappear from sight. Without even a glance at their friends, Hiei quickly followed.

Behind him, Hiei could hear Kuwabara call out, but it was the sudden cry of pain in front of him that drew his full attention. Flitting through the trees, Hiei found Yoko kneeling in a clearing. Sword drawn, Hiei rushed towards him. "KURAMA!"

Smelling blood, Hiei's heart pounded in relief when he saw Yoko kneeling before the dead body of a demon. As smiling golden eyes looked up at him, Hiei realized Yoko was examining a plant, not the dead demon. Sheathing his katana, Hiei reached for the Youko's chin to examine the blood on his cheek. "Damn it you stupid Fox! What the hell were you thinking? Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Grabbing the front of Hiei's cloak, Yoko pulled him down for a quick kiss. "Relax Little Dragon, I'm fine. It's just a little scratch. Did you see what that filthy demon was doing? This plant he chopped down just to clear his path is very rare. It gives off the most beautiful scent when it's cut, I couldn't miss it."

Shaking his head, Hiei sighed in frustration. "Only a damn Youko would risk his life for a plant! Now let me look at that cut."

Turning Yoko's head to the side, Hiei saw that it truly was only a scratch. Leaning down, Hiei gently licked the wound clean. The Youko shivered at Hiei's tender ministrations. The plant was forgotten as Yoko knelt before Hiei. Wrapping his arms around the fire demon, Yoko waited for Hiei to finish, then turned his head and claimed his lips.

By the time Yoko released him, Hiei was breathless and wanting more. As Yusuke, Kuwabara and Koenma approached, Hiei stepped away, but not before hearing Yoko whisper smugly. "So maybe you care for me more than you realize Little Dragon."

As Yoko told the others about the demon, Hiei stepped away to burn the demon's remains. This gave Hiei a moment to think about Yoko's words. How much did he really care for the Youko? It had been Kurama's name he'd called. Maybe that is who he was protecting.

Knowing he was lying to himself, Hiei marched over to Yoko. Grabbing a long silver forelock, Hiei pulled him down to his eye level. Yoko's smug look faded as Hiei growled through his teeth. "If Shuuichi gets hurt because of your carelessness, I'll make you pay!"

As Hiei marched off, Yoko looked at their friends. Though no one else had heard Hiei's words, his anger was clear. Hoping no one noticed that Hiei's words upset him, Yoko looked at them and grinned. "We're almost at the portal, I think it's time Shuuichi came back. See you guys later."

Not waiting for anyone to respond, the Youko raised his energy and a moment later his redheaded human aspect appeared. Taking in the scorched ground, his friend's confused looks and a missing Hiei, Kurama frowned. "Obviously, I missed something."

Yusuke looked at him confused. "Are you saying you're not aware of what's going on when Yoko's out?"

Kurama shrugged. "That depends Yusuke. Sometimes I don't pay attention, and sometimes Yoko blocks me from knowing. Now, would someone care to enlighten me?"

Not sure what to say, all three men looked at each other and shrugged. It was Kuwabara that finally spoke. "We're not really sure ourselves. You… I mean Yoko… ran off, and when we got here, there was a dead demon and Hiei seemed mad at him for something."

Frowning, Kurama's senses reached out for Hiei's. "I see. I suggest we go find Hiei and get ourselves home then."

Though he calmly led his friends after Hiei, in his mind Kurama was anything but calm. _"Damn it Yoko, what the hell happened with Hiei?"_

There was a long pause before Yoko answered. _"Relax Little Kit. He's just upset that I went after a demon and risked his precious redheaded fox over a plant."_

Kurama wasn't convinced. _"I know there's more to it than that. I know you blocked me from knowing what was going on at least part of the time . What are you hiding from me Yoko?"_

In his head, Yoko laughed. _"Why don't you ask Hiei?"_

Frustrated, Kurama pushed Yoko to the back of his mind and blocked him. A few minutes later they caught up with Hiei. Falling into step beside him, Kurama waited until Hiei met his glance. "Is everything alright Hiei? Yoko didn't cause too much trouble did he?"

Not wanting to lie to him, Hiei shrugged. "Youko's were born to cause trouble Fox."

Kurama laughed. "Yes Hiei, I guess we were. So, everything's alright? I got the impression you were upset."

Shaking his head, Hiei shrugged off the comment and asked a question of his own. "Kurama, you said _'we'_. You have two forms and consciousnesses, yet one soul. Are you one being, or two?"

Curious as to where this question came from, Kurama pondered his answer. "I'm really not sure Hiei. When I was a child, I felt like a human, possessed by a demon. As I grew older and learned to accept that I was a demon, I tried to be only one being. After I was able to retake my Youko form though, I did begin to feel like two separate beings. Now, as I said, I'm not sure."

Kurama paused to think a moment. "The older I get, Yoko and I are becoming more integrated. I've begun to wonder if we are merging and becoming one being, or if he, as the stronger being, will take over and I will eventually cease to exist."

Hiei's eyes widened. Thinking that Kurama's human form might not exist some day, wasn't the same as having Kurama think it. Somehow, that made the possibility that he might lose the redhead, that much more real. Though Hiei was rarely ever afraid, the thought of losing Kurama scared him more than he wanted to admit. "Stupid Fox."

Though Kurama didn't understand Hiei's comment, that combined with the fire demon suddenly flitting away told him his friend was bothered by something. Seeing Yusuke holding hands with Koenma, Kurama wondered if they were the cause. For weeks now Kurama had thought that Yusuke might be Hiei's lover. Now he wasn't so sure.

Half an hour later they caught up with Hiei who was waiting for them in a tree near the portal. As soon as they crossed through the portal, Hiei watched Kuwabara run up to Kurama. "Hey Kurama, we'll be at the temple in a few minutes. Can I get those flowers for Yukina?"

With a smile, Kurama carefully removed several seeds from his hair and grew them into beautiful blossoms. "Here you are Kuwa. Let me help you arrange them."

Within minutes Kuwabara held a huge bouquet of flowers. "Gee thanks Kurama. I can't wait to see my sweet Yukina's smile when she sees these."

When Kuwabara headed towards the temple, Hiei saw Kurama look at him. Remembering his friend's harsh words, Hiei quickly looked away. Silently, they all followed Kuwabara. As they approached the temple, Hiei could feel that Yukina's energy was fluctuating. When Yukina rushed out on the porch, Hiei expected the little Koorime to seek him out before Kuwabara. He was shocked when his sister didn't even look at him but smiled at her husband and called out. "Kazuma!"

Running to the edge of the porch, Kuwabara held out the bouquet. "For you my lovely wife. I missed you."

Accepting the flowers Yukina gave him a brilliant smile. "Oh Kazuma, they're beautiful. I missed you too."

Yukina blushed sweetly. Since Kuwabara hadn't stepped onto the porch, Yukina only had to lean forward to kiss his cheek. When he hesitantly slipped his arms around her, Yukina wrapped her arms around his neck and accepted his hug. Watching their reunion, Hiei didn't dare look at Kurama.

After a moment, Kuwabara pulled back to look at her. "Your energy is erratic Sweetheart."

Reluctantly, Kuwabara released her and turned to Hiei. "Hey Shrimp, come here. Yukina needs you."

As Hiei moved towards his sister, he briefly caught Kurama's eye. Though he was expecting to see an '_I told you so'_ look, Kurama merely smiled. Looking away, Hiei held a hand out to the Koorime. "The oaf is right for a change. Your energy is unstable Yukina. Let's go inside."

Giving her husband a reassuring smile, Yukina handed him the flowers before following Hiei inside. Seeing Kuwabara's look of longing as he watched Hiei lead his wife away, Kurama came clapped him on the shoulder. "Let's go put Yukina's flowers in a vase so she can enjoy them when she feels better."

Trailing behind the others, Yusuke and Koenma arrived at the temple after the others had all gone inside. Seeing this, Yusuke looked at Koenma and shrugged. "Who needs them anyways. No one in Reikai knows we're back. Let's go to my apartment before I have to take you back."

A few minutes later Botan went to the door and looked out. "Kurama, weren't Yusuke and Koenma with you?"

Remembering the flirting his friends had been doing all morning, Kurama shrugged evasively. "I think they said something about getting something to eat before going back to Reikai."

Kurama tried not to look guilty when Botan gave him a look that said she knew he was lying. Without comment though she accepted his answer and turned to glance at Hiei and Yukina. Smiling at how cute the twins looked with Yukina snuggled on Hiei's lap, Botan sighed. "If I go back without Koenma there will be a whole lot of questions that I really don't want to answer. I think I'll go visit Shizuru for a while. Bye everyone."

As Botan turned to leave, Yukina lifted her head from Hiei's shoulder and waved. "Goodbye Botan, and thank you for staying with me."

Deciding to leave the Koorime siblings alone, Kurama went to see if he could help Kuwabara study for finals. When Kurama left the room, Yukina turned her big ruby eyes up to Hiei. "Hiei, I know you're not really my brother, but I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?"

Nervous, Hiei glanced at the door, hoping that Kurama would return. Seeing that wasn't likely to happen any time soon, Hiei glanced down at his sister and grunted. "Hn."

Interpreting that as a 'yes', Yukina smiled. "I was wondering if you could help me with Kazuma. He's such a wonderful man, and he's done so much for me since I told him about the baby. He deserves a real wife, not just the impersonal relationship we have now. The only problem is that growing up as I did, I don't know how."

Shocked by her request, Hiei was suddenly grateful that Kurama wasn't here to gloat. "I… um… I'm not sure how I can help you Yukina. Like you, I grew up without anyone to teach me about such things."

Pulling back a little, Yukina gave him a serious look. "Well, since you and Kurama are in love, I was hoping you would teach me about love. I know I care for Kazuma and that he's very important to me, but how do I know if I'm in love with him?"

Dreading the ensuing conversation, Hiei thought for a moment. "He was your first thought when we returned today, even though you needed my energy for your baby. His happiness is obviously very important to you too. Those are signs that you might… love him. Being a real wife to him is more than just feelings though Yukina. Real couples share an… intimate physical relationship as well. How do you feel about that?"

Lowering her eyes, Yukina blushed. "I've been wondering about that. Even though Koorime don't have the physical relationships you mentioned, I'm not blind. In my travels, I've seen the way demons act when they are in heat. I've even witnessed a few of the less discrete ones rutting a few times. I think Kazuma wants me like that. I've smelled his arousal when we hug sometimes."

Since Yukina was no longer drawing on his energy, Hiei lifted her off him and set her beside him on the sofa. This action helped him cover his irritation at her words. Drawing a breath, Hiei tried to keep his voice calm. "How does that make you feel?"

Though her blush deepened, Yukina gave him a little smile. "I think I like it. My heart beats faster and I get this strange, fluttery feeling deep down in my stomach. I know it's not fair to him, but sometimes I hug him just to see if I can make him react."

The big brother in him wanted to throw Yukina over his shoulder and hide her away in Makai. Instead Hiei asked her another question. "Yukina, you've told me many times that you love your brother. If he were to come back now and ask you to return to Makai with him, would you leave Kuwabara?"

Startled ruby eyes widened. "That's a cruel question Hiei. I want my brother back so much it hurts, but when I agreed to marry Kazuma I cut my ties to Makai. I vowed to stay by his side, for better or worse, until parted by death. All I can do is pray that my brother would never be so cruel as to ask me to choose between him and my husband."

With a resigned sigh, Hiei nodded. "I think you've answered your own questions Yukina. It sounds to me like you should be talking to your husband about this, not me."

From the doorway, Kuwabara inquired. "Talk to me about what?"

Jumping from the sofa, Yukina ran to his side. Slipping an arm around him and resting her other hand on his chest, Yukina looked up at him as smiled. "I'll tell you later Kazuma."

Coming around them, Kurama came into the room. "Hiei, I think we should get going. I still have some studying to do myself."

Waving goodbye from the porch, Kuwabara was all smiles that Yukina still had her arm around him. When Kurama and Hiei were gone, Kuwabara gave his wife a curious look. Blushing, she took him by the hand and led him to the sofa. Kuwabara couldn't have been more shocked when the little Koorime pushed him down on the sofa, then crawled into his lap. "You wanted to know what Hiei thought I should talk to you about? I think maybe it would be easier if I showed you."

Soft little hands pressed against Kuwabara's cheeks, as Yukina pulled his face closer. A moment later pink lips pressed themselves against his in an innocent little kiss. When Yukina pulled back to look at him, Kuwabara said the first thing that came into his head. "Hiei told you to kiss me?"

Yukina giggled. "Not exactly Kazuma. He did suggest that I should talk to you about my feelings though. I hope you're not upset that I talked to him. When I talk to Hiei, it feels like I'm talking to my brother. I don't know very much about love. The only person I have ever loved is my brother. After talking to Hiei though, I'm fairly sure that I love you too Kazuma."

Kuwabara's jaw dropped at her admission. Reaching a hand up to caress her cheek, Kuwabara smiled. "I think those are the most beautiful words I've ever heard. I love you so much Yukina."

Slowly, so as not to frighten her, Kuwabara leaned down to kiss her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Yukina began to kiss him back. Burying a hand in her soft hair, Kuwabara parted her lips and deepened the kiss. A soft moan from her told him that his kiss was welcome.

Several minutes passed before the kiss ended. Panting softly to catch her breath, Yukina tucked her face into Kuwabara's neck. Settling back on the sofa with Yukina in his arms, Kuwabara didn't think life good get any better.

* * *

On the trip back to the apartment, Kurama had left Hiei to his thoughts. Now, standing in the living room, Kurama looked at Hiei expectantly. "So are you going to tell me, or not?"

Hiei smirked. "I wondered how long it would take before curiosity got to you Fox."

Though he smiled, Kurama remained silent as he waited for Hiei to speak. Rolling his eyes, Hiei growled. "I did what you wanted you stupid Fox! Are you happy now?"

Kurama frowned. "What is it I wanted Dragon?"

Hiei gave Kurama a disgusted look. "Yukina asked me if she might be in love with that oaf. You have no idea how repulsive it was to have my sister tell me that buffoon… excites her!"

Try as he might, Kurama couldn't hide his amusement. "So what did you tell her Hiei?"

Kurama was surprised when Hiei's look turned sad. "I asked her if she had to choose between her brother and Kuwabara who would she choose. She chose him, so I told her she should talk to him about how she feels."

Feeling Hiei's rejection, Kurama went to him. Hoping he wouldn't be pushed away, Kurama drew Hiei against him. "As her husband, she should choose him Hiei. That doesn't mean she loves you any less. Do you love her any less now that you have a lover?"

Feeling Kurama's arms tighten, and hearing his voice harden at the word 'lover', Hiei frowned. "I tried to tell you before Fox, my relationship with him is not what you think."

Kurama suddenly released him and turned away. "I don't want to know about him Hiei, so it doesn't matter. Besides, I'm not letting you change the subject. What you did for Yukina is what I would expect a brother who loves his sister to do. I'm very proud of you Hiei."

Though he was pleased with Kurama's praise, Hiei wasn't letting him off the hook. "Now who's changing the subject Fox? I let you get away with it last time, but not again. Obviously, it bothers you Kurama, so let's get it out in the open."

Hiei had to stop himself from flinching when Kurama turned on him. "Bothers me! You bet your ass it bothers me! In fact it makes me feel like a fool Hiei! I've loved you all these years, but haven't said anything because I was afraid you wouldn't understand! I was afraid you wouldn't want a relationship with me because I was a male, or because I was part human, or even because I wasn't strong enough! Now you have a lover, and I'm left alone to watch from the sidelines knowing he's kissing and touching the man I love!"

Though his voice was filled with sadness, Kurama's anger didn't diminish. "Go ahead, tell me about your lover Hiei! So help me though, if you say it's Yusuke, I'm going to kill him! I won't stand by and watch him use you then let him fuck his new lover right under your nose!"

Seeing the pain in Kurama's eyes, Hiei knew he could never tell him that Yoko was his lover. Not afraid of Kurama's anger, Hiei stepped in front of him. Grabbing a red forelock, Hiei pulled him closer. "Yusuke is not now, nor has he ever been my lover. I won't tell you who he is, only that he's not my lover by choice. If I had my choice Kurama, you would be my lover."

With that, Hiei leaned up and claimed Kurama's lips. Though startled by Hiei's admission, Kurama eagerly returned the kiss. When Hiei's arms wrapped around his neck, Kurama pulled him closer and licked at his lips. With a moan, Hiei parted his lips, allowing Kurama inside. When Hiei pressed himself closer, Kurama could feel the fire demon's growing erection rub against his own.

Without breaking their kiss, Kurama swept an arm under Hiei's legs and carried him to the bedroom. Hiei didn't release his hold on Kurama's neck as he was laid on the bed. Allowing himself to be pulled down, Kurama settled his body over Hiei's. When Kurama nudged a knee between Hiei's, he was surprised to feel them part willingly. A thick moan of desire rumbled in Kurama's throat as he realized Hiei was allowing him to dominate their lovemaking.

Hiei's mystery lover was forgotten as Kurama's hands began pushing at his clothes. When his sensitive nipple was stroked by soft fingers, then pinched, Hiei tore his lips from Kurama's and gasped. "Kurama!"

Hearing Hiei's passionate cry for the first time, Kurama wanted more. Leaning down, he licked the other nipple before drawing it into his mouth. As pleasure threatened to overwhelm him, Hiei wasn't even aware of Kurama removing the rest of his clothes. Only when Kurama sat up slightly to toss his own shirt aside did Hiei realize he was naked beneath the redhead.

As he reached down to undo his pants, Kurama saw a flash of uncertainty cross Hiei's face. Leaving his pants unfastened, Kurama sat back on his feet. Gripping his thighs with his hands, Kurama closed his eyes and drew several breaths as he tried to regain control. Green eyes flew open however, when calloused hands slid under his waist band and began pushing his pants down. "Gods Kurama, whatever you do, don't stop now."

After only the briefest hesitation, Kurama moved to one side and allowed Hiei to remove the last of his clothes. Hiei then watched Kurama turn and reach into the drawer by the bed for an all too familiar bottle of oil. Luckily, Kurama didn't seem to notice that it's contents had dwindled over the last few weeks. Taking the bottle from Kurama, Hiei poured some into his own hand.

Hiei held Kurama's gaze as he reached for his partner's hand and deftly coated his long fingers in oil. Then he smirked as Kurama gasped when Hiei grabbed his erection and stroked oil up and down it's length. Using one hand against the mattress for support, Kurama held Hiei's gaze as he reached between the fire demon's firm thighs. Hiei didn't flinch as Kurama's touch became more intimate. After a moment Hiei even matched the stroke of his hand on Kurama's cock to the stroke of the fingers inside him.

When Hiei's hips began meeting the pace of his fingers, and he threw his head back and moaned, Kurama knew he was ready. Crawling over him, Kurama leaned down to claim Hiei's lips at the same moment he claimed his body. When Hiei's nails clawed his back, Kurama took that as a sign to start moving. Setting an excruciatingly slow pace, Kurama tormented Hiei's body with pleasure.

Beneath him Hiei writhed, torn between wanting the exquisite pleasure to continue, and begging for it to end. In the end he simply moaned and allowed Kurama to set their pace. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more, Kurama's thrusts became harder and faster. Feeling his climax building, Hiei whimpered with need as he clung to his lover.

Teetering on the edge of his release, Hiei almost screamed when Kurama stopped moving. Barely able to focus, Hiei fought to meet Kurama's eyes. Seeing the wicked smirk on the redhead's face, Hiei growled in frustration. "Damn it Kurama…!"

One flex of Kurama's hips and Hiei's words were caught in his throat. Once again, Kurama was building their pleasure with infuriatingly slow thrusts. Though Hiei dug his nails into his lover's ass in an effort to make him move faster, Kurama would have none of it. With a laugh, Kurama nipped at his neck. "Not so fast Lover. I want to savor every moment of my cock sliding in and out of that tight little body of yours Dragon."

As if to prove his point, Kurama gave one hard thrust, aiming straight for Hiei's secret pleasure spot. Though he had teased and brushed it repeatedly since they had begun making love, this time Kurama's assault on it was head on, making Hiei cry out. "Ahh, yes Kurama! Right there!"

Repeatedly, Kurama teased Hiei by barely brushing against it several times, before once again giving a hard thrust that made his little lover moan in pleasure. When neither of them could take much more, Kurama reached between them, to grab Hiei's erection. Leaning down, Kurama growled in Hiei's ear. "Let me hear you my beautiful Dragon. I love it when you cry out your pleasure."

Not caring that he was moaning wantonly, Hiei gave Kurama what he asked for. "Gods Kurama, you feel so good inside me… Yes Fox, THERE… OH… OH… Kurama… YES, PLEASE!"

Twin cries of pleasure rent the air as Kurama and Hiei climaxed together. With Hiei's body still trembling from it's release, Kurama moved off of him. Gathering Hiei in his arms, the two men fell into an exhausted sleep.

Deep in Kurama's subconscious, Yoko mulled over the new turn of events and calculated his next move.


	7. Chapter 7

What the hell have I done? I think I may just have taken this somewhere I wasn't headed. It sure sounded good when I was writing it though, so I just couldn't stop. When you all get to the end of this chapter I think you'll see what I mean, so I sure would appreciate some speculations or suggestions because I only have an inkling of an idea as to where to go from here.

I also have to find a way to get back to Yusuke and Koenma. Oh well, enjoy and thanks for the great reviews.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**Chapter 7**

Sitting up against the headboard, Hiei sat watching Kurama sleep. As he did so, he wondered how Yoko would react to his new relationship with Kurama. The first time Yoko had come to him, he'd told Hiei that he was willing to share. Despite that, Hiei couldn't help but worry. For the first time since he'd reluctantly agreed to be Yoko's lover, the Youko hadn't come to him in the night.

Deep in thought, Hiei hadn't realized Kurama had woken until long arms circled his waist. With, Kurama's face buried against his stomach, Hiei reached down to stroke his hair. "Morning Fox."

Kurama kissed up Hiei's stomach and chest until their lips met. After sharing their first morning kiss as lovers, Kurama cuddled against Hiei with his head on the fire demon's shoulder. "Good morning my sweet Dragon. I wish I didn't have to go to school today. I want nothing more than to stay right here and make love to you all day."

Still stroking Kurama's hair, Hiei sighed. "I like the sound of that Fox. If you're going to make it to class on time though, you'd better get in the shower."

Tossing back the covers, Hiei pried Kurama's arms off him and rose naked from the bed. When Kurama gave Hiei a disappointed look, the fire demon smirked. "Are you coming Kurama, or to I have to wash my own back?"

A huge smile lit Kurama's face as he jumped from the bed and chased Hiei into the bathroom. More than an hour later Hiei kissed Kurama goodbye. As he did, he knew he'd never been so clean. Kurama had lovingly washed Hiei's hair before running his soapy hands over every inch of his body. When Hiei had in turn washed Kurama, the two soap slick bodies had slid to the bottom of the tub to come together in a frenzy of passion. It wasn't until Kurama had seen them both scrubbed clean a second time that they rinsed and got out.

Hurriedly, they dried and dressed before Hiei quickly ran a ki warmed brush through Kurama's hair. Grabbing his book bag, a banana and one last fiery kiss from Hiei, Kurama ran from the apartment. Watching him go, Hiei smirked and resolved that they would have to get up earlier tomorrow. No matter how fast his fox ran now, he was still going to be late for class.

Flitting from the apartment, Hiei headed for the temple. After making sure Kuwabara wasn't there, Hiei slipped in the door. He found Yukina in the kitchen, humming to herself. The moment she saw him though, Yukina squealed and threw herself into his arms. "Oh Hiei, I'm so happy! How can I ever thank you?"

After weeks of holding his sister in his arms as he fed her his ki, Hiei's only reaction to her burst of affection was to return her embrace. "So I take it things went well with… Kuwabara."

As she stepped back, Yukina's smile said it all. "You would have been so proud of me Hiei. When I didn't quite know how to tell him, I though of you. I thought of how you don't over think things, or talk too much, you just take action and get things done. So I just did it… I… I just kissed him."

Watching Yukina's excitement and how self assured she was telling him of what she had done, Hiei couldn't help but be proud of her. Even without knowing she was his sister, Yukina had used him as a role model in making herself a more confident person. "After I kissed him I told him that I was falling in love with him. Oh Hiei, it made him so happy. I never knew how wonderful it would feel to be the cause of someone else's happiness."

Thinking of Kurama's smile from that morning, Hiei knew exactly how she felt. "I'm happy for you Yukina."

Stepping away from him, Yukina hastily fixed him some breakfast. "Hiei, it's starting to feel like we're a real family now. All that's missing is my brother, and for our baby to be born of course."

Accepting the food she gave him, Hiei hoped his guilt didn't show. "Yukina, wouldn't you be angry with your brother if he suddenly showed up after all this time?"

Shacking her head, Yukina didn't even need to consider her answer. "No Hiei, I wouldn't. Even if he turns out to be someone I know. Being abandoned as he was, it's got to be hard for him to accept that I could love him without question. Don't laugh, but I've even imagined that you could be my brother."

Hiei nearly choked at her words. When he could speak, he looked at her in shock. "Where the hell would you get that idea?"

Smiling, Yukina shrugged. "Well, you fit the profile to a tee. You're a loner who has had to become strong to protect yourself. You don't trust easily and aren't used to receiving affection. Then there are the physical similarities. For a male, you're not very tall, and we do have the same ruby colored eyes. Both of those are Koorime traits."

Unable to swallow another bite, Hiei pushed his plate aside. After a minute, Yukina must have gotten tired of waiting for him to respond. "Don't worry Hiei, I know that's just wishful thinking on my part. I would hope that after all the years we've known each other, if you were my brother, you would trust me enough to tell me."

Wanting to know if Yukina was just guessing, or if she really knew he was her brother and was fishing for conformation, Hiei relaxed his hold on the jagon just slightly. It only took a moment for him to sense that she didn't know, but held a faint hope that it might be true. "Hiei, I really am grateful to you for being a brotherly figure to me though, and looking out for me all this time. Even though I might never find my real brother, you, Kurama, Yusuke and even Koenma, are the best substitute brothers I could have asked for."

Uncomfortable, Hiei tried to change the subject. "I notice you didn't include Kuwabara as a brother."

Yukina giggled. "A few months ago I probably would have, but not now. Kazuma is most defiantly my husband now."

When Hiei looked shocked at the implication of her words, Yukina giggled and blushed. "I didn't mean it like that Hiei. We did kiss a lot last night, and though it felt wonderful to sleep in his arms for the first time, all we did was sleep. Kazuma is a sweet, gentle and patient man. I think he will want to wait until the baby comes before we become lovers."

Relieved, Hiei sighed. "Just do me a favor Yukina. When it does happen, don't tell me about it."

* * *

After leaving the temple, Hiei went to the park. Too late he remembered that usually meant a visit from Yusuke. "Hey Hiei. How's it going?"

In usual Hiei fashion, the fire demon grunted. "Hn."

Making himself comfortable on a nearby branch, Yusuke sighed. "Yeah, after such an awesome weekend, this is even more boring that it was last week."

Hiei smirked. "You just think that because you got laid Detective."

Excitedly, Yusuke sat up and grinned. "I didn't just get laid Hiei. I got a blow job from the king of blow jobs and by the end of the weekend I'd been made love to up one side and down the other. Damn Hiei, I never knew sex could be like that."

Looking at him, Hiei decided that it was best not to let the Toushin know that the _'king of blow jobs' _might just have learned from a Youko master. "Hn. First Yukina and now you. Why the hell does everyone think they need to tell me about their love lives."

Yusuke's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Are you telling me that Kuwabara and Yukina…?"

Hiei growled. "NO! That fool did manage to make her fall in love with him though, so it's only a matter of time."

Laughing, Yusuke shook his head. "Poor Hiei. His little sister is all grown up and in love. What about you and Kurama though? If I'm not mistaken, there was a lot of moaning coming from your hotel room yesterday morning. That means Yoko's at least getting some. What about Shuuichi though?"

Hiei sat up and growled. "What happens between Kurama and I is none of your damn business Detective! Unless you want your throat slit, I'd suggest you keep your big mouth shut!"

When Hiei suddenly flitted away, Yusuke was left wondering. "I wonder what the hell that was all about?"

* * *

Kurama's hips swayed to the song on the radio as he fixed dinner that night. Occasionally he would sing along with the music. That was how Hiei found him when he came in that night. With a wiggle and a pivot, Kurama stopped mid-dance when he saw his lover watching him with a grin. "Hiei! Welcome home, I missed you."

Hiei suddenly found himself in Kurama's arms being thoroughly kissed. When they finally parted, they were both breathless. "Have a seat Dragon, dinner's about ready."

As they ate, Hiei told Kurama about his conversation with Yukina. "Hiei, I can't believe you used the jagon on Yukina!"

Reaching for seconds, Hiei shrugged. "It was so subtle she wasn't even aware of it Fox. I just had to know if she knew the truth."

Though Kurama didn't say a word, his eyes spoke volumes. "I know Kurama, I need to tell her. She's already guessed, but with my silence she thinks she's wrong. How the hell do I tell her though after lying to her all these years?"

Smiling, Kurama reached over to touch Hiei's arm. "With the same courage you taught her when she talked to Kuwabara. Believe me Hiei, she'll love you even more for telling her the truth."

Hiei nodded as he watched Kurama gather the dishes. "I sure the hell hope so Kurama."

Frowning at Hiei's soft words, Kurama went to kneel beside him. When unsure ruby eyes looked at him, Kurama smiled gently. "Now that you've had a little taste of love, both Yukina's and mine, you like it don't you Dragon?"

Holding Kurama's gaze, Hiei nodded shyly. Drawing a breath, Kurama seized his opening. "Does _he_ love you too Hiei?"

Kurama didn't miss the brief flash of disappointment in Hiei's eyes before the fire demon looked away. "In his own words, he's incapable of love Kurama. For him it's only about the sex."

Feeling his anger build, Kurama stood and went to finish the kitchen. The distraction did nothing to alleviate his anger. Throwing down the dishtowel, Kurama went to find Hiei had moved to the living room and was sitting on the sofa. "Hiei…"

Before he could finish, Hiei cut him off. "I don't want to talk about him Fox. Between Yukina and Yusuke, I've had just about enough talking about everyone's love life."

When Kurama moved before him and sat on the coffee table facing him, Hiei knew his fox would not tolerate being put off. "I'm sorry Hiei, but we have to talk about him. Even if we hadn't become lovers last night, I will not stand by and allow another to use you for sex. Nor will I allow what's happening between us to be just about sex. I love you Hiei, and I think you at least care about me. A moment ago when I asked if he loved you, I saw a look of disappointment in your eyes."

Hiei's eyes widened, but he didn't deny it. Sighing, Kurama nodded. "That's what I thought, but you can't have us both Hiei. Last night you said you would choose me, yet I don't think you want to give him up. I don't know what you expect from me Hiei, but I will not share, and now that I've had you, I will fight to keep you."

Not allowing Hiei to respond, Kurama swooped in and claimed his lips in a brutal kiss. Hiei could only grab Kurama's shoulders and hold on as the redhead ravished his mouth. As they kissed, Kurama began tearing at Hiei's clothes. The blue t-shirt he wore was tossed in shreds to the floor. A moment later his black jeans followed.

Though he was surprised by Kurama's forcefulness, Hiei was so turned on, he allowed the fox to prove his dominance. Hiei shivered when Kurama pushed him down on the sofa and forced his legs apart. Though the long fingers that touched him intimately were mysteriously cool and slick, Hiei still winced slightly at the almost brutal way they entered him.

As Kurama prepared Hiei for their joining, his lips and teeth were not idle. Hiei moaned as his nipples were licked and suckled then gasped when sharp teeth bit down on the flesh around one of them drawing blood. When Kurama withdrew his fingers to unfasten his pants, cold green eyes stared down into Hiei's "He says he'll share you? Let's see how much he likes sharing when he finds my marks on you the next time he touches you."

In one swift thrust, Kurama claimed Hiei's body. Even with the rough way Kurama was taking him, Hiei's pleasure was building with every stroke. When Kurama's lips attached themselves to a sensitive area on his neck, Hiei moaned loudly. This wasn't the exquisitely slow, sensual love making that Kurama had given him last night, but a strong, angry demon staking his claim on his lover.

Like his fighting, Kurama's assault on Hiei's pleasure zones were unerringly precise. Before long Hiei was hovering on the edge of climax. Remembering they way Kurama had drawn out his pleasure the night before, Hiei panted. "Gods Kurama, if you stop now so help me I'll… AHH YES!"

Kurama growled in triumph as Hiei cried out his release. A moment later he was forced to release Hiei's neck as his own climax tore a cry from his lips. "HIEI!"

Resting his forehead against Hiei's shoulder, Kurama struggled to regain control of both his body and his anger. When he finally raised his head to look down at his lover, Kurama was surprised to see a look of sated bliss on Hiei's face instead of the anger he was expecting. "Gods Kurama, that was so hot. Remind me to piss you off more often."

With some of his anger fading, Kurama smiled. "Just so you don't take a new lover every time you want it rough, I'll be happy to oblige."

Hiei's look suddenly changed to one of uncertainty. "Kurama, I…"

Leaning down, Kurama cut Hiei off with a gentle kiss. "I think we've gone as far as we can with this tonight Hiei. I've made my position clear, now you have to choose."

Lifting himself off Hiei, Kurama stood and striped off his soiled shirt. After handing it to Hiei to clean himself up with, Kurama fastened his pants. "I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head."

Sitting up, Hiei watched silently as Kurama went to the entry closet and pulled a sweat shirt over his bare torso. Without looking back, Kurama opened the door and walked out, leaving Hiei alone with his own thoughts.

Kurama wasn't two steps out the door when Yoko made his presence known with a laugh. _"Damn Little Kit, that was so hot it was even worthy of my praise."_

Wishing he could ignore him, Kurama ran down the street as he growled at the Youko in his head. _"Shut up Yoko."_

Again Yoko chuckled. _"Oh no Little Kit. Seeing the perfect Shuuichi Minamino lose his cool and take our sexy little Dragon in and erotic show of dominance is definitely something I won't keep quiet about."_

Annoyed, Kurama tried again. _"I'm warning you Fox…"_

The voice in his head became husky and suggestive. _"It felt good, didn't it Kit? The human lost control and for the first time you truly acted like a demon. There were no human emotions holding you back, just a demon's rage at his chosen mate being claimed by another. In fact, you're starting to act a lot more like me."_

Stopping at the corner three blocks from his apartment, Kurama had passed annoyance and was going straight to anger. _"You don't know what you're talking about you stupid Youko! I may have your soul but I will never be you!"_

In frustration, Kurama's palm smashed into a lamp post. Though the metal post wasn't damaged, the youki he emitted traveled up the post and shattered the light. Kurama didn't even flinch as he was showered in sparks and broken glass. _"Why the hell are you doing this to me Yoko? Why do you keep tormenting me? Do you think I'll give in and let you take control?"_

Yoko's voice softened. _"I'm doing this for us Shuuichi. For you, me and Hiei. Until you accept the inevitable…"_

This time when Kurama shouted at Yoko, it wasn't in his head, but loud enough to wake half the neighborhood. "NO! I WILL NOT ACCEPT IT! I WILL FIND A WAY TO STOP IT!"


	8. Chapter 8

I know I've kept you waiting for this but I'm really stuck on how to proceed. I'm going to post what I have so far, even though it's short, rather than keep you all waiting any longer. I hope you like it.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**Chapter 8**

Watching Koenma from the doorway, Botan sighed. The man who had been her boss, as well as her friend for centuries, was unhappy and she wasn't sure how to help him. Moving across the office, Botan went around the desk, and in a rare show of familiarity, sat on it's corner. "Why don't you go to him Junior?"

Looking at her thoughtfully, Koenma shook his head. "You know that would only be putting him in more danger Bo. The best thing I can do for Yusuke is to end it now, before he gets hurt. Damn, I never should have allowed it to start in the first place."

Botan smiled knowingly. "You know you don't mean that. Even if you end it now, which I hope you don't by the way, I think Yusuke might have a few things to say about that."

Koenma chuckled. "Yes Bo, you're probably right about that. Alright then, how do I have the man I want without my father killing him?"

Suddenly Botan was trying to hide a mischievous smile. Seeing this, Koenma frowned. "Botan…?"

Pink eyes widened at the warning in his voice. "Oh Koenma Sir, please don't ask me. I won't be able to sit for a year with the spanking I'll get if I tell another secret."

Botan gasped when her ankle was grabbed and she was dragged across the desk to sit right before him. "That will be nothing compared to what Yusuke will do to you if I tell him we can't see each other again because you've decided to keep your first secret."

In a huff, Botan crossed her arms and did her best to glare at him. "That's not fair! I've never told Yukina who her brother is. So there!"

Laughing at how cute she looked, Koenma nodded. "Alright, I'll give you that, but this is one secret you will not keep. Now start talking Bo, or I'm calling Yusuke."

Biting her lip, Botan thought a moment. Suddenly she got excited. "Bingo! I can't tell you what I know, but maybe you can guess. In all these years, have you ever been able to keep a secret from your father?"

Koenma looked at her suspiciously. "No, I haven't. No matter how hard I try, my father always knows what I've done."

After thinking a moment, Koenma's eyes widened. "Are you saying that my father already knows about me and Yusuke?"

With a shrug, Botan just grinned. "Around here, everything happens for a reason. Like most father/son relationships, King Enma knows the best way to get you to do what he wants, is to tell you something's forbidden."

Brown eyes narrowed as Koenma digested the meaning of her words. "If that's true, then my father is expecting me to defy him and continue seeing Yusuke."

With a big grin, Koenma jumped up, kissed Botan on the forehead and dashed off calling over his shoulder. "See ya Bo. Tell that stupid blue oni to finish my work for me, okay?"

Laughing, Botan hopped from the desk and called after him. "Have fun Koenma!"

She was about to go find Jorge when the intercom on Koenma's desk buzzed. Seeing who it was, Botan swallowed nervously before pushing the button. "Hello Sir. Can I help you?"

The deep voice on the other end never failed to make her tremble. "Get in here."

Fearing the worst, Botan quickly answered. "Yes Sir."

Scurrying through the palace, it only took Botan three minutes to reach her destination. Drawing a deep breath for courage, Botan raised her hand and knocked on the door. Even though her knock had been softer than she'd intended, it was quickly answered with a call to come in.

As it always did, the door slowly opened allowing her to enter, then silently closed behind her. Never sure what to expect, Botan was relieved when she found King Enma in his human sized form. Even sitting on the sofa though, it was easy to see that he was an impressive figure, tall and muscular. His features were rough and rugged, neither handsome nor unattractive.

Cold dark eyes regarded at her. "You told him, didn't you?"

Biting her lip, Botan gave him an innocent look. "No Sir, I swear. Perhaps he surmised, but I didn't tell. I wouldn't… honest."

His voice when he spoke was deep and authoritative as he looked at her skeptically. "You are too soft on him my Dear, just like his mother was before she left."

Hearing the endearment, Botan realized she wasn't in trouble and relaxed a little. Giving him a soft smile, Botan stepped closer. "That is why you brought me here, isn't it Sire? To be the softness in his life after his mother left. To be a feminine influence on him. To be his friend since he wasn't free to pursue friendships of his own."

With a sweep of his hand Enma invited Botan to sit beside him on the sofa. Once she was seated, Enma shook his head at her. "Don't you _'Sire' _me you little vixen. Thanks to you my heir is not only having an affair with a demon lord, he fancies himself in love with the man. His work is being done by those stupid onis and he thinks it's amusing to disobey me."

Botan opened her mouth to protest, but realizing it probably was her doing, shut it quickly. After a moment she grinned. "Oops. I guess that would be my doing."

Suddenly her smile faltered. "Please don't be mad at him Sir. Koenma can't help falling in love, and it's not his fault Yusuke's a demon."

Looking away, Enma's dark eyes became distant. "I'm not mad Botan. How can I fault my son for doing something I've done myself?"

Glancing shyly at him, Botan asked softly. "Please Sir, couldn't you just tell him? It would mean so much for him to know the truth."

Enma sighed. "Did I tell you she died a few years ago? No I don't suppose I did, because you would have scolded me for not telling him then. Her papers came across his desk and he never even knew it was her."

Sad pink eyes regarded him. "Oh Enma Sir. Telling him will be even harder now, but it should still be done."

Looking at her, Enma nodded. "I know Bo, but not yet. Maybe this thing with that Toushin will just be a fling and I won't have to tell him. Besides, I don't see Yusuke wanting to live in Reikai, so I'm going to hang onto my heir as long as I can."

Botan looked alarmed. "If that's true, what are you going to do?"

Enma stared at her a long time before he answered. "Actually Bo… I have another heir."

Pink eyes widened in shock. "You do Sir? Neither you or Koenma has ever told me he has a brother. This is wonderful. Who is he? Is it someone I know?"

Shaking his head, Enma sighed. "Neither of them know. Suffice it to say that I had a laps in judgment and it resulted in a child. Unfortunately, that laps cost me my wife and my relationship with my son. Not to mention the child I could never acknowledge."

Botan's eyes welled with tears of sympathy for the man she had always feared and yet secretly respected. Doing something she had never done before, Botan reached across the sofa and hugged the Reikai king. "Oh Enma."

Suddenly realizing what she had done, Botan gasped and would have pulled back, but found herself momentarily held in Enma's strong arms. After a moment he reluctantly released her. "Thank you my Dear. Now if you say one word to my son before I'm ready, you won't be able to sit for a very long time."

Eyes wide, Botan gulped and shook her head. "Oh no Sir, not a word."

* * *

Lying in bed staring at the ceiling, Kurama waited to see if Hiei would return. When he'd come home from his walk the night before, he hadn't been surprised to find Hiei gone. For the hundredth time in the last twenty-four hours he wondered if he'd gone too far and finally scared Hiei away.

Just when he was about to give up hope, Kurama felt the fire demon's ki approaching. Remaining still and quiet, Kurama waited. When he felt Hiei's ki hesitate, from what he guessed to be the trees across the street, Kurama feared he would spend another night alone. After what felt like an eternity, Hiei finally moved closer. Turning towards the window, Kurama's sad green eyes met red ones as Hiei watched him from outside.

When Hiei didn't move, Kurama finally dared to hold out a hand, inviting him in. Almost faster than Kurama could see, Hiei flitted in the window and threw himself into the redhead's arms. No words were needed as Kurama held Hiei tightly. When Hiei drew a shaky breath and began to relax, Kurama turned his head and claimed his lips.

Settling back on the pillows with Hiei against his chest, Kurama kissed and petted the little fire demon until they were forced to part, panting for air. When Kurama continued to hold him close, Hiei stretched out over him. "Fox, are you still mad?"

Rubbing Hiei's back, Kurama sighed. "I was never mad Dragon. I'm just jealous because I love you so much. I want to be the only lover you want. I want you to tell me that you love me and will never leave me. Instead I've been here worrying that your other lover has somehow managed to take you away from me forever."

Raising his head from Kurama's shoulder, Hiei looked him square in the eyes. "That will never happen Kurama. I do… love you, and I never want to leave you. I just… can't… leave him yet, and I can't explain why."

Closing his eyes against the words that tore at his heart, Kurama tried remain calm. After a moment Kurama opened his eyes to look at Hiei. "Hiei, just promise me that in the end you will be mine, and we'll work this out."

With a shy little grin, Hiei nodded. "That I can promise Fox."

Leaning down, Hiei kissed him. When Hiei sighed and opened his mouth for more, Kurama seized the opportunity to take control. With Hiei still over him, Kurama began stripping away the fire demon's clothes. By the time Kurama had him naked, Hiei was writhing on him moaning. "Please Kurama, I need you."

Rolling Hiei beneath him, Kurama grabbed the oil from beside the bed and quickly prepared his lover for their joining. By the time Kurama was inside him, Hiei had already climaxed once and was on the edge of a second. "Gods Dragon, you're so responsive when I take you. I love hearing you moan my name. Now tell me what you like and let's see if I can make you scream it."

Stunned at hearing almost the same words Yoko had spoken coming from Kurama's lips, Hiei was taken by surprise when Kurama began thrusting hard and fast into him. With a loud moan, Hiei tried to forget the Youko as he strove to please his redheaded lover. "K'rama! Yes Fox, right there! That feels so good! Gods Kurama, touch me! PLEASE!"

Pulling out of his lover, Kurama chucked at Hiei's wail of disapproval. "KURAMA NO!"

With a wicked grin, Kurama knelt between Hiei's thighs and purred. "On your knees Dragon. Then I can touch you all over while I love you."

Scrambling to do Kurama's bidding, Hiei was on his knees in seconds. "Damn it Fox, hurry! I need you inside me!"

Grabbing Hiei's hips, Kurama gave the fire demon what he'd demanded. As Kurama took Hiei deeper and harder than before, his hands roamed every inch of the fire demon's body. "Is this what you wanted my sexy little Dragon?"

Trembling with need, Hiei rocked back, meeting every stroke of Kurama's body. "Gods yes K'rama! Your hands feel so good on me. Now stroke my cock too Fox. AHHH YES! HARDER! KURAMA!"

Hiei's orgasm was so violent that he would have fallen to the bed if Kurama hadn't been holding him. Gripping Hiei's hips tightly, Kurama gave in to his own desires and continued ravaging his lovers body until his own climax ripped through him. Moving off him, Kurama rolled onto the bed, dragging Hiei into his arms.

Sleepy whimpers were all Hiei was capable of as he cuddled against Kurama's chest. Smiling, Kurama kissed his temple. "Sleep Koibito. We'll bathe in the morning. Sweet dreams my beautiful little Dragon."


	9. Chapter 9

Damn, I'm sorry for the long wait for this. Not only have I had a hell of a time deciding what to write, then my laptop started randomly deciding to shut down. Well the old laptop is in the shop now. I, however, am very spoiled and my husband let me buy a new one. Needless to say, I've spent more time playing on it than I have writing for you wonderful people. I'm not sure I'm past my writer's block, but I think I have a better idea where this is going.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**Chapter 9**

Beside Kurama, Hiei begrudgingly climbed the temple steps. "Fox, I don't understand why you and that idiot finishing your tests means a party."

Kurama smiled. "Well Dragon, for Kuwabara it means he gets a break from school and can be with Yukina until after the baby is born. For me it means that I'm finally going to graduate. Remember, I told you that my graduation ceremony is tomorrow?"

Turning to him, Hiei frowned. "What the hell does 'graduate' mean?"

With a grin, Kurama purred sexily. "It means no more school for me… ever. So I will get to spend a lot more time with my Koibito."

Just the thought of more time alone with the beautiful redhead and what they would do had Hiei blushing. When Kurama reached out to caress his behind, Hiei's heart pounded. "I'll take that adorable blush to mean you're thinking the same thing I am my sexy little Dragon."

As they reached the top of the steps, Kurama's hand dropped away from Hiei's ass. When they entered the temple, it was obvious that the party was well under way. Yukina, Botan and Shizuru had a huge spread of food set out, and Yusuke and Kuwabara were currently having a contest as to who could eat the most hot wings before they were forced to take a drink. Unfortunately for them, Shizuru had used a new recipe and both had watery, red eyes as they waited to see who would be the first to reach for his beer.

Surprisingly though, both Yusuke and Kuwabara appeared to still be sober. For Kuwabara the reason for his sobriety was easy to see as Yukina smiled lovingly up at him from her chair at the table. That smile was all it took for the tender hearted human to forget the contest and take a swig from his beer before kneeling beside his wife steal a kiss and rub her tummy.

Seeing this, Yusuke was about to claim victory when Koenma leaned close to whisper something in the Toushin's ear. A slow smirk lifted a corner of Yusuke's mouth before he too drew from his beer then turned into the godling's arms for a kiss. With their contest forgotten, Kurama made their presence known. "I'm glad to see we made it before these two ate all the food."

After being warmly welcomed by all, the party continued. A short while later, Kurama was surprised to see Kuwabara standing off to the side watching everyone. Curious, Kurama walked over to talk to his friend. "Kuwa, is everything alright?"

With a lazy smile, Kuwabara nodded. "You know Kurama, things couldn't be better. Look at them all. Everyone is so happy."

Kurama smiled back at him. "I know you watch our aura's Kuwa, tell me about them now."

Inclining his head towards Yusuke, Kuwabara started with him. "Ever since that last mission, Yusuke's aura has been so calm, especially when he's with Koenma. That one's a bit odd though. Koenma seems to be the opposite. His aura has always seemed calm, but since he and Yusuke have been together, Koenma's aura has pulsed with more life than it's ever had."

Kurama looked thoughtfully at their friends. "I think that's a good thing, and I'm happy for them. Now, what about your sweet little Yukina over there?"

Looking at where his wife stood with Hiei, Kuwabara frowned. "Don't you mean Yukina and Hiei's aura's Kurama?"

Glancing at Kuwabara nervously, Kurama remained silent in case his assumption was wrong. Kuwabara's next words told him he wasn't wrong. "When they're together, their auras reach out towards each other. I don't know how I never saw it before. Perhaps it was because Hiei kept his distance from her in an effort to keep his secret. Now that they've become so close, with him sharing his Koorime ki with her, it's so obvious I can't believe she hasn't guessed."

Watching the Koorime twins, Kurama sighed. "Hiei admits that she's come close enough to guessing that he knows he has to tell her soon. Please be patient Kuwa and let him do this his way."

With sigh, Kuwabara nodded. "Yukina's told me that it is with Hiei's help that she's learned to understand her feelings for me. I guess the least I can do for him is let him handle his sister the way he sees fit."

Relieved, Kurama nodded. "Thank you Kuwabara."

Turning to the redhead, Kuwabara grinned. "I guess that leaves you Kurama. Your aura has been mother of pearl ever since Hiei's been back. This past week it's been more intense than usual though. I guess that means things between you and Hiei have become a bit more serious."

Trying not to blush, Kurama nodded. "Yes Kuwa they have. Tell me though, what has Hiei's aura been doing since he's been back?"

Kuwabara frowned as he thought about the question a moment. "It's not been red or angry at all, but it changes sometimes. It's usually the tranquil blue it is when ever he's with you. Occasionally though, it darkens, but it's still tranquil."

Almost afraid of the answer, Kurama asked. "Tell me about when it darkens."

Not realizing the importance his words would have to Kurama, Kuwabara shrugged. "I've only seen it a few times. Sometimes Hiei shows up early in the morning, before I leave for school, I've seen it then. Oh, and when we were in Makai, his aura was really dark the morning after the mission. It calmed back down once we left Makai though."

Kurama's heart pounded as he wondered if Hiei had seen his lover when they'd been in Makai. "Damn, I never should have left him."

Only when Kuwabara touched his arm and looked at him strangely did Kurama realize he'd voiced his thoughts aloud. "Oh, sorry Kuwa. I was just thinking. Speaking of Hiei, I'd better go check on him."

As he walked away, Kurama saw Hiei give him a worried look as he lead Yukina out into the garden. Giving Hiei a smile of encouragement, Kurama decided to fix himself a drink. _"Well Little Kit, it looks like your words have finally sunk in and our Dragon is actually going to tell her. I'm proud of the way you handled him on that. For a change you didn't pull your punches, but just let him have it. I think that's why he finally listened. I'm happy for him, he deserves her love."_

Downing a quick shot, Kurama poured himself another before answering. _"Yes he does Yoko."_

There was an awkward pause, and Yoko remained silent waiting to see what the human would say. _"I know things have been… strained between us lately, and I know that's mostly my fault. So thanks for not being a jerk right now."_

Kurama could sense Yoko's smirk. _"We used to get along pretty well Kit. I'm hoping we will again soon. Now, what is it you really want?"_

Annoyed that the Youko knew him so well, Kurama walked over to the window. Unfortunately, he couldn't see Hiei or Yukina. _"I think Hiei saw his… lover… when you were in Makai last weekend. I thought maybe you might know something."_

Yoko chuckled. _"You're his lover Kit, so don't be too jealous. Besides, you know it's you he loves."_

Turning from the window, Kurama threw his glass against the wall, shattering it. _"Damn it Yoko! You know who it is, don't you? TELL ME!"_

Before Yoko could answer, Yusuke came rushing into the kitchen. "Hey Kurama, what's up? Are you okay?"

Breathing deep, Kurama tried to control his temper. As calmly as he could manage, Kurama answered. "Everything is fine Yusuke. I just… dropped my glass."

Seeing the wet stain dripping down the wall, Yusuke looked at him skeptically. "Yeah, and the earth tilted on it's axis so the glass fell and broke against the wall. Try again Fox."

* * *

Sitting on a bench in the garden, Yukina smiled up at Hiei standing next to her. "I just love it out here Hiei. Kurama keeps the flowers blooming all the time so it always smells so nice. Since I know you didn't bring me out here to smell the flowers, why don't you tell me what's wrong."

Smiling at her perceptiveness, Hiei took a seat beside her. "Nothing's wrong Yukina. At least I hope you won't think so. There is something I need to talk to you about though."

Reaching for his hand, Yukina looked concerned. "After all the times you've listened to me Hiei, feel free to tell me anything."

Remembering Kurama's smile of support, Hiei drew a breath and looked at her. "It's about your brother Yukina. I've lied to you about him. I thought I was protecting you, I didn't want you to get hurt. Now, after talking with you all these weeks, I realize that my silence is hurting you, maybe even more than the truth."

With a little gasp, Yukina turned towards him, resting her hand on his chest. "Hiei please. If you know where my brother is, you must tell me."

Yukina's sweet voice pleading with him for answers tore at Hiei's heart. "Actually Yukina, your brother has been right here with you all along. I know I should have said something the day that you guessed the truth, but I still believed you were better off not knowing. It took Kurama teaching me about love, and me teaching you about love, to realize how important this really was to you."

As Hiei's words became clear, Yukina smiled. A moment later she was in his arms. "Oh Hiei. You really are my brother. I've always loved my brother, but now that I know it's you, I love you even more."

Holding her close, Hiei whispered back. "I love you too… Little Sister."

* * *

After seeing the look in Kurama's eyes, Yusuke had dragged him to one of the empty bedrooms and made him talk. Now he stared at the redhead not sure of what to say. If he'd put things together correctly from what he knew and what he'd just heard, then Hiei and Yoko were having a secret love affair and Shuuichi didn't know. Did that meant Kurama was jealous of himself? "Kurama, you say Hiei loves you. Maybe it's not as bad as you think."

Kurama growled. "You wouldn't think that if it were Koenma that was being used for sex by another man!"

With a sigh, Yusuke nodded. "You're right Kurama. So what are you going to do?"

After a deep breath, Kurama shrugged. "I don't know. I think Yoko knows who Hiei's lover is, but I doubt he'll tell me. I just know that Hiei and I can't truly be happy together until he's gone."

A loud commotion from the next room drew their attention. Grateful for the interruption, Kurama went to investigate with Yusuke right on his heals. The huge smile on Yukina's face told them what had happened. "Kurama, Yusuke, did you hear? Hiei's my brother! I'll bet you already knew that though, didn't you? That's okay, I'm still so happy I want everyone to know."

After Yukina's excitement calmed down, Hiei made his way to Kurama's side. When big ruby eyes glanced up at him, Kurama pulled him into a hug. "I'm so proud of you Dragon. You've made your sister very happy."

Hiei grunted. "Hn. Happier than a silly bunch of flowers?"

Kurama laughed. "Yes Hiei, you've made her happier than flowers. I'll tell you a secret Koi. You make me happier than flowers too."

Ruby eyes widened in shock at the unexpected confession, making Kurama chuckle. "Don't look so surprised Hiei. I may love my flowers, but I love you more."

Blushing cutely, Hiei hid his embarrassment by tucking his face into Kurama's neck. "I love you more than flowers too Fox."

Kurama's smile faded as he looked down at Hiei seriously. "Now if only you loved me more than _him_. Then I'd believe you really loved me."

Angry with himself for saying something so hurtful to his lover, Kurama released him with a sigh. Unable to look Hiei in the eye, Kurama turned away. "I think I need another drink."

Watching Kurama walk away, Hiei quickly masked his feelings when Yusuke approached. Hiei was taken by surprise when the Toushin grabbed him by the arm and pulled him outside. He was even more surprised to hear the angry tone of Yusuke's voice. "Alright Hiei, what the hell is going on between you and Kurama… or should I say you, Kurama and Yoko?"

Hearing the implication in Yusuke's words, Hiei stiffened. Yanking his arm away, Hiei growled under his breath. "It's none of your damn business Detective!"

Undaunted, Yusuke growled back. "Like hell it's not Hiei! That's my friend in there drowning his sorrows with shots. Now why the hell don't they know about each other?"

Hesitating, Hiei finally sighed. "Yoko knows that Kurama and I are lovers. Whereas, Kurama knows I have another lover, he just doesn't know that it's Yoko. When Yoko… seduced me… I thought it was Kurama. It wasn't until afterwards that I found out they're not really one being. Now I don't know how to tell him, and I'm pretty sure he'll be pissed if I do."

Yusuke shook his head. "Hiei, there's no _'if' _about it. You have to tell him. This thing is tearing him up. He thinks Yoko knows who your lover is and won't tell him."

The look in Hiei's eyes at that news made Yusuke frown. "Hiei, do you love them both?"

Unable to meet Yusuke's gaze, Hiei looked out into the forest. "I don't know. I love Kurama, but Yoko… it's like he's in my blood. The bad part is that Kurama knows it. He's accused me of not wanting to give my other lover up, and truthfully, I don't know if I can… even for Kurama."

Slapping him on the back, Yusuke grinned. "Then you'll just have to find a way to keep them both, won't you Hiei? Now let's go see if your fox is still standing."

Knowing Hiei's habit of running away, Yusuke put a hand on his shoulder as they went inside. Confused, Hiei wondered why he was allowing the detective to handle him so. If he were honest, Hiei knew it was because he really didn't want to leave.

As they entered the temple, both men were brought up short by the sight of Yoko leaning close to Koenma's ear. Though they only caught the end of his comment, it was enough to peak Yusuke's interest, and make Hiei nervous. "… like the old days."

Seeing his lover, Koenma pulled away from Yoko and went to Yusuke's side. "There you are Koi. Let's go see what there is to eat."

Though Koenma dominated him in their private live, on this Yusuke didn't allow himself to be deterred. "Wait a minute Koenma. Did you two used to know each other in the past?"

Yoko's smile distracted Yusuke from seeing his lover's unease at his question. "Koenma never told you Yusuke? How remiss of you Junior."

Wanting to avoid an awkward situation, Hiei moved forward and tried to pull Yoko away. "Shut up you stupid Youko and come with me."

With a laugh, Yoko turned Hiei in his arms until the fire demon's back was against him, pinning him in a tight embrace. "Now Hiei, it would be rude not to answer the Toushin's question. Yes Yusuke, Koenma and I have known each other for centuries. Believe me, the vaults weren't holding Reikai's only treasure. I'm proud to say that deflowering a godling is high on the list of my life's accomplishments."

Mouth hanging open in shock, Yusuke turned to stare at his lover. Enjoying the trouble he was making, Yoko laughed. "Yusuke, just who do you think taught Koenma all of the decadent things he does to you when you're in bed?"

With a rare show of strength, Koenma grabbed Yusuke before he could lunge at the Youko. Simultaneously, Hiei stepped back and stomped on Yoko's foot. The moment he was released, Hiei grabbed a hand full of long silver hair and dragged the Youko away. As Hiei pushed Yoko into one of the empty bedrooms, they could hear Yusuke shouting behind them. "Damn it Koenma, let me go! You stay the hell away from my lover you perverted Youko!"

Shoving Yoko away from him, Hiei slammed the door. "What the hell were you thinking? Were you trying to get Yusuke to come after you?"

With a laugh, Yoko flopped down on the bed. "It's better that he just be told the truth Hiei. If he had found out later that Koenma and I used to be lovers it would just cause more problems."

Hands on his hips, Hiei glared at him. "Damn it Yoko! That was Koenma's decision, not yours!"

Yoko's smile faded. "And who's decision will it be to tell Shuuichi about us Hiei? You of all people should know how much lies and secrets can hurt the ones we love. Don't try to tell me that Shuuichi won't get hurt if he doesn't know. Just look at his face Hiei. This is tearing him apart."

Hearing Yusuke's exact words, Hiei shouted angrily. "Who's fault is that you perverted Fox? You knew he loved me, and yet you seduced me anyway! Why the hell do you want to hurt him so much?"

Stunned, Yoko just stared at him a moment. After taking a deep breath to calm himself, Yoko held a hand out to Hiei. With all his anger gone, Yoko almost whispered. "Come here Dragon, we need to talk."

Confused, Hiei tentatively placed his hand in Yoko's. Slowly, the Youko pulled Hiei onto the bed to sit beside him. "I don't want to hurt him Hiei. I love Shuuichi. Though he's loath to admit it, he is a part of me. Something is happening between us though, something he's fighting and I think he's fighting it because of you."

Hiei's brow drew together in a frown. "Me? What would I have to do with what's happening between you and Kurama? Besides, why the hell should I believe any thing you say. You're nothing but a liar."

Taken aback by Hiei accusation, Yoko regarded him curiously. "When have I lied to you Hiei?"

Though Hiei tried to sound angry, Yoko wasn't fooled. "You told me you were incapable of love, but you just said you loved Shuuichi. One of those is a lie, or is it just me you're incapable of loving?"

If Hiei hadn't turned away he would have seen the look of distress his words caused the Youko. Hiei tried to resist when long fingers reached out to turn his face back, but Yoko wouldn't be deterred. After only a brief struggle their eyes met. "You're right Hiei, I did lie to you. At the time I thought it was best, but obviously all I did was hurt you and I'm sorry. Believe me my sweet little Dragon, I'm more than capable of loving you."

Stunned, Hiei looked at him in disbelief. Wanting to reassure his lover, Yoko pulled him closer. Though Hiei still didn't know if he could believe the Youko, the lure of his embrace was too much for the fire demon to resist. When he was pulled against his lover's firm chest, Hiei straddled Yoko's lap and settled willingly against his firm chest.

They held each other for several minutes before Yoko broke the silence. "I need your help Dragon. I've tried doing this on my own, but I'm not getting anywhere with Shuuichi."

Stiffening, Hiei pulled back to glare at the Youko. "I will never turn against Kurama, even for you."

Hiei was surprised when Yoko smiled. "I promise, I would never ask that of you Hiei. Perhaps I should start by telling you what has been happening. Actually, Shuuichi already told you. Our energy, though stemming from the same source, has always been different. Being a full demon, my youki has always been stronger. His energy, though demon in nature, is youki mingled with human reiki. For over a year now Shuuichi's energy has been changing. So slowly, that at first we didn't even notice, his youki began getting stronger and his reiki has been slowly disappearing."

Hiei's eyes widened. "He said he didn't know if the two of you were merging or if you were taking over and he would cease to exist. Damn it Yoko, don't do this! Don't take him from me!"

Hearing Hiei's fear, Yoko tried to reassure him. "I'm not doing it Hiei. Whatever is happening, is happening on it's own. Dragon, Shuuichi has become a vital part of who I am. You have to believe that I don't want to lose him any more than you do. In fact I don't believe we're going to lose him at all. His energy is getting stronger Hiei, not weaker. I think the first theory, that we're merging, is more likely than the second."

With hundreds of years of knowledge, Hiei knew Yoko was very intelligent and began to calm down. "Why hasn't he told me all of this? Why is he resisting it? And what the hell does it have to do with me?"

Smiling at his lover, Yoko stole a gentle kiss before he answered. "He loves you so much Hiei, that he's afraid. He doesn't want to lose you. He's worried that you won't accept me, if I am who he becomes. He's also worried that I'll hurt you."

Yoko's heart ached at the bewildered look in Hiei's eyes. "Is that why you seduced me?"

Nodding, Yoko reached for Hiei's hands and squeezed them reassuringly before rubbing up his arms. "Yes Hiei, it is. I'm not him though. Shuuichi denied his desire for you for years out of fear of hurting or scaring you. Whereas I wanted you, so I took you. Luckily, Shuuichi and I want the same thing… you, and only you Hiei."

Shivering at the Yoko's sexy voice and sensual touch, Hiei struggled to keep on track. "You said you needed my help. What can I do?"

Relieved that Hiei was accepting what was happening, Yoko smiled. "I need you to help me reassure Shuuichi that you'll love him no matter what. He also needs to know about us. He needs to know that you'll accept him… us… human or Youko."

Trying to ignore the long fingers that were massaging up his neck and into his hair, Hiei nodded. "Alright, but how much time do we have?"

Trying not to smirk at Hiei's crumbling resolve, Yoko shrugged. "I'm not sure. Shuuichi thinks that if he keeps me under control that he can delay or even prevent what's happening. All it does though is exhaust his power, making him need to rest. That's why it's so easy for me to come out at night. He's so tired from trying to maintain control, which I haven't even tried to take, that he sleeps so deep he doesn't know what I'm doing. It's also why he sometimes has to let me out before he collapses. He thinks resting makes him stronger for the next power struggle. He just hasn't realized the only one he's struggling against is himself."

Realizing that the only one he too was struggling against was himself, Hiei wrapped his arms around Yoko's neck and wiggled his behind against the hardening length beneath him. "His graduation ceremony is tomorrow. After that's over I'll talk to him about us, but I want to do it slowly."

As he spoke, Yoko leaned close to nibble along Hiei's neck. "We can do _it_ as slowly as you like Hiei."

One of Yoko's hands had worked it's way down Hiei's back and into the waistband of his pants to grab his ass. As the Youko pushed up to press himself against Hiei's core, the fire demon wondered if them doing _it_ slowly referred to Shuuichi or their impending coupling. Wanting more contact, Hiei ground himself against Yoko as he turned to capture the Youko's lips.

Caught up in their kiss, neither heard the soft knock on the door. A gasp and a giggle penetrated their muffled moans, causing them to pull apart. Turning their heads they found a blushing Yukina peeking around the door. "I didn't mean to interrupt, but you didn't hear me knock."

Unable to jump from the Youko's lap due to their rather obvious erections, Hiei blushed as he looked at his sister. "Did you need something Yukina?"

Grinning, Yukina nodded. "Oh yes. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright, though apparently it is. Yusuke seemed so upset, then you both disappeared. I thought maybe something had happened and the party was already over. Well, Koenma's managed to calm Yusuke down, and you two are… well…um… I guess I should go check on the food."

Before she could close the door, Yoko called out to her. "Yukina, I'm afraid I'm the one that upset Yusuke. I promise I'll clear things up with him in a few minutes. I just want to kiss my Dragon a little, then we'll come join the party."

Mortified that Yoko would say such a thing to his sister, Hiei tried to hide his blush against the Youko's neck. Yukina however just giggled. "Oh, don't rush on my account. Have fun Brother."

The moment the door closed, Hiei raised his head to scold his lover. Yoko however didn't give him the chance as he ravished the fire demon's mouth. Hiei's anger was forgotten as they kissed and touched. After a few minutes, reason finally penetrated Hiei's muddled brain. "Yoko stop. We can't do this here. I will not have my sister walk in on us having sex."

Reluctantly, Yoko released the nipple he was suckling. With a sigh, he pulled Hiei's shirt back down. "You'll owe me for stopping Dragon. Hm, let's see. I think I'd like to tie you to the bed and taste every inch of you until you beg me to take you. That should make up for leaving me with a hard on."

Hiei closed his eyes and moaned imagining the things Yoko would do to him to make him beg. Suddenly realizing it had been almost a week since the Youko had made love to him, Hiei swallowed hard and opened his eyes. "Why haven't you come to me this week?"

Lifting Hiei off his lap, Yoko stood and walked over to look out the window. "You and Shuuichi finally became lovers Hiei. I wanted to give you two a little time together."

Not expecting such a thoughtful gesture from the Youko, Hiei's eyes widened. Though he knew Yoko was putting distance between them to cool their desires, Hiei moved behind him and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and whispered. "Thank you."

Smiling, Yoko pulled Hiei around so he could return the hug. "Now all we have to do is convince Shuuichi to accept our relationship and we can be one big happy family."


	10. Chapter 10

Since you've all been so patient waiting for this story, I'll reward you with an extra chapter this weekend. I gave a teaser for a Kurama tying up Hiei lemon in the last chapter and for some reason (maybe your reviews) I got inspired. Maybe, with a little encouragement from you, I can be inspired to write the Yusuke x Koenma lemon I hinted at in this chapter too. I think you'll enjoy this, please leave me a review and let me know.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**Chapter 10**

Yoko made sure Hiei was occupied with Yukina before going in search of Yusuke. From the doorway, Yoko watched Yusuke and Koenma talking on the porch for several minutes. When Koenma caught sight of him, Yoko gave him a nod to go inside. With a quick word to his lover that he'd be back, Koenma did as his old lover requested. As he passed the Youko, Koenma whispered. "Play nice."

From behind him, Yoko could see Yusuke's hands resting on the porch railing as he looked out at the sunset. With a grin, Yoko subtly reached out his energy to the plants just off the porch, coaxing them up to the railing. Before Yusuke could even sense Yoko's energy, he found his wrists bound to the railing. "Damn it Kurama! Let me go this instant!"

Long silver hair tickled Yusuke's neck as Yoko leaned over his shoulder. "Relax Yusuke, I come in peace. If I let you go, can we talk?"

Knowing that tearing apart Kurama's plants would hurt his friend, Yusuke only gave a token struggle. "I'd rather kick your ass! Why the hell should I listen to you?"

Yoko chuckled in his ear. "Because we've been friends a long time Yusuke. Not to mention, you don't want to upset Junior in there."

Realizing the truth of Yoko's words, Yusuke sighed impatiently. "Fine, we'll talk! I can always kick your ass later."

Laughing again, Yoko told his plants to release Yusuke. The moment he was free, Yusuke turned to confront him. "Alright Kurama, what the hell was all that about earlier? You had to know what finding out about you and Koenma would do to me."

With a remorseful look, Yoko nodded. "Yes Yusuke, I knew my words would hurt you. I had a point to prove with Hiei, and I'm afraid you suffered for it. I'm sorry. I assure you, I have no designs on Koenma. Centuries ago we were lovers for a brief time. For him it was exciting to defy his father by having a demon thief for a lover. For me it was simply a temporary distraction. Neither of us had any expectations beyond a good time, and when we parted, we were both better for having been together."

Yusuke mulled over Yoko's words a moment before giving a sigh. "Alright Fox, I'll accept your apology on one condition. I want to know what the hell's going on with you, Hiei and Shuuichi. Just what kind of point did you have to prove with Hiei? Oh, and while you're at it, why doesn't Shuuichi know about you and Hiei being lovers?"

After thinking a minute, Yoko finally nodded. "Here it is in a nutshell Detective. Shuuichi is becoming less human and more demon. Fairly soon, there may only be one of us. Since he doesn't think Hiei and I are… compatible, I seduced Hiei and made him fall in love with me. Hiei however, is afraid Shuuichi will be upset about us, so he's insisting on keeping it a secret. By seeing your reaction to Koenma's previous relationship with me, it helped Hiei realize that we have to tell Shuuichi about us before he finds out on his own and gets hurt."

Mouth hanging open in shock, Yusuke shook his head. "Wow, and I thought my relationship with Koenma was complicated. If King Enma lets me live, then either I have to agree to live in Reikai, or Koenma has to abdicate and move here or to Makai with me."

Yusuke frowned when Yoko gave him a funny look. After a moment the Youko seemed to make a decision. "Yusuke, you don't get to be my age if you don't do your research and know your opponents. Before I broke into Reikai, I did extensive research about the palace, as well as about Enma and Koenma. It might help you to know that Koenma's mother was a demon."

Speechless, Yusuke's jaw dropped again at Yoko's revelation. Seeing Koenma peek out at them from the door, Yoko leaned close to whisper in Yusuke's ear. "I don't think Koenma knows, so use the information carefully. Hopefully that will make up for what I did earlier."

Turning away from the Toushin, Yoko smiled at Koenma. "It's alright Junior, you can come out now. Yusuke and I have kissed and made up."

Frowning, Koenma went to Yusuke's side. "Unfortunately, I know you all too well Kurama. So keep your hands and your lips off my lover you perverted Fox."

Laughing, Yusuke wrapped his arms around Koenma. "Ah, now you know how it feels Old Man. Hiei, I suggest you keep your fox on a leash, before he gets into trouble."

Not even realizing Hiei had joined them, Yoko turned to see him standing in the doorway. "Hn, Youko's are born trouble Detective."

Smiling, Yoko pulled Hiei against him. "I have to keep you on your toes Dragon. Otherwise you might get bored."

As his arms slipped around Yoko's waist, Hiei rolled his eyes. "With both a troublesome Youko and that crazy redhead around, I doubt I will ever get bored."

Everyone laughed at Hiei grumbling about the men he so obviously loved. Hearing them, Yukina came out on the porch to join them. Behind her was Botan. Clapping her hands, Yukina smiled at the men. "Oh good, you boys have all made up. Now come inside and get some food before Kazuma eats it all."

When Yukina held out a hand, Hiei blushed cutely before taking it and allowing himself to be pulled inside. Botan laughed and reached for Koenma's hand. "You too Koenma. I haven't seen you eat a thing. Besides, we made enough food for an army. But then you guys are a small army."

As Botan dragged Koenma away, Yusuke looked at Yoko with a frown. "I wonder why the two of them never got together. Not that I want them together, but they do make a nice looking couple."

Yoko shrugged. "They've known each other since they were pretty young Yusuke. Maybe Koenma thought it would be too much like kissing his sister."

Yusuke laughed. "Yeah, I know how that feels. Keiko and I knew each other in kindergarten. Kissing her was a lot like kissing my sister. If I hadn't become a demon though, I probably would have pushed the feeling aside and married her anyway."

Trying to look serious, Yoko tilted his head thoughtfully. "Hm, a moderately attractive, bitchy human female, or a gorgeous male god, who gives the best blow jobs in the three worlds. I think you made the right choice Detective."

Simultaneously, they laughed. "Damn straight I made the right choice Kurama. Not that I didn't love her, but I had to work just to get off with Keiko. If it really was you that taught Koenma how to make love, then Hiei is one lucky son-of-a-bitch. I don't see you as a demon that would bottom though."

Slightly surprised, Yoko tried not to laugh. "I have never bottomed Yusuke, not even as Shuuichi. In fact, I am a very demanding and dominant semi, much to Hiei's delight. From your last comment though, I take it that you bottom for Koenma. Suffice it to say that if Koenma is a good semi, then it's because he's practicing what I taught him."

No longer bothered by the thought of his lover with the Youko, Yusuke almost drooled imagining them together with Koenma as the uke. "Alright then Kurama, if you're the teacher, then tell me what I can do to reduce Koenma to a writhing uke the way he does me."

Now Yoko did laugh in earnest. "Writhing uke, huh? It's been a while, but I seem to remember a thing or two that he particularly liked. Koenma may have perfected the art of making love, but he does have a weakness. Being a god, Koenma is used to giving orders, not taking them. As I recall, one of the things he liked was my strength. Manhandle him Yusuke, and order him to pleasure you. He gets off on it."

Leaving Yusuke speechless, Yoko went inside to join his lover. Excited at the prospect of turning the tables on his own lover, Yusuke eagerly followed Yoko inside. In his head though, Yusuke was thinking. _'That Youko must be more man than I am. After Koenma sucks my cock, I can't order him to do anything but fuck me.'_

* * *

It was just past midnight, and Hiei was in a tree growling down at his lover. "Damn it Kurama, are you trying to get caught?"

Golden eyes smiled up at him mischievously. "Life's more fun if you take a few risks Little Dragon."

Flitting down from the tree, Hiei grabbed the Youko's hand and dragged him the last block to the apartment. "Some risks aren't worth taking you stupid Youko."

After they both slipped through the bedroom window, Yoko flopped down on the bed and put his hands behind his head. Looking at the fire demon standing beside the bed, the Youko purred up at him in a sexy voice. "Ah, but the rewards at the end are usually worth the risk Koibito. Now, stand right there Hiei and let me watch as you slowly take off your clothes."

Ruby eyes widened and Hiei felt his length involuntarily harden in his pants. Anticipating the pleasure he would undoubtedly receive, Hiei did as he was told without question. As Hiei pushed his t-shirt up his chest to expose his nipples, Yoko smiled. After tossing the shirt aside and toeing off his boots, Hiei unfastened his pants and very slowly lowered the zipper.

Yoko swallowed when Hiei turned and presented him with his back as he bent over to lower his pants. The fingers behind Yoko's head clenched in an effort not to reach out and stroke the globes of Hiei's perfect behind. Only when his pants hand been kicked off and he was completely naked did Hiei turn back around. Drinking in the sight of Hiei's fully aroused body, Yoko licked his lips hungrily. "Damn that was sexy Hiei. Now come lie on your back Lover, it's time to have a little fun."

Heart fluttering madly, Hiei took Yoko's place on the bed. Not sure what to do with his hands, Hiei attempted to place them behind his head. The Youko apparently had other ideas, as Hiei's wrists were suddenly captured by a vine and stretched above his head. When a little moan escaped his lips, Yoko knelt over him and purred. "Just wait my sexy little Dragon, it only gets better from here."

A vulpine tongue snaked out to lick at his lips, making Hiei gasp. The moment his lips parted his mouth was claimed in the most delicious kiss he's ever known. Even though his mouth was the only part of him being touched, Hiei was so turned on already, he knew Yoko would make him beg before his cock was even touched.

When Yoko's lips left his to attack his neck, Hiei bit his lip trying not to moan. When Yoko's lips made it down to nip and suckle at his nipple, Hiei gave in and threw his head back with a moan. "Ah yes, Kurama. That feels so good."

Yoko smiled as Hiei arched into his mouth. Licking down Hiei's chest and stomach, Yoko paused to gently blow across his moist skin. Gasping at the new sensation, Hiei quivered in pleasure. "YES! MORE!"

Grinning, Yoko laved down Hiei's right hip and blew again. "K…K'rama! My cock! Do my cock!"

With a wicked laugh, Yoko moved lower. "I don't thinks so Love. I still need to taste everything down here."

Sharp teeth grazed along Hiei's inner thigh making him jump. As Yoko's hands and mouth moved lower, Hiei began to tremble. When Yoko nibbled the back of his knee, Hiei did a very undemon-like thing, he giggled. "Kurama, no! That tickles!"

After making Hiei squirm a bit longer, Yoko finally moved down his calf to his foot. Expecting to be tickled again, Hiei tensed. What he got instead was the unexpected pleasure of having his toes suckled one at a time into Yoko's wet mouth. Moaning, Hiei couldn't believe how good this new sensation felt. "What the hell? Why does that feel so good?"

Chuckling, Yoko reached for his other ankle. "I don't know Dragon, but let's see if this one feels just as good."

From Hiei's moans, Yoko surmised it did. With his brain muddled with pleasure, Hiei had forgotten the earlier tickling and practically squealed when the back of his other knee was kissed. Pulling on his restraints, Hiei tried to reach for the Youko. Before he could say anything though, Yoko grinned up at him. "I don't hear any begging Hiei. Unless you want me to keep kissing this knee, you'd better start telling me what you want me to do next."

Twitching as the back of his knee was given a long lick, Hiei quickly gasped. "UP! Lick up my thigh and blow!"

Wanting to please his lover, Yoko did as Hiei requested. With Hiei spread out wantonly before him, Yoko's tongue snaked out to give his jewels a lick before blowing on them too. Hiei's reaction was instant and loud. "AHHH! GODS YES! AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!"

When Yoko's chuckled and moved to his hips, Hiei knew he was being denied. "Now Hiei, I still have a lot of you to taste before I'll grant that request."

Panting, Hiei couldn't even speak as Yoko's lips moved over his left hip before his tongue dipped into his navel. When Hiei's abs tightened, Yoko laughed and licked his navel again. "Damn that's cute Hiei."

The Youko laughed harder when Hiei growled. "To hell with cute! SUCK MY COCK!"

When Yoko moved away from him completely, Hiei feared he'd gone too far in his demand. Watching the Youko intently, Hiei was relieved to see him reach into the nightstand for the oil. After Yoko set the oil on the bed, Hiei was treated to a sexy striptease. He had to swallow hard to keep from drooling when Yoko poured oil into his palm and stroked his own huge erection. "Like what you see Dragon? I hope so, because in just a moment this is going to be all yours."

When Hiei's erection bobbed in anticipation, Yoko knew he was waiting for it to be licked. "Not yet little one. I believe you had a prior request."

Pushing Hiei's thighs apart and bending his knees, Yoko smiled as he looked down at his lover fully exposed to him. Settling face first between Hiei's quivering thighs, Yoko intimately licked his lover's body before pausing to blow across the moist flesh. Though Hiei's cries were incoherent now, Yoko knew the fire demon was begging for release.

Not allowing Hiei to hurry him, Yoko continued to torment his lover as he prepared him for their joining. By the time Yoko moved up to claim him, Hiei couldn't even whimper. Only Hiei's writhing body told Yoko of his need. Slowly, inch by inch, Yoko sheathed himself into Hiei's willing body.

The glazed look in Hiei's eyes told Yoko his lover wouldn't last much longer. In truth, tasting his lover and listening to his sexy cries, had them both so excited that Yoko was surprised either of them had lasted as long as they had. Deciding they both needed release, Yoko began thrusting hard and fast into Hiei's body.

As Hiei's pleasure built, his voice returned. Whimpers and moans gradually became a chant. "K'rama. Kurama! KURAMA!"

In an explosive climax they both cried out before collapsing together on the bed. It was some time before Yoko had the strength to move off of Hiei. Hiei however was out cold. With a smile, Yoko rose from the bed and went to get a wet towel to clean them up. Once all evidence of their lovemaking was gone, Yoko dressed and crawled into bed beside Hiei. Though he didn't waken, Hiei mumbled Kurama's name and curled up against his chest.

Yoko watched Hiei sleep for some time before quietly whispering to him. "You're starting to think of us as one again little Dragon. You called me Kurama all afternoon. Gods it was so beautiful to hear you cry out 'Kurama' with your pleasure. Though it is my name, I don't like you calling me Yoko. I want to be your Kurama regardless of the form I take. Now sweet dreams little Dragon, and I'll be with you again soon."

Laying his head on the pillow, Yoko held Hiei tightly as he closed his eyes. A moment later it was a sleeping redhead that held Hiei close.


	11. Chapter 11

I should have been in bed ages ago, but for some reason this chapter wanted to get written. Since the last ones were so tough, I decided to give in and let it happen. This will start with Kurama and Hiei fluff, then end with the Yusuke x Koenma lemon I promised you. Let me know if you like it.

I think I've set it up for Shuuichi to finally start figuring a few things out about Hiei and Yoko. It may take me some time to put it all together, but you should be able to expect it in the next chapter. Enjoy.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**Chapter 11**

The shrill ring of the phone woke Kurama, making him groan and cover his head with a pillow. Coming out of the bathroom, Hiei smirked at his lover's distress. When the ringing continued, Hiei finally gave in and reached for the phone, putting Kurama out of his misery. "Um… Minamino residence."

Hoping he'd gotten the greeting right, Hiei calmly answered the voice on the other end. "No, it's Hiei… Yes, but he can't talk right now. He's got a hangover… Yes, I'll make sure he's there… Okay, bye."

As he hung up the phone, Hiei heard Kurama mumble from under the pillow. "Who the hell would call at this ungodly hour?"

Hangover or not, the name Hiei uttered had Kurama wide awake and sitting up in the bed. "Shiori."

Kurama groaned at the stabbing pain in his head. As he blinked at the fire demon, the redhead tried to get his eyes to focus on only one of the Hiei's swaying before him. "You told my mother I had a hangover? Oh Hiei. What did she say?"

It took Kurama a moment to realize Hiei was already half dressed and was toweling his damp hair as if he'd just gotten out of the shower. "She wanted to make sure that you'd make it to your graduation in time."

Frowning, Kurama couldn't quite make out the time on the clock. "I don't have to be there until noon. What time is it anyway?"

Grinning, Hiei casually turned and headed back to the bathroom. "Almost eleven."

Behind him, Hiei heard a thump, as Kurama tumbled out of bed. "Eleven! Damn it Hiei! I still need a shower, and we'll have to find parking! Look out Dragon!"

Stripping as he went, Kurama rushed into the bathroom and pushed Hiei aside in his haste to get in the shower. After grabbing one of the nice shirts Kurama had gotten him, Hiei went into the kitchen to make tea. He was pretty sure he knew which one would help his fox's hangover. He was just finishing as Kurama rushed out of the bedroom looking for his wallet and keys. "Come on Hiei, we have to go."

Hiei calmly held out the cup of tea and waited for Kurama to take it. Seeing his lover was not going to be rushed, Kurama impatiently took the tea. The moment he took a sip and realized which tea it was, Kurama sighed contentedly. After a few more sips, Kurama leaned over to kiss Hiei. "Thank you Koi."

As he finished his tea, Kurama began to look uncomfortable. Knowing he had something to say, Hiei waited. "Hiei, about today… um… It really means a lot to me that you're going to be here for my graduation. It's a very big day for me. My mother has even planned a party afterwards at the house. There's only one small problem Dragon. My mother… um… she doesn't know about us."

It wasn't hard for Hiei to figure out what Kurama meant. When accusing ruby eyes turned on him, Kurama looked away guiltily. "I know, I should have told her, but I just couldn't. I know how disappointed she'd be. Please Dragon, you have to understand…"

Not waiting for Kurama to continue, Hiei turned and went back into the bedroom. Not sure what to expect, Kurama quickly followed him. When Hiei pulled his cloak and katana from the closet, Kurama's heart nearly broke. "Please Hiei, don't leave."

Hiei tried not to let Kurama hear the hurt in his voice. "I won't stay where I'm not wanted. Why don't you find a lover that you're not ashamed to tell your mother about?"

Grabbing his arm, Kurama turned Hiei to face him. "I would never be ashamed of you Hiei. I love you. Please, just give me a little time to figure out what to do. I want you with me today. Can you do that for me Dragon?"

Looking into Kurama's deep green eyes, Hiei knew he could never deny the man he loved. "What the hell am I going for if I'm not going as your lover?"

Hope stirred in Kurama's heart as he smiled at the fire demon. "You're still my best friend, Hiei. Isn't that reason enough?"

Rolling his eyes, Hiei grunted. "Hn."

Pulling Hiei into his arms, Kurama kissed him. Suddenly remembering the time, Kurama pulled away. Taking Hiei's cloak and katana, Kurama shoved them back in the closet. Grabbing Hiei's hand, Kurama dragged him from the room. "We have to hurry Koi, or we're going to be late."

At five minutes until twelve, Kurama was dragging Hiei down the isle of the university auditorium. Luckily, Yukina's spirit energy wasn't easily hidden with her pregnancy, and Kurama found his friends quickly. Without a word, Hiei slipped into the seat his sister had saved for him. One thing Kurama wasn't expecting though, was to find was that his mother, stepfather and stepbrother were also with his friends. Seeing him, Shiori jumped up to hug him. "Oh Shuuichi, you look so handsome. I was so worried when Hiei said you had a hangover. I thought for sure you'd be late."

Smiling, Kurama kissed her cheek. "I'm fine Mother, but I have to go take my place. I'll see you all later."

The next two hours felt like torture to both Kurama and Hiei. Kurama was worried about his lover, and Hiei was miserable, surrounded by ningens as the boring ceremony droned on. Even when the ceremony ended, it seemed to take forever before the demons were together once again and headed to Shiori's house.

Once there, Kurama was swept away by his mother as she made sure he said hello to his aunt and other relatives that had come for the party, as well as few of her old friends. Though he had seen Hiei move a chair over by the big window in the living room, it was some time before Kurama was free to seek out his lover. Kneeling beside him, Kurama smiled at the fire demon. "Are you alright here Dragon?"

When Hiei shrugged and gave a little nod, but didn't turn from the window, Kurama sighed. "The food will be ready soon. I know we skipped breakfast, so I'll bring you something just as soon as I can."

Again, Hiei only nodded. Not knowing what to do to make things better, Kurama finally rose and left Hiei alone. As he visited with his friends and family, Kurama's eyes kept straying back to where Hiei sat alone by the window. Occasionally, one of their friends would attempt to draw the fire demon out but to no avail. When even Yukina failed to get more than a brief glance and comment from Hiei, Kurama knew what he had to do.

Looking around, he found Shiori and Kazuya just a few feet from Hiei. Going to them, Kurama waited for the couple they were talking to to walk away. Seeing him Shiori turned her attention to him. "I hope you like your party Shuuichi. I'm so glad all your friends could be here."

Smiling at her, Kurama nodded. "The party is lovely Mother. Thank you both for having it for me. About my friends, there's one in particular I'd like to talk to you about. Mother, Father, I don't know quite how to tell you this, but I've fallen in love."

Shiori didn't allow him to continue as she squealed in delight. "Oh Shuuichi, I'm so happy for you. I've waited so long to hear you say those words. Why didn't you tell us sooner? You said it was one of your friends. Is it that cute Botan? She's so sweet. Or maybe Shizuru? With her height, the two of you would make a handsome couple."

Swallowing nervously, Kurama held a hand out to stop her. "No Mother, it's not one of them. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I wasn't sure how you would take it. By not telling you though, I hurt the man I love and I'm trying to make that right. I'm just afraid that in doing so, I will hurt the two of you instead."

There was dead silence as Shiori and Kazuya looked at each other, then back at him. Kazuya finally broke the silence. "_Man_ Shuuichi?"

Holding his head up high, Kurama nodded. "Yes Father, I said man. Mother, Father, I'm in love with Hiei."

Knowing that Hiei was close enough to have heard, Kurama turned to see anxious ruby eyes watching him. When Kurama smiled and held his hand out, Hiei rose and went to his side. Possessively, Kurama pulled him close before turning back to his parents. "I know this isn't the relationship you wanted for me, but Hiei is the one that I love."

Looking around, Shiori saw that her son's friends were all discretely watching and yet making sure they were not disturbed. Looking back at Kurama and Hiei, she sighed. "No Shuuichi, this we were not expecting. I hope you'll both understand that it may take a little time to get used to."

Grateful at least that he didn't receive immediate rejection, Kurama nodded. "Of course Mother. I'm sorry I did this to you today, but I couldn't allow Hiei to continue being hurt while I pretended for you that he was nothing more than my friend. He almost didn't come today because, by not telling you, he thought I was ashamed of him."

Shiori gasped. "Oh Hiei no. My Shuuichi would never feel like that. He's always been so proud to call you his best friend."

Hiei nodded and gave Shiori a half smile. "I feel the same about him."

Until now, Kazuya had remained quiet, allowing his wife to decide how to handle her son's news. "Shuuichi, though this is still quite a shock, the only thing your mother and I have ever wanted is your happiness."

Relieved, Kurama smiled. "Thank you Father, because Hiei _is_ my happiness."

Nodding, Kazuya smiled. "Then that's all that needs to be said. Now Sweetheart, I thought there was food at this party. I for one am hungry."

Dragging Kazuya along behind her, Shiori rushed off to make sure all the food had been set out. Turning to Hiei, Kurama smiled down at him. "Now you know how much I love you Hiei and that I could never be ashamed of you."

Hiei couldn't have been happier as Kurama gently kissed him. Before their kiss was over, Yusuke slapped Kurama on the back. "Damn Kurama, you sure know how to add excitement to a party. Last night you boldly informed me that you and Koenma were lovers, and today you tell your parents that Hiei is your lover."

Kurama's jaw dropped in shock. "Just how drunk did I get last night?"

Everyone laughed except Kuwabara. "Come on guys, can't you keep it in your pants? First Kurama and Hiei, then Yusuke and Koenma, now Kurama and Koenma? When the hell did that happen?"

Nervously, Kurama glanced at Hiei. "That's what I'd like to know."

Shaking his head, Hiei grunted. "Hn, ask that perverted Youko some time. Now feed me Fox, I'm hungry."

Grateful for the distraction, Kurama took Hiei's hand and led him to the dining room. Basking in his lover's attention, Hiei no longer sulked. For the rest of the party Kurama held his lover's hand or had an arm around him, proudly introducing Hiei to his family and his mother's friends as his boyfriend.

* * *

Later that evening, Yusuke and Koenma were walking home from Shiori's house. They had all driven to the graduation with Kuwabara, but when Yukina had gotten tired, Kuwabara had taken her home early. Kurama offered to take his friends home, but only Shizuru and Botan had taken him up on the offer.

Only a block from Yusuke's apartment, Koenma sighed reluctantly. He knew that if he went into his lover's apartment, he wouldn't leave until morning. "Yusuke, I really should get back to Reikai. I've been here too long already, and I'm sure my work is piling up."

Coming to a sudden stop, desire lit Yusuke's eyes as he looked at him. "You might as well stay the night Koenma. The day is already over, so you're not going to get any work done anyway."

Trying to maintain his resolve, Koenma looked away. "True, but if I stay here I won't get any sleep, then I'll be too tired to work tomorrow."

From behind him a deep voice laced with lust purred near Koenma's ear. "No, you definitely won't be getting any sleep tonight Lover. I'll to see to that personally."

Koenma shivered and tried to step away, but Yusuke's strong hands grabbed him by the hips and held him close. "Don't think you can get away Koenma. I've let you be dominant long enough. Tonight I'm going to make love to your sexy body until I make you beg for release."

Just the promise of being dominated made Koenma weak in the knees. "Yusuke…"

Not allowing him to finish, Yusuke forced Koenma forward. Before he realized Yusuke's intent, Koenma found himself lead into a narrow alleyway between two buildings. Only ten or so feet from the street, Yusuke turned Koenma around, pushed him up against the wall and claimed his lips in a brutal kiss. With a moan of excitement, Koenma opened his mouth and allowed Yusuke's tongue to plunder his mouth.

With Yusuke's hands roaming his body, Koenma wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and gave himself over to the passionate kiss. A few moments later, Koenma's foggy mind registered his pants being unfastened and his unbuttoned shirt being pushed aside. Koenma attempted to push Yusuke away and protest such a display in a public place. Laughter rumbled in Yusuke's chest at the futile attempt as he continued to ravish Koenma's mouth. When Yusuke's hand slid into his pants to wrap around his erection, Koenma ceased his struggles and moaned.

Satisfied that he now had a willing partner, Yusuke released Koenma's mouth and knelt in front of him. Panting, Koenma looked down to see Yusuke push his pants down to his ankles and force his legs as far apart has his pants would allow. Honey-brown eyes locked with chocolate ones as Koenma watched Yusuke open his mouth and swallow his erection.

At Koenma's loud moan there was a crash and a cat went scurrying around the corner. Reminded that they were out in the open Koenma clamped his mouth shut and turned almost frightened eyes towards the street. Soft voices could be heard approaching as Yusuke's mouth began to move on him. Seeing the look in Koenma's eyes, Yusuke reached up and forced two of his fingers into his lover's mouth as a distraction.

As Yusuke's mouth bobbed on the cock in his mouth, and Koenma suckled the fingers in his, a middle aged couple walked passed the alley without even noticing them. When Koenma sighed in relief, Yusuke took his fingers from the godling's wet mouth and slid them into his lover's tight body. Koenma gasped in surprise, then clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle his moans of pleasure.

His moans must not have been completely hidden though because a moment later there was a gasp. Both men glanced at the street to see a wide eyed young woman watching them. The moment they made eye contact, the woman suddenly ran away. Koenma forgot the woman when Yusuke's throaty laugh vibrated the tip of his cock.

Yusuke's mouth and hands worked his lover's body relentlessly, until Koenma threw his head back and loudly cried out his climax. Releasing Koenma's now limp member, Yusuke stood and was fastening his lover's pants when a shout came from a window upstairs. "GET A DAMN ROOM YOU PERVERTS!"

Laughing, Yusuke grabbed Koenma by the hand and dragged him from the alley. "Come on Koi, let's finish this up in my apartment."

Barely able to walk, Koenma stumbled along after his lover. It was only a matter of minutes before they were at Yusuke's apartment. Pulling Koenma inside, Yusuke slammed the door before releasing Koenma. In a voice that said he wasn't to be ignored, Yusuke gave him a one word order. "Strip!"

Hastily doing his lover's bidding, Koenma stripped off his clothes. When he stood naked before Yusuke, Koenma opened his mouth to speak but was abruptly cut off. "Silence! We're doing things my way tonight."

Eagerly, Koenma watched Yusuke slowly remove his own clothes. As Yusuke reached for the zipper on his pants however, his spirit energy flared. Koenma's eyes widened when Yusuke's hair suddenly lengthened and tribal marking appeared on his face, chest and arms. A moment later Koenma's mouth went dry as a very muscular, very naked and very aroused Mozaku stood before him.

Stepping forward, Yusuke's eyes hungrily swept over Koenma's naked body. He was pleased to see that the godling was already hard again. "I've been looking forward to this Old Man. Now get that lotion on the table and sit on the sofa."

Picking up the lotion, Koenma sat on the sofa, anxiously waiting for what Yusuke would demand next. A moment later Koenma had a good idea of what his lover wanted, when Yusuke stood before him, his proud cock bobbing before his lips. "Take me in that sweet mouth of yours Koi, but just for a minute. Then cover me in lotion so I don't hurt you."

Licking his lips, Koenma licked at Yusuke's cock before drawing it into his mouth. Greedily, he suckled his lover's length until Yusuke pulled at his hair. At Yusuke's harsh whisper of "Enough!" Koenma quickly reached for the lotion and stroked it over Yusuke's huge erection. "That's it Koi, stroke me hard."

With his eyes closed, Yusuke leaned into Koenma's touch until he could take it no more. "Turn around and kneel on the sofa Koenma. I want you from behind."

Aching to be taken, Koenma whimpered as he turned around and crawled onto his knees. "Oh yes Yusuke, please. I love it that way."

Koenma wasn't even in position yet when Yusuke grabbed his hips and buried himself in his lover's body. The apartment was filled with their cries as Yusuke thrust hard into Koenma.

"Damn Koenma, you're so tight!"

"Ah Yusuke, you're so big!"

"You feel so good around my cock!"

"I love having you inside me!"

On and on they went as they continued to make love. Much to Koenma's delight, Yusuke's demon stamina could now easily match his own. Koenma was on his knees for almost an hour before Yusuke pulled out and flipped him down on his back. Meer seconds passed before Yusuke was kneeling between his thighs and taking him again.

Koenma loved it when Yusuke's long hair curtained around them. Reaching up he wove his fingers into the dark strands and pulled his lover down for a kiss. Some time later Yusuke wrapped his arms around Koenma, and without leaving his body, rose from the sofa. Koenma couldn't have been more pleased when Yusuke sat back down on it with the godling straddling his lap. "Ride me Lover! I want to watch you and touch you while you move on me! Show me what you like Koenma!"

With a loud moan, Koenma rose up and down on his knees as he pleasured himself on Yusuke. Holding onto Yusuke's shoulders for support, Koenma threw his head back and cried out. "Please touch me Yusuke! I need your hands on me!"

Shifting a little so he could thrust up as Koenma descended on him, Yusuke's hands began exploring Koenma's body. With Koenma now riding him frantically, Yusuke knew he wouldn't last much longer. "Have you had enough Koi? I haven't heard you beg for your release yet."

Panting, Koenma leaned forward until his forehead rested against Yusuke's. "I'm begging Yusuke! Please stroke me! AHHH! Please! AHHH! I'll do anything you want! AHHH! Please Yusuke! YES!"

Spurred by Koenma's sexy cries, Yusuke thrust hard, and within moments reached his own exquisite climax. "KOENMA!"

A few minutes later, Yusuke could breath normally again. Koenma however was laying limp against his chest. With a smile, Yusuke stood with Koenma still in his arms. As he walked to the bedroom, Koenma wrapped his legs around Yusuke's waist. Pausing only to flip back the covers, Yusuke crawled on the bed with Koenma cuddled against him. Stroking Koenma's back, Yusuke chuckled. "Don't bother falling asleep Old Man. I'm already getting hard again."

Remembering Yusuke's promise of a sleepless night, Koenma shivered in anticipation. Feeling his lover's quiver of arousal, Yusuke tipped his head up for a kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry this took so long but I decided to rewrite the whole end of the chapter. When I went back and read it I realized I'd kind of rushed Kurama and Hiei's part of the story without resolving Yusuke and Koenma's issues. As a result this came out kind of short. I'm still going to use what I wrote, I just cut it out for now and will paste it back in a little later.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**Chapter 12**

Walking up the steps to Kurama's apartment, Hiei grumbled. "I don't care what you say, I hate riding in that contraption."

Unlocking the door, Kurama chuckled. "I know Koi, thank you for indulging me. You being with me today was the best graduation gift you could have given me."

Holding the door for him, Kurama kissed Hiei's cheek as he passed. Blushing, Hiei grabbed Kurama's hand and pulled him inside. Pushing the door shut behind him, Kurama allowed Hiei to draw him into a loving kiss. When they parted, Kurama smiled down at his lover. "What do you want to do tonight Koi? Do you want to go out, or would you rather stay here?"

Shy ruby eyes gazed back at Kurama. "Let's stay here. I've waited all day to have you to myself."

Hiei's sweet confession pulled at Kurama's heart. In a playful mood, the redhead swept his lover up in his arms. Surprised, Hiei gave a token struggle as Kurama carried him to the sofa. Hiei ceased his struggles when Kurama sat on the sofa and settled the fire demon in his lap. Content, Hiei snuggled against Kurama's chest. "You didn't have to tell your mom about me Fox, but I'm glad you did."

Holding Hiei close, Kurama kissed his temple. "I'm glad I did too Dragon. It's nice not to have to hide my feelings for you from her anymore."

Remembering his conversation with Yoko, Hiei decided to test the waters. "Now it should be easier for you to tell her that you're a demon."

Beside him, Hiei could feel Kurama shake his head. "I have no intention of ever telling her that I'm a demon Hiei."

Hiei lifted his head to meet Kurama's eyes. "Are you sure that's wise Fox? Wouldn't it be better for her to know the truth in case you and Yoko do end up merging into one being?"

Looking away, Kurama became very still. "If that happens Hiei, then the man she knows as her son won't exist any more. It would be better if she just thinks that I died."

The stern tone of Hiei's voice told Kurama his lover didn't like his answer. "Yoko isn't able to take control unless you allow it, or are too weak to prevent it. That doesn't mean he doesn't exist, and it doesn't mean that we act like he's dead. Why should it be any different if Yoko were in control instead of you?"

So softly that if Hiei weren't as close as he were, Kurama whispered his fears. "What if when Yoko takes control, I'm trapped inside him and can no longer take this form? Or worse, what if I really do cease to exist? My mother might be able to accept that I'm gay, but I won't ask her to accept that her son is really a demon. Not just any demon either Hiei, but a cold blooded thief who would probably rob her before breaking her heart."

Knowing that Kurama's words were probably cutting Yoko to the core, Hiei sighed. "That's not fair Kurama. Yoko's not that demon anymore and you know it. Whether you admit it or not, you are both better men for having been part of each other all these years."

Green eyes widened at Hiei's defense of the Youko. "I never expected you to defend him Hiei. I thought you hated Youkos."

Hiei shrugged. "As a species, I don't have much use for them. Yoko is part of you though Kurama. He's my friend, just as you are. You should try talking to him instead of fighting him. You might just see how much he cares about you, and the people you love."

Shaking his head, Kurama chuckled. "Yoko doesn't care for anyone except himself Hiei. I'm not even sure he's capable of caring. He lost that ability when Kuronue died."

Pausing, Kurama frowned. "Hiei, why are you suddenly defending Yoko? What's going on?"

Unable to meet Kurama's almost accusing gaze, Hiei shrugged. "We've… talked… and he's worried about you Kurama. He says your reiki is becoming weaker but your youki is becoming stronger. I don't understand why you're fighting this if it's making you a stronger demon. I would have thought you'd be happy to finally become a demon again."

Angry, Kurama glared at Hiei. "Don't you understand Hiei? If Yoko takes charge, or I lose my humanity and become a full demon again, I'll have to leave the Ningenkai. I'll have to leave my mother and all the people that I love and return to Makai."

Big ruby eyes gazed back at Kurama sadly. "What about me Kurama? I thought you loved me. Yoko said you were fighting this because of me, but that's not it at all. The only thing you care about is not leaving your precious human mother."

Confused, Kurama frowned. "I do love you Hiei. What difference does it make who I'm fighting this for?"

Hiei's heart ached as the realization of what he was about to say sunk in. "You want to stay human to remain here with the people you love, only I won't be here. I'm a demon Kurama. After Yukina's baby is born, I'll be returning home to Makai. Apparently I'll be going home alone."

Speechless, Kurama couldn't move as Hiei crawled off of his lap. When he realized Hiei was headed to the bedroom, Kurama jumped up and rushed after him. "Hiei, wait!"

In the bedroom, Hiei was putting on his old cloak and securing his katana. Kurama was about to shout at him not to go, but suddenly stopped. One look at his lover's sad face and Kurama knew he wouldn't stop him. "I guess you've made your choice then. As much as it hurts me to say this, I want you to be happy Hiei, even if it means I lose you to your other lover."

Not waiting for Hiei to respond, Kurama turned and left the bedroom. He managed to make it to the living room before he felt Hiei's energy leave the apartment. The moment it did Kurama's knees buckled and he collapsed onto the sofa. With his heart breaking, the last thing the redhead wanted was to hear the Youko in his head. _"Damn it Little Kit, what the hell are you doing? Go after him! Hiei loves you, he doesn't deserve this!"_

Kurama didn't move. _"He deserves to be happy Yoko. I only hope his old lover can make him happy, since apparently I can't."_

If he had a real voice, Yoko would be shouting at him. _"I can't believe you're this stupid! Don't you get it? If you let Hiei go he'll be alone!"_

Still not understanding, Kurama shook his head sadly. _"No, he'll go to his lover Yoko. You know, the one he couldn't give up, even for me. I'm sure Hiei loves him. I know he said the bastard was incapable of love, but even you have to admit, Hiei's very lovable."_

Frustrated, Yoko sighed. _"I'm not the heartless demon you and Hiei seem to think I am Kit. As a matter of fact, I'm very capable of love. I can name three people I love very much, perhaps even more than I loved Kuronue. You… Shiori… and Hiei."_

There was dead silence in Kurama's head as he absorbed the meaning of Yoko's words. _"What did you mean that if I let him go he'll be alone? Where the hell is Hiei's lover?"_

After a brief pause, Yoko finally answered. _"His lovers are here Shuuichi. Do you honestly think I would allow anyone else to lay a hand on our sweet little Dragon?"_

Kurama's jaw clenched as realization dawned. _"What did you do to him you son of a bitch? If you hurt Hiei, so help me…"_

The amusement in Yoko's voice was obvious as he cut the human off. _"That's not a nice thing to call our mother Shuuichi. As for Hiei, I didn't do anything that he didn't allow. Admittedly, when I first seduced him, he did think I was you, but he enjoyed it none the less."_

Rising from the sofa, Kurama started pacing. _"What the hell did you think you were going to gain by seducing Hiei? If you were trying to hurt me…"_

The voice in Kurama's head was sharp as Yoko snapped at him. _"NO! Damn it Shuuichi, I think all that red hair has effected your brain. Except for that incident when you were five years old and Shiori got hurt because of my influence, name me one time that I ever did anything to hurt you or anyone you love."_

When his pause was met with silence, Yoko continued more calmly. _"You can't, can you? I swear to you Little Kit, I would never do anything to hurt you, or Hiei. I know you don't think I'm capable of it, but I really do love you."_

Not really appeased, Kurama growled. _"Then why would you do it Fox? Why would you intentionally seduce the man you know I love? Why would you make him fall in love with you?"_

Though he couldn't see it, Kurama felt the Youko smirk. _"Besides the fact that our Dragon is the sexiest demon alive you mean? I know you won't believe this, but hear me out Kit. I did it for us. For you, me and Hiei. You and I are a part of each other, whether things stay the same between us or if we somehow merge. I wanted Hiei to love us both, not just you."_

Already understanding Yoko's thinking, Kurama sat in a chair to listen. _"I know you've been worried about leaving Hiei alone if something happens to you. If he has us both Kit, then Hiei will never be left alone, no matter what happens with us."_

Not fully convinced, Kurama frowned. _"You forget Yoko, I know the demon you became after Kuronue's death. How do I know I can trust you not to use Hiei and then throw him away like all your other lovers?"_

With a chuckle, Yoko couldn't deny the redhead's words. _"Yes Kit, you do know me. You also know the demon I was when Kuro was alive. You know that I'm capable of loving someone so much that life without them isn't even worth living. Through you, Shiori and now Hiei, I've learned that life is worth living again."_

Though Kurama wanted to believe him, he still hesitated. _"If what you say is true, then why didn't you tell me? For that matter, why didn't Hiei tell me?"_

Yoko laughed. _"You had gotten it in that stubborn red head of yours that I was trying to take control, and turned me into enemy number one. As for Hiei, seducing him was easy. Making him realize he could love us both was a little more difficult. He knew that finding out about us would upset you, so he's the one that demanded our affair remain a secret. I just used his insecurities to blackmail him into continuing the affair."_

Yoko could feel Kurama bristle at the word 'blackmail' and quickly continued. _"Now Kit, I may have blackmailed him into having the affair, but I swear everything we did was consensual. It worked too. He loves us both, just as much as we love him."_

Still feeling the redhead's reluctance to accept him at his word, Yoko sighed sadly. _"You used to trust me Shuuichi. I think you even used to love me a little. I wish I knew what I did that caused me to lose your trust."_

Hearing the pain his resistance was causing the Youko, Kurama felt a little guilty. _"When I was younger, I hero worshiped you, you old fox. As I got older though, I realized just how ruthless a demon you really were. As the years passed, and my demon energy became stronger, I became more and more like you. I don't want to be like you Yoko. I don't want to be so selfish and heartless that I am incapable of love. The only way I could think to prevent that from happening was to fight you and push you away. Now, it seems inevitable that you will prevail, and I don't know what to do to protect the people I love."_

Finally understanding his counterpart's true fear, Yoko had an idea. _"Shuuichi, when you were younger, and I was training you, we used to come together in our mind where our consciousnesses could touch. We could each feel everything the other felt. Do that with me now Little Kit. If you feel what I feel then maybe you will trust me again."_

Expectantly, Yoko waited as Kurama considered his request. After a moment Kurama shook his head. _"No, I won't give you the chance to manipulate me the way you manipulated Hiei."_

At the mention of Hiei's name, Kurama was suddenly filled with remorse. _"Oh gods, what have I done? If you're Hiei's lover, then he's out there alone. I have to go find him."_

Rising from the sofa, Kurama hadn't gone two steps before he was suddenly unable to move. In his head, Yoko growled in annoyance. _"You're not going anywhere Shuuichi! You just accused me of hurting Hiei, when the one that hurt him is you, not me. I'm not letting you anywhere near him right now."_

Struggling to move, Kurama ended up falling to his knees as his attempt failed. _"What the hell are you doing to me you stupid Youko?"_

Yoko's voice was deadly calm when he replied. _"Hn! I'm showing you who's really in charge here you foolish Kit. You've been fighting a battle you actually lost years ago. By the time you gained the ability to take my form at will, I had become strong enough to take control away from you. I loved you though, and knowing how much this life meant to you, I allowed you to keep your human life. I wanted you to be happy, and I wasn't ready to leave Shiori or our friends behind yet. It wasn't hurting me to let you play human for a few decades, so I let you think you still had control."_

Realizing he couldn't move until Yoko allowed him to, Kurama ceased trying. _"I don't give a damn about you and me right now! It's Hiei I'm worried about."_

Feeling the Youko's energy rise, Kurama shuddered at the immense power Yoko emitted. A moment later it was a silver Youko that rose from the floor with the human now trapped inside. _"Damn it Yoko, what the hell do you think you're doing?"_

The Youko laughed as he made his way to the bedroom and slipped out the window. _"Right now Hiei's out there thinking he's lost both of his lovers. I'm going to find him and make sure he knows that at least one of us still loves him. Since I don't think he'd leave his sister right now, he's probably at the temple."_

Careful to stay out of sight, Yoko headed for the temple. As he did he could feel the human trying to regain control. _"Give it up Kit. You're staying right there until I figure out how to get through to you. Instead of hiding in there like you usually do, you might want to consider watching the way Hiei and I are together."_

Frustrated, Kurama growled. _"I don't hide Fox! I'm usually resting when I give you control. Maybe if you didn't block me all the time I might have known what was going on."_

Yoko had quickly reached the edge of town and was now running at full demon speed. Like his human counterpart, he was very worried about Hiei. _"Believe me Kit, I won't be blocking you. I want you to see Hiei and I together. I want you to accept that he is our Dragon, not yours."_

Not wanting to fight any more, Yoko was grateful when Kurama remained silent after that. With the speed of a demon, Yoko was racing up the temple steps less than an hour later. Not bothering to hide his youki, Yoko used it to call out to his lover. Reaching the top of the steps, Yoko slowed as he entered the courtyard.

Approaching the temple, Yoko sighed in relief when Hiei stepped out on the porch. Seeing the uncertainty in Hiei's sad ruby eyes, Yoko gave him a little smile and held out his arms. Without hesitation, Hiei vaulted off the porch and into the Youko's waiting arms. With Yoko holding him tight, Hiei wrapped his arms and legs around the taller demon.

Closing his eyes briefly, Yoko could easily hear Kurama's whisper sadly. _"I'm sorry Dragon."_

Opening his eyes, Yoko saw Yukina and Kuwabara watching them from the doorway. Yukina's accusing glare told him the little Koorime wasn't happy. Not wanting to face them, Yoko turned towards the forest. With Hiei still clinging tightly too him, Yoko walked away into the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Wow, finally a long chapter and Kurama and Hiei are barely in it. Sorry, no lemon either. I figure I need to start winding things up with Yusuke and Koenma before I do with Kurama and Hiei.

I realize Enma's going to be OOC in this but I don't care, it's my story and I'm going to write him as a father first and a god second this time. I'm anxious to see if any of you guessed where I was going with Enma's story, I think I had one correct guess in the reviews. Hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**Chapter 13**

Carrying Hiei into the forest, Yoko wasn't surprised when the fire demon finally began to struggle. "I can walk Fox."

Rubbing Hiei's back, Yoko smiled but didn't stop. "I know Little Dragon, but I'm not taking any chances that you might escape."

Realizing it was futile to argue with the Youko, Hiei sighed and nestled against him. "Where the hell are you taking me Kurama?"

Weaving between the trees, Yoko took Hiei into the hills. "There are some caves just past these trees. I'll make us a bed in one of them for the night."

Trusting his lover, Hiei simply watched as Yoko chose a cave. Once he was happy with his choice, the tall Youko ducked his head and slipped inside. Holding tightly to Hiei, Yoko reached into his hair before scattering seeds around the cave. Curious, Hiei turned to watch as lamp weed lit the interior. A moment later the cave's dirt floor was covered in a thick carpet of green.

With a grin, Yoko gently lay Hiei upon the soft leafy floor. "This should make a nice bed for us tonight Dragon."

Toeing off his shoes, the Youko then knelt down to remove Hiei's boots before crawling up beside him. Making himself comfortable, Yoko drew Hiei into his arms for a kiss. He sighed in relief when the fire demon returned the kiss before cuddling against him. "He didn't mean to hurt you Hiei. You know Shuuichi loves you."

Against his chest, Yoko could feel Hiei nod. "Hn, I know Fox. I love him too. I was just giving him some time to think. I tried talking to him about you, but he wouldn't listen. He's fighting against you like being a demon is a bad thing. I don't understand why."

Though Yoko knew Shuuichi was listening, the human remained silent as he answered Hiei. "He doesn't think that being a demon is bad Hiei, he's just afraid of losing his humanity. It's become a vital part of who he… we… have become."

Hiei thought a moment. "Hn, I suppose you're right. What do we do next? He's got to find out about us eventually."

There was such a long pause, that Hiei finally raised his head. Guilt filled the Youko's golden eyes. "He already knows Dragon. He didn't want me to come after you because he thought you would go to your other lover for comfort. When I argued that if you left us you would be alone, he finally started to put it together."

Laying his head back down, Hiei sighed. "He'd mad, isn't he? He has every right to be, I betrayed him."

At the slight break in Hiei's voice, Yoko's arms tightened. "If he's mad Hiei, it's at me, not you. I told him I seduced you and that I blackmailed you. He's just worried that I hurt you."

Hiei's heart ached at the betrayal the redhead must be feeling. "You were only able to seduce me because I wanted you to. You were able to blackmail me because I allowed it. The only one that was truly hurt was Kur… Shuuichi, and that is a crime we are both guilty of."

Understanding Hiei's guilt, Yoko rubbed his back reassuringly. "It's not a crime for us to fall in love Hiei. The situation with Shuuichi and me just complicates our relationship. We both love him, and he and I both love you. All we have to do now is get that stubborn kit to accept our love, then we can all be happy."

Hiei chuckled. "Kit?"

Yoko smiled. "Remember Hiei, I've been with Shuuichi since he was an infant. To me he will always be a kit. As to your question of what we do next. Well, we do what you said, we give him time to think. I'm not blocking him anymore though Dragon, and Shuuichi said he wasn't going to hide from what's going on. In fact, he's been watching and listening to us this whole time."

Leaning up on an elbow, Hiei looked into Yoko's golden eyes. "So, he can see me and hear me right now?"

There was a brief pause as Yoko waited for Shuuichi's conformation before he answered. "Yes Dragon, he's listening."

Ruby eyes stared a moment before Hiei spoke. "I love you Fox… Kurama… Shuuichi. Aw hell, I love you both! Share this with him."

Before Yoko could ask what he meant, Hiei leaned over and kissed him. This wasn't a sweet, tentative kiss. No, this was a passionate statement of love. Burying his fingers in Hiei's hair, Yoko took control of the kiss. To his delight, Hiei's sweet moans filled his ears. To Yoko's surprise, Shuuichi's whimper of need filled his head.

Not releasing Hiei, Yoko quietly spoke to Shuuichi. _"That's it Little Kit. Feel how much Hiei loves us."_

Disappointed that Shuuichi still made no comment, Yoko kissed Hiei a moment longer before releasing him. Just when he would have spoken, Shuuichi whispered. _"Tell him I love him too Yoko."_

Happily, Yoko smiled at Hiei. "Shuuichi says to tell you he loves you too."

With a contented sigh, Hiei cuddled against Yoko's chest. "I guess that's a good start. Let's get some sleep Fox."

Feeling Shuuichi relax, Yoko nodded. His next words were echoed in his head as he spoke. "Sweet dreams Dragon."

* * *

Opening the door to Koenma's office, Botan stopped a moment to watch her old friend. Sitting at his desk, Koenma stared blankly at the papers he was supposed to be stamping. With a sigh, Botan closed the door and walked over to his desk. Koenma didn't even see her until she reached out to take the stamp from his hand. "Got something on your mind Junior?"

At first he gave her a startled look, then he leaned back in his chair and sighed. "What the hell am I doing here Bo? I may not have always loved my life, but at least I accepted it. Now all I can think about is how much I want to get out of here and back to Yusuke."

Botan smiled. "That's called being in love my friend."

Rising from his desk, Koenma went to a cabinet against the far wall and poured them both a drink. "Have you ever been in love Bo? Now that I think about it you don't tell me much about your love life."

Accepting the drink, Botan took a seat on the sofa. "Lately, I haven't had much of a love life. I thought I was in love once. Before I died there was a man I fancied."

Koenma grinned. "Fancied? Sometimes I forget how long ago you died. There's been no one since then? You've been spending so much time with Shizuru, I thought that maybe…"

Giving him an odd look, Botan shook her head. "Ah… no. We hang out together a lot because all the rest of you are couples, but there's nothing between us. We did kiss once, just to see if our friendship could be more, but we pretty much decided we both liked men better."

Raising an eyebrow, Koenma waited for her to continue. Rolling her eyes, Botan blushed. "You asked if I'd been in love, not if I'd had a lover. There have been a few over the years. You weren't the only one a certain Youko used to sneak in to the palace to play with."

Jaw dropping open, Koenma blinked at her. "That sly old fox. I wonder how many more of our friends have been Kurama's lovers over the years."

Botan smiled. "You're changing the subject Junior. We were discussing your love life. Now what are you going to do about Yusuke? Maybe it's time you came clean with your father."

A pensive looked crossed Koenma's face. "I've been giving that a lot of thought lately. No matter how I look at it though, I can't see my father letting his only heir go without a fight."

Heart racing, Botan knew she shouldn't reveal the secret Enma entrusted her with. "Koenma, what if Enma had another heir?"

A sudden light lit Koenma's eyes. Excitedly he turned to her. "I've been thinking the same thing, and I think I have the answer. I would need your help though Bo."

Not sure what he might be thinking, Botan frowned. "What did you have in mind Junior?"

He paused a moment to draw a deep breath before answering her. "If I had a child… an heir my father could train to take my place, he might release me from my responsibilities."

Suddenly understanding his meaning, Botan just stared at him in shock as he continued. "Botan, you are the one woman in the three worlds I would trust with my child. It doesn't hurt that my father likes you and trusts you too. He'd accept your child as his heir. Please Bo, think about it. It might be the only way Yusuke and I can be together."

Shaking her head, Botan tried to clear her jumbled thoughts. "Have you thought this through Koenma? Yusuke's bound to have an objection to you taking me as your lover, no matter the reason."

With a sigh, Koenma nodded. "You're right, but let me deal with Yusuke."

A sudden voice from the door made them both jump. "Just what is it you think you're going to "deal" with me about Koenma?"

"Yusuke!" Jumping up, Koenma rushed over to greet his lover.

Even after a searing kiss, Yusuke wasn't deterred. "You're good, but not that good Old Man. Now what are you two up to?"

Wide eyed, Botan looked as if she was about to flee, but Yusuke held out a hand. "Stay! Now get me a drink and tell me what's going on."

After getting Yusuke a drink, Koenma looked nervously at Botan before turning back to his lover. "I think there's a way to get my father to release me, but I'm pretty sure you won't like it."

Yusuke didn't miss what Botan whispered under her breath. "That's an understatement."

Frowning at her, Koenma continued. "Let me get this out before you say anything Yusuke, then we'll talk about it. I want Botan to have my child so my father will have a new heir. We would only have to be together once, and only for the purpose of conceiving the child. You and I would then be free to be together."

Botan held her breath as she and Koenma waited for Yusuke's reaction. Botan was sure her pounding heart could be heard as seconds ticked by. Just when she was sure she would pass out, Yusuke looked at her. "What do you think of this crazy scheme Botan. Are you okay with this?"

Drawing a breath, Botan shook her head. "I don't really know. Koenma sprung it on me just before you came in. It might work though. Enma isn't the ogre everyone thinks he is. He loves his son, and wants him to be happy."

Staring at them a moment, Yusuke thought about what Yoko had told him about Koenma's mother. Realizing that knowledge might hurt his lover, he considered Koenma's suggestion. "Koenma, you'd walk away from your child and leave him or her here with Botan and Enma? Could you really do that?"

Koenma gave them both an uncertain look. "I'm sure, given time, my father will allow me to see the child. I might not be here all the time, but I plan on visiting. Besides, we were all raised with one parent, and we survived."

Botan and Yusuke unknowingly shared a guilty look about Koenma's mother. Since Koenma and Botan seemed to be awaiting his answer, Yusuke sighed. "Alright, here's the deal. If we do this it's one time only, and I'd prefer to be a long way away and not know it's happening. The moment the deed is done though, I intent to claim Koenma as my mate. You won't abandon the kid either Old Man. In fact he'll have a daddy and an Uncle Yusuke around as much as possible."

Koenma nodded at him before looking at Botan. Nervously, she looked between the two men. Seeing their expectant looks, she finally sighed. "I'll go along with this on one condition. We tell Enma up front. He has to agree to let Koenma go or the deal's off. It's a moot point if we go to all that trouble and then he refuses to let him go."

Yusuke and Koenma both nodded their agreement. A little smile appeared on Koenma's lips as he looked at the two people he cared most for. "I guess this means we're going to be one big happy family."

Not one to waste time, Yusuke stood up. "Let's do it then. The sooner we talk to the big guy the sooner we'll know where we stand."

Not quite as brave as Yusuke, Koenma and Botan looked terrified as they followed him from the office. They were just outside the large doors of the throne room when Botan suddenly stopped them. Ignoring the guards, Botan whispered. "Wait a minute. We shouldn't meet with him there. This isn't official Reikai business, it's personal. Koenma, take Yusuke to your apartment. I'll get Enma and we'll meet you there."

After giving her a doubtful, yet grateful look, Koenma took Yusuke's hand and dragged him in the other direction. Looking up at the large, imposing doors before her, Botan drew a deep breath and knocked.

When a deep voice bid her to enter, the large doors suddenly swung open. Entering the room, Botan moved before the Reikai god and bowed. Even seated, Enma in his godlike form towered before her. "That Mozaku is here isn't he? Is that why you're here Girl?"

Rising up, Botan braved a step forward. "Yes Sire. They… we… wish to speak to you about something."

Knowing the moment he had been dreading had arrived, Enma sighed. "I guess this was inevitable. Bring them in."

Swallowing hard, Botan met Enma's hard gaze. "Sire, if I may? Koenma wishes to speak to his father, not the Reikai god. Please, for him, will you change to your other form and accompany me to his apartment?"

Surprised by the request, Enma stared at her a moment. Suddenly, his booming laugh filled the chamber followed by a swell in his energy as he changed forms. Botan didn't flinch as a strong hand reached out to caress her cheek. "I'll be this is your idea isn't it Bo?"

Biting her lip, Botan looked at the man before her and shrugged. "Thank you Sire. It will mean a lot to Koenma that you're willing to talk to him man to man."

Enma smirked. "Like I've said before, you're too soft on him My Dear. Now lead the way. It's been years since I've been to his private chambers."

With renewed hope, Botan hurried ahead of Enma. Within minutes they were approaching Koenma's apartment.

In Koenma's apartment, Yusuke lounged on the sofa watching his lover pace. "Relax Koenma, I'll always protect you from your big bad daddy."

Sighing in frustration, Koenma turned to his lover. "Yusuke please! I don't care if he is my father, he's still the king of Reikai and deserves to be treated with respect."

Seeing Yusuke's doubtful look, Koenma went to sit beside him. Yusuke gulped when Koenma leaned over and licked his ear as he whispered into it. "I'll make you a deal Koibito. If you're a good boy around my father, I'll do anything you want once we're alone."

Liking the sound of those words, Yusuke teasingly reached around to squeeze Koenma's behind. "Anything Koenma?"

Moving towards Yusuke's lips, Koenma purred. "I'm yours anyway you want me, any time you want me Koi."

Capturing Yusuke's lips, Koenma's tongue held the promise of the pleasure to come. At a sudden knock on the door, both men sprung apart and quickly stood. Peeking around the door, Botan caught a glimpse of their kiss and stalled a moment before ushering Enma into the room.

Confused, Yusuke looked at the man before them. "Who the hell is this? I thought we were meeting with Enma?"

Under his breath, Koenma growled at his lover. "Shut up Yusuke! That is my father."

The tense moment was broken when Botan, giggled. "Guess we should have let Yusuke in on that little secret. Have a seat gentlemen. I'll fix us all a drink."

Since Koenma and Yusuke were standing in front of the sofa, Koenma moved forward and sat in one of the chairs. As Koenma and Yusuke took their seats, Enma looked around. "It's been a while Junior. I can see that your taste has finally matured."

As Botan served them their drinks, Koenma smiled at her. "Actually Father, Botan did most of it."

Nodding his head at her, Enma chuckled. "I should have known."

Once Botan was seated, Koenma cleared his throat. "I guess we should get down to business. Father, I'm sure you are aware of my relationship with Yusuke. I want you to know that I love him and have no intention of giving him up."

Enma raised a brow at his son's show of bravado, but remained silent. "Father, I realize this creates a problem in regards to my responsibilities as a prince of Reikai. However, I think I've come up with a solution. What you require is an heir, but there's no law that says that heir has to be me."

Before Koenma could go on, Enma turned to glare at Botan. Nervously, she stuttered. "P…Please S…Sire let him f…finish."

With a frown at the odd exchange, Koenma continued. "With your approval, Botan has agreed to be the mother of my child. Once the child has been conceived, I will leave Reikai to be with Yusuke. Botan and the child will remain here in Reikai with you. Though we will not live here, Yusuke and I both wish to be part of my child's life."

At the look of shock on Enma's face Koenma quickly continued. "Father, I may no longer wish to be your heir, but I take my responsibilities to you and my position very seriously. One way or another, Yusuke and I will be together. I hope you'll consider my suggestion as a viable option."

There was dead silence as Enma looked at each of them. Koenma looked at him expectantly. Yusuke looked like he was daring him to object. Botan's expression however was quite amusing. She looked like she was desperate for him to say anything that would let her off the hook with Koenma.

Enjoying watching them squirm, Enma took his time before responding. "Though your plan sounds very thought out, I'm afraid I will have to object."

As expected, Yusuke reacted immediately. "Listen here you old fart!"

In stereo, Koenma and Botan shouted. "YUSUKE!"

Holding Yusuke back by the shoulders, Koenma pleaded with his lover. "Yusuke please! He listened to our plan without a word, let's at least give him the same courtesy."

Still glaring at Enma, Yusuke sat back with a huff. Watching the little tantrum, Enma smirked at Koenma. "Are you sure you want this hot headed demon as your mate Son? He's going to be a handful."

Hearing the rare endearment from his father, Koenma smiled. "You have no idea, but yes Dad, he's the one I want."

With a sigh, Enma nodded. "Then hear me out. There may be a way to work this out without turning Botan into a brood mare."

Smiling, Botan blushed. "Thank you Sire."

Enma shook his head at her. "Imp. You knew coming to me with this would make me tell him the truth. You just have no idea the real reason why."

At this comment, three sets of eyes turned to him curiously. Realizing the moment of truth had come, Enma looked at Koenma. "You weren't even a hundred when your mother left. I'm sure you wondered what I did to drive Sealy away, but I made sure you were so buried in paperwork that you never got a chance to ask. It all started decades before. Like you, I had a habit of keeping watch in the human world. Not having friends there to spy on the way you do, I periodically chose people at random and followed their lives."

When Enma paused, Yusuke looked at Koenma accusingly. "I knew you spied on us you little pervert!"

Rolling his eyes, Koenma growled under his breath. "Not now Yusuke!"

When Yusuke gave him a nod, Enma continued. "One day a young woman caught my attention. She was lovely, though not particularly beautiful. She wasn't doing anything extraordinary, just crying herself to sleep. Night after night I watched her. Apparently a few months before her husband had been killed in an accident. One night, her despair overwhelmed her and I saw she was about to take her own life. To this day I don't know why I went to her, but I had to stop her. Through the course of comforting her, I ended up making love to her."

The only thing that broke the silence in the room was Koenma's whispered gasp. "Father!"

Enma ignored him. "Being who I am, it was immediately apparent that she had conceived a child from our union. I told her about the child, but that I must leave and that I would never come to her again. She accepted my words calmly and told me that because of our child she had a new reason to live."

Staring at Enma in disbelief, Koenma commented. "So that's why my mother left."

Enma nodded. "Yes, but not right away. I never told her about the woman or the child. For twenty years I secretly watched my child grow. One day Sealy came into the office and saw me watching them. I played it off like they were inconsequential humans but she must have seen my guilt. She had them investigated and found out that the child was mine. I didn't know it until she came in one night with her hands and clothes covered in blood. She had gone to Reikai and killed the woman and my child."

Botan's sudden gasp went unnoticed by everyone accept Enma. Reaching for her hand, Enma looked at her sadly as he gently kissed the back of it. "Yes My Dear, it was Sealy that killed both you and your mother."

Botan's big pink eyes stared back at him in shock. Koenma was speechless, but beside him Yusuke swore softly. "Son of a bitch."

Scowling at his lover, Koenma looked at his father for answers. As Enma told his story, Koenma grabbed Yusuke's hand. "First, I locked Sealy in our rooms. I then sent you away for your own protection. I immediately had Botan assigned to Reikai to be near me. I then had her mother reunited with her late husband. Only then did I go and confront Sealy. I loved her, but her crimes were unforgivable."

When Koenma would have spoken, Enma held up a hand to stop him. "There's more. There's something else you never knew about your mother Koenma. Sealy was a demon."

Heart pounding, Koenma's grip on Yusuke's tightened as he whispered. "Then by Reikai law, Mother's crimes were punishable by death."

Enma nodded. "She was my wife and the mother of my son, even though she had killed two innocent humans, including my own daughter, I couldn't order her death. As a Reikai god, I have upheld it's laws for more millennia than I can count. For Sealy and my son, I defied those laws. I destroyed all the paperwork and had Sealy banished to Makai."

Up until now, Botan had remained silent. Now, with unshed tears in her eyes, she looked at Enma. "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

Shaking his head, looked at his children. "How could I tell my son that his mother was a demon that murdered his sister. How could I tell my daughter that my wife murdered her and her mother because of my infidelity. I wanted my children to become friends and love each other. I couldn't let Sealy and my mistakes hurt the two of you."

Looking at Botan, Koenma frowned. "How much of this did you keep from me Bo?"

Big pink eyes looked back at him guiltily. "Only a little Junior, I swear. After I finished my training I was assigned as your assistant. Enma told me then that my primary duty was to become your friend. I never saw our friendship as a duty though. We were both young and lonely and we each needed a friend. A while back I found out by accident that your mother was a demon but none of the rest of it. A few weeks ago Enma told me he had another heir, but I didn't know he meant me."

Yusuke chose that moment to laugh. "Damn Koenma, do you realize you were planning on having sex with your sister?"

At the look of horror on Koenma and Botan's faces, even Enma chuckled. "Guess now you know why I had to object to your little plan."

Laughing, Yusuke smiled at Botan. "Looks like you can stop calling Enma sire and start calling him Daddy."

Wide eyed, Botan blushed. Seeing her discomfort, Enma shook his head. "Don't worry about it My Dear. You can call me whatever you're comfortable with."

Botan's blush deepened as she peeked at him uncertainly. "I've always wanted a Daddy."

Giving her hand a pull, Enma confessed. "I've waited a long time to hear my little girl call me that."

With a cry, Botan rushed into his arms. "Oh Daddy."

Koenma and Yusuke looked at each other and shrugged. Nudging his lover's shoulder, Yusuke whispered loudly. "Now that he has a new heir, does that mean we can get married?"

From Enma's arms, Botan's head shot around to look at them. "Oh, this is so exciting! Now we get to have a royal wedding. A Reikai prince marrying a Makai king will definitely be the wedding of the century."

Seeing the horror on Koenma and Yusuke's faces, Enma laughed. "You might as well accept it boys. I think your little sister is planning you a big wedding."

When Enma rose to leave, everyone stood up. Botan took the opportunity to rush into Koenma's arms. "I'm so happy that you're my brother Junior."

Giving her a big hug, Koenma smiled. "Me too Bo. You know little Sister, you won't have much time to plan a big wedding. There's a mountain of paperwork waiting for you in the office."

Grinning up at him, Botan shook her finger at him. "Oh no big Brother. That mess down there is yours. I don't plan on taking over until after your wedding. That should give you enough time to clean up that mess and leave me a nice clean desk to start out with."

Seeing Enma smile at his children, Yusuke laughed. "Go ahead and smile you old coot. Botan may be planning our wedding, but once we're married, she'll be staying right here where she can run your life."

At Botan's wounded look, Enma pulled her to his side and grinned. "As long as both of my children are happy Yusuke, that's just fine with me."

At his father's words, Koenma looked at him in surprise. Holding Koenma's gaze, Enma's voice hardened as he addressed Yusuke. "You just make sure you take care of my son Yusuke. Both his happiness and his safety will be in your hands soon."

With a rare show of respect, Yusuke nodded. "Yes sir."

Without another word, Enma and Botan left. For a moment, both Koenma and Yusuke just stood there as if trying to grasp everything that had happened. Suddenly, Yusuke looked around the room with a grin. "It looks like we're finally alone Old Man. I seem to remember a deal we made a little while ago, that if I was good for dear old daddy, I'd get you any way I wanted you. I think I held up my end of the bargain."

Just imagining what Yusuke might chose to do with him had Koenma flushed and hard. "Yes Koi, you did. I don't think you've been to my apartment before Yu-Chan. Why don't I show you the bedroom then you can show me exactly what you want to do to me."


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, I know the Enma being Botan's father was a bit weird, but I'm glad no one openly hated it. I had to get Koenma out of Reikai somehow if he was going to be with Yusuke.

Alright, things are finally going to start happening with Kurama (Shuuichi & Yoko I mean). Shuuichi's going to flip out a bit in this chapter, but Hiei and Yoko will fix things soon. I could still take this in several directions. I could have them just switch roles, but that would be boring. I could get rid of Shuuichi and leave Yoko for Hiei, but that's not my style. I'm actually thinking of taking this in a different kinky direction. I'm just not sure what you perverts would think. I'm actually surprised, I don't think anyone has guessed my latest crazy idea yet.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**Chapter 14**

In the royal bedroom of Koenma's apartment, the godling lay spread out on the bed with Yusuke thrusting between his legs. They had started by spending a leisurely hour using their hands and mouths to pleasure each other. Koenma had then been pleasantly surprised that, given the freedom to do anything he wanted, Yusuke had chosen to make slow passionate love to him.

Koenma was nearly mindless with ecstasy as Yusuke expertly used both his hands and body to keep him hovering on the edge of his release. Koenma couldn't help but see the irony of his lover using his own techniques against him. "AHHH! YUSUKE! You've gotten so good at that!"

Grinning down at his lover, Yusuke changed the angle of his stokes just enough to make Koenma teeter closer to the edge. "Just wait Koi, I'm not finished with you yet."

Not sure how much more of the sensual torment he could take, Koenma whimpered in frustration when Yusuke's thrust abruptly stopped, once again denying him his release. Unable to speak, Koenma gasped when Yusuke's huge erection pulled out of him completely.

Leaning down to kiss his lover's startled lips, Yusuke surprised him further by straddling his hips and impaling himself on Koenma's rock hard cock. "Oh hell yes! It's your turn to make me whimper Koi. Let's see what you've got Old Man."

With a grin, Koenma took that dare, grabbing Yusuke's hips and thrusting up hard. At the Toushin's startled gasp, Koenma's long fingers crept down to ghost teasingly over Yusuke's throbbing sex. "AHHH! Koenma yes! Stoke me!"

With a chuckle, Koenma removed his hand and flipped his lover onto his back. "Oh no you wicked demon. You've denied me for hours, turn about is fair play."

Yusuke spent the next hour beneath Koenma as the godling proved repeatedly that he could easily reduce the powerful demon to a writhing uke. "Fuck Koenma!"

Knowing they were both nearly desperate for release, Koenma finally decided to bring their loving to an end. Yusuke was beyond being able to cry out when Koenma pulled out of him and flipped him onto his stomach. With Koenma's help, Yusuke rose to his knees and welcomed his lover back into his body.

Grabbing Yusuke's hips, Koenma pushed his knees apart and took him slow and deep. "AHHH! Koenma, yes! Right there! Don't stop! If you love me you won't stop!"

Granting his lover's pleasure filled cry, Koenma continued to assault Yusuke's pleasure zones until they both cried out their orgasm. Once the rush of passion was over, Yusuke began to tremble. Feeling this, Koenma rolled to the side and eased his lover down beside him. Pulling him close, Koenma held Yusuke until his body began to quiet.

Turning to curl against his lover, Yusuke chuckled. "Damn Old Man, you have to teach me how you do that. You gave me total control, but no matter how good it felt, I didn't want to climax until you were inside me."

At his confession, Koenma smiled. "You sound surprised Koi. Just because you're a dominant demon doesn't mean that's what you'll like in bed. Different people like different things. Yoko for example prefers total dominance, in and out of bed. Though Hiei is an extremely powerful demon, I'd bet the palace vault he enjoys being uke. Shuuichi however, I think he's like me. Those of us who like to switch, are usually turned on most by whatever turns our lover on."

Yusuke looked surprised. "So, you're turned on by whatever turns me on? That would make you the perfect sex partner. Damn that's hot."

Koenma laughed. "Yes Yu-Chan, it is. Now, I'm exhausted, so let's take a quick nap. Botan's likely to postpone our wedding if I don't get back to work and finish all the paperwork in my office."

* * *

Sitting on the sofa at the temple, Hiei cradled Yukina against him. The closer she got to her due date, the more of Hiei's energy she seemed to need. "Hiei, is everything alright with you and Kurama? I mean Shuuichi. Kazuma and I couldn't help but notice that Shuuichi hasn't been around since Yoko came after you the other day."

For the past few days Hiei had been avoiding her questions. The one time he'd known he couldn't avoid her though is when he held her and fed her his youki. This was their quiet time together. The time when they sat together and shared sibling intimacies. "We're fine Yukina. Kur… Shuuichi's been having a problem with Yoko lately. When he found out that Yoko was my lover before he was, he didn't take it very well. We're just giving him some time to adjust."

Lifting her head from his shoulder, Yukina frowned. "That sounds so strange. I've always thought of him as just Kurama, not Yoko and Shuuichi."

Nodding, Hiei sighed. "So have I, but even though they share one soul, they are two very different beings."

Reading something more in Hiei's eyes, Yukina decided to let it go. "As long as you say everything's alright Brother, I'll mind my own business."

Grateful for her intuition, Hiei smirked. "Thank you Sister."

Kurama chose that moment to poke his silver head around the corner to grin at them. "Hm, I don't know Kuwabara. I think they're using the baby as an excuse to get out of doing the dishes."

Peeking around the Youko, Kuwabara nodded. "I've noticed that habit too Kurama. They get all cozy on the sofa and we get stuck doing the dishes. Sounds awfully suspicious to me."

Giggling at how cute the two men looked, Yukina gave Hiei a quick kiss on the cheek before going to her husband. "Maybe if you learned to cook Kazuma, Hiei and I could cuddle before we eat, then we would be free to do the dishes afterwards."

When Kuwabara glanced at Kurama for help, Hiei grunted and went to his lover. "Don't look at my fox to help you out Fool. Kurama's a great cook."

Halfheartedly glaring at his old nemesis, Kuwabara growled. "Shut up Shirmp. Since you don't cook or do dishes, you've got no room to talk."

Before Hiei could growl back, Kurama's arms slipped around him from behind. "What can I say Kuwabara, Shuuichi and I love to spoil our Little Dragon."

Trying not to blush, Hiei rolled his eyes. "Are you ready to go Fox?"

Nodding, the Youko smiled at him and followed him to the door. "Yes Koi. Thank you for dinner Yukina. See you later Kuwabara."

Hopping off the porch, Kurama would have headed for their cave, but Hiei's hand holding his prevented him. "Fox, don't you think it's time we went home? We've spent the past three days at the cave."

Looking into his lover's ruby eyes, Kurama sighed and nodded. "If you're ready Hiei, then let's go home."

Without even the benefit of darkness for cover, the Youko and fire demon slipped undetected through town. By the time they hopped through the bedroom window of the apartment, Yoko was smiling happily. "I love doing that Hiei, though here it's not much of a challenge. These ningens are so clueless."

They spent the next few moments in an awkward silence as each tried to decide what to do or say. When they made their way to the living room, Hiei finally spoke. "So, what do we do about Shuuichi? You can't keep him trapped inside forever."

Sitting on the sofa, Kurama nodded. "I know Dragon. He's been anxious to get out and talk to you. I just don't want him to upset you again."

Rolling his eyes, Hiei went to sit beside the Youko. "I'm not fragile Fox. I can hold my own with him if he's still mad."

Leaning over, Kurama rested his temple against Hiei's. "I told you Hiei, he's not mad. In fact, I think watching us together the past few days has helped him begin to accept us."

Yoko tried not to laugh when an annoyed voice in his head snarled. _"Damn it Yoko! Quit talking about me as if I wasn't here."_

With a mental smirk, the Youko answered. _"Believe me Kit, I'm very aware that you're here. Now are you ready to stop acting like a spoiled kit and come out and fix things with our lover?"_

Carefully monitoring Shuuichi's reaction, Yoko was happy not to feel him flinch when he'd called Hiei _their_ lover. _"Say your goodbyes Fox and let me talk to Hiei."_

Having learned to spot when his foxes were communicating with each other, Hiei had remained silent. Now Yoko pulled him close. "Give me a kiss Hiei. Shuuichi's getting restless."

Sliding his arms around Kurama's neck, Hiei allowed himself to be pulled across the Youko's lap for a kiss. Though he was enjoying the heart stopping kiss, Hiei couldn't help but worry about what his redhead might be thinking. After a few minutes, Yoko lifted his head to smile at him. "I love you Hiei. I'll see you soon."

Hiei had barely whispered "I love you too Fox", before the Youko's energy changed and he was being held in the redhead's arms. Green eyes looked at him nervously before Kurama whispered. "I love you Hiei."

With a tentative smile, Hiei whispered back. "I love you too Fox."

Neither knew which of them moved first as their lips came together in a tender kiss. Tightening his fingers in Kurama's red hair, Hiei opened his mouth in a silent plea for more. Relief flooded Kurama that Hiei seemed to have forgiven him.

As Yoko had said, he'd carefully watched Hiei with the Youko. Other than a little initial jealously, Kurama had found that seeing them together hadn't bothered him as much as he'd thought it would. He'd been more than a little relieved that Yoko hadn't forced him to watch them have sex. Seeing them kiss and touch and play however had been enough to peak the perverted side of his nature. In the end he'd been left disappointed that each time their play ended without them having sex.

As Kurama kissed Hiei he wasn't surprised to hear Yoko in his head. _"Doesn't he taste good Kit? It's so sexy when he mews like that. Don't you just love it when he whimpers and moans while we take him? I love watching you love him almost as much as I do loving him myself."_

The combination of the Youko's sexy words in his head and Hiei writhing in his lap, had Kurama so turned on he wasn't sure how he hadn't dragged his lover off to the bedroom yet and ravished him. Knowing he and Hiei needed to talk more than they needed to make love, Kurama growled _"Shut up Yoko!"_ as he attempted to pull his lips from Hiei's. When Hiei whimpered his need, Kurama smiled and stroked his back. "I know Koi, I missed you too. There will be time for that later Dragon, right now we need to talk."

Knowing Kurama was right, Hiei took a deep breath and tried to calm his body. Giving Kurama one last squeeze, Hiei crawled off his lap to sit beside him. "Kurama, I…"

Holding a finger to Hiei's lips, Kurama silenced him. "Hiei wait, I need to apologize. You were trying to tell me something the other night and I wouldn't listen. Well, I've been listening Dragon, to both you and Yoko. Knowing what's probably happening between me and Yoko, I've begun to think that you're both right. I need to start preparing for the possibility that I won't be able to remain in the Ningenkai."

Hiei frowned. "What exactly do you need to do to prepare Fox?"

With a sigh, Kurama stood and straightened his clothes. "I need to go speak to my mother Hiei. I need to finally tell her the truth."

Leaning down, Kurama gave Hiei a gentle kiss. "Now that I've made my decision I want to just get it over with. I'll be back in a little while Dragon."

Without waiting for Hiei's response, Kurama left the apartment. In his head, Yoko questioned him. _"Shuuichi, what are you doing? You've always dreaded this day, yet dread isn't what I feel from you right now."_

Cutting through the park, the redhead considered his answer. _"No Yoko, I'm no longer dreading it. I'm actually resolved to the idea that in just a few minutes I'm going to break my mother's heart."_

Not wanting to hear the Youko's reaction, Kurama blocked him out. Twenty minutes later Kurama knocked on the front door of the house he had grown up in. Not waiting for a response, the redhead let himself in. "Mother?"

A moment later Shiori came out of the kitchen. "Oh Shuuichi, what a lovely surprise. Kazuya Honey, Shuuichi's here. Come in, I just put dinner in the oven, won't you join us?"

As Kazuya came out of the kitchen, Kurama shook his head and held out a hand. "No Mother, actually I came over to talk to you both about something. Let's go in the living room."

Frowning at the unusual request, Shiori glanced at her husband as they was followed their son. Taking a seat next to his wife, Kazuya looked at Kurama curiously. "Shuuichi, is something wrong? Is Hiei alright?"

Sitting in a chair across from them Kurama drew a breath and sighed. "Hiei's fine father. First, I want to thank both of you for being gracious enough to accept my relationship with Hiei, even though I know you don't approve. That however isn't the only secret I've kept from you."

At his statement, Shiori's eyes widened. "Shuuichi, what could you possibly tell us that would be more shocking than finding out you were gay?"

Looking at his parents, Kurama smirked. "Over the years I've tried to think of an easy way to tell you. In the end I think the best thing to do is just say it. I'm not who you think I am. Perhaps I'm not _what _you think I am would be more accurate. The name you gave me is Shuuichi Minamino, but my true name is Yoko Kurama, and I am a demon."

With a look of annoyance, Kazuya frowned at his stepson. "I don't know what you think you're trying to do here Shuuichi, but this is not amusing."

Cold emerald eyes gazed back at him. "I'm not trying to be amusing Father. I'm trying to finally be honest with you. Though I was born with a human body, my soul is that of an ancient demon. A Youko to be exact. Since I was a small boy I've been able to hear him in my head."

Kurama was interrupted when Shiori gasped. "Oh my god! How did I never know you had a mental disease? Shuuichi, I'm so sorry. We'll see that you get help. I'll call the doctor right now and have him recommend someone."

When Shiori would have risen to get the phone, she suddenly stopped when Kurama laughed. Startled by the eerie sound, Shiori sat closer to her husband. "Inari! Of all the things I imagined would happen when I told you I was a demon, having me committed wasn't one of them. Are you hearing this Yoko? They think I'm crazy. Let's just show them how crazy I really am."

With a surge of energy neither human could feel, white smoke suddenly swirled around him. When the smoke cleared the man they knew as their son Shuuichi was gone, and a silver Youko sat in his place. Seeing their huge frightened eyes, Yoko didn't move. "Damn it Shuuichi! Are you intentionally trying to scare your parents?"

Hearing the stranger's growl, Kazuya put a protective arm around Shiori. "What's going on? Who are you?"

Seeing no easy way out of this, Yoko sighed. "I'm exactly who your son said I was. My name is Yoko, and Shuuichi was born with my soul. There's no reason to be afraid of either of us. I promise, no one will hurt you. Shiori, as much as I've always wanted to meet you, I'm sorry it was under these circumstances. Please, give me a moment to talk to Shuuichi."

Shiori and Kazuya watched in shock as the Youko's expression changed. One moment it was angry, then he seemed calm down, then he was angry again. Before his silent conversation ended things got even more confusing when Hiei burst through the front door. "Kurama?"

When Yoko stood to his full height of well over six feet, Shiori and Kazuya gasped. Ignoring them, the Youko went to Hiei. "Thank Inari Hiei! I don't know what the hell to do with him. That stupid kit just blurted out that he was a demon then changed forms leaving me here to pick up the pieces. Look at them Hiei, they're terrified."

Quickly taking in the situation, Hiei turned first at the Youko. "Kurama, are you both alright?"

When the Youko nodded, Hiei took his hand and lead him back to the chair. "Alright, have a seat, let's see what we can do."

When Yoko was seated, Hiei stepped between him and Kurama's parents and sat on the coffee table. Before he could speak, Shiori looked at him pleadingly. "Oh Hiei, thank goodness. What's going on? What is that creature? Where is my son? Shuuichi started talking crazy about being a demon, then that… it… he… appeared."

Looking at the woman, Hiei sighed. "This is Yoko Kurama. He is the demon who's soul Shuuichi bares."

When they looked at Hiei like he too was crazy, Yoko leaned forward. "Hiei, let me try. Shiori, over twenty years ago I was wounded by a hunter. Escaping the fairy that came for my soul from Reikai, I sent my soul through a portal to the Ningenkai to hide. I took refuge in the body of your unborn child. Shuuichi isn't mentally ill, it's me he's been hearing since he was a child. As he grew I trained him to use my demon energy. When he was sixteen, something happened that gave him the ability to take my form. Though we share one soul, we are two beings."

Still holding tightly to Kazuya, Shiori looked at him in amazement before turning to Hiei. "Hiei, how long have you known about this?"

Ruby eyes met her gaze. "I've always known Shiori, because I too am a demon. Kurama's demon energy is what drew me to him. Since then we've become friends, partners and now lovers."

Kazuya frowned. "That's why you and the others call him Kurama instead of Shuuichi, isn't it?"

Hiei nodded. "To me there is only Kurama. Human or Youko, I love them both."

As if to prove his point, Hiei reached for Yoko's hand. Yoko smiled at him and kissed the back of Hiei's hand. "Hiei, I think I need to make Shuuichi come back a deal with this. I'll see you soon Koi."

Without releasing Hiei's hand, the Youko raised his energy and another swirl of white smoke surrounded him. A moment later Hiei was holding the redhead's hand. Before he could greet his lover, Kurama glared at him. "Are you happy Hiei? I told her like you wanted. I knew she would hate me, but I never imagined she'd think I was crazy."

When Kurama would have risen, Hiei yanked him back down. "Damn it Fox! The way you blurted it out you scared the crap out of her! Now fix it!"

Harshly, Kurama growled at him. "Why bother Hiei? It's not like I'll be here whether she forgives me or not."

Kurama turned when Shiori gasped. "What do you mean you won't be here Shuuichi?"

More firmly than he intended, Kurama addressed his mother. "That's the part that no one wants to tell you Mother. It seems Yoko and I are undergoing a change. It's very likely that in a short time Yoko will have control and I will either be dormant within him or cease to exist all together."

Ignoring Shiori's gasp, Hiei glared at the redhead. "Damn it Kurama, why are you acting like this? It's like you're trying to scare her."

Kurama glared back. "She has to face the truth Hiei. The man she thinks is her son is a demon. Besides, if she hates me, it will be easier on her when I'm gone."

By now Shiori was in Kazuya's arms crying. Stunned, Hiei didn't resist when Kurama pulled his hand away and stood up. Looking down at Hiei, Kurama spoke softly. "Whether you want to admit it or not Dragon, it's actually a good thing that you love Yoko. At least now I won't worry that you'll be alone."

Without another word, Kurama walked out. Hearing the door close, Shiori lifted her head and cried out. "Shuuichi, no!"

Even Hiei's heart ached at the pain in her voice. "Shiori, he didn't mean what he said. He loves you and it's killing him that he might have to leave you."

Looking from his wife's tear streaked face to Hiei, Kazuya frowned. "What do you mean 'might'. Shuuichi sounded like his leaving was inevitable."

Hiei shook his head. "We don't know what's going to happen. Shuuichi's human energy is being taken over by Yoko's demon energy. It may simply mean that Shuuichi will be a full demon and that nothing else will change. It may also be that they will trade roles. Right now Shuuichi is in control and Yoko is mostly dormant. There is also the possibility that the worst will happen and when his human energy is gone, Shuuichi will be gone too."

As she spoke, Shiori's voice cracked. "If either of the last two happen, then I really will lose my son. With Yoko in control, he will have to go back to the demon realm, won't he?"

Wanting to go to his lover, Hiei stood to leave. Before he did he turned back to Shiori. "Yes, in his Youko form, Kurama will be forced to return to Makai. I'm not sure why he's acting the way he is, but I intend to find out."


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, a few issues are about to be resolved, but this isn't quite over yet. We're getting close though. This will probably be over in two more chapters.

I'm amazed, I think I only had one guess as to what's going to happen. I've kind of been waiting for you to guess to see if you'll like it and if I should really do it. I'll give you a little teaser in this chapter and see what kind of feedback I get. If it's negative I guess I might just go another way with this. Either way I'm hoping for lots of feedback (aka REVIEWS).

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**Chapter 15**

Flitting away from Shiori's house, Hiei went in search of his lover. With the aid of the jagon Hiei caught up with him at the edge of town. Kurama was running as if the devil himself were after him. The redhead made no indication if he noticed when Hiei fell into step beside him. Matching Kurama's pace, Hiei didn't attempt to stop him. In silence they left civilization behind as they headed into the woods.

With no apparent destination, the demons ran for almost an hour before Kurama showed signs of slowing. Seeing that they were in the middle of nowhere, Hiei reached out for Kurama's hand and steered him in the direction of the temple grounds.

When Kurama saw where they were headed, he tried to pull his hand away. Holding tightly to his lover, Hiei tried to reassure him. "Relax Fox. I'm taking you to your den in the hills, not the temple itself."

After a weary glance at Hiei, Kurama stopped resisting. When they reached the den, Kurama's spirit energy reached out to the vines covering the entrance causing them to part. As they entered the den three lamp weed along the far wall began to glow.

Looking around at the sparse interior, Kurama sighed. "This is Yoko's den, not mine."

Watching closely, Hiei waited for Kurama to protest further, but thankfully he just walk in and threw himself down on the makeshift bed. With a sigh of relief, Hiei sat beside him. Reaching out, Hiei stroked Kurama's soft red hair. "Close the vines at the entrance Kurama. We're staying here for the night."

The only sign Kurama gave that he'd even heard Hiei was the vines sealing the entrance shut. Kurama lay on his stomach with his face tucked into his folded arms. Still stroking Kurama's hair, Hiei leaned closer. "Talk to me Fox. What the hell is going on? I know you love Shiori. Why the hell would you scare her like that?"

Without lifting his head, Kurama's muffled voice reached Hiei's ears. "What other choice do I have Hiei? After what I did today, I'm dead to her. Now I can't hurt her any more."

Grabbing Kurama, Hiei pulled the redhead up to face him. "You broke her heart today Fox! Tell me that's not hurting her!"

Heart aching, Kurama turned tear filled green eyes up to Hiei. "You could use the jagon on her Hiei, and she'd never even know I existed. Then you'd be free to be with Yoko."

Shoving Kurama away, Hiei growled angrily. "Damn it Fox! Why the hell do I have to choose? Fine! If that's what you want, then I choose you! I'll stay here with you as long as your human life lasts! Only when you're gone, and Yoko returns to Makai will I be with him!"

Tears fell from Kurama's eyes as he watched Hiei turn away from him. Kurama's voice broke as he spoke. "You don't have to choose Hiei. I've chosen for you. I won't fight Yoko anymore. Goodbye my sweet little Dragon."

Hiei spun around just in time to see Kurama change forms. "KURAMA!"

From where Yoko now sat, wide golden eyes looked up at Hiei. "Hiei, we have to do something!"

In disbelief, Hiei met the Youko's gaze. "Can you talk to him?"

Silver hair swayed as Yoko shook his head. "I've been trying since we were at Shiori's. He won't listen to me. He won't even speak to me."

Hiei frowned. "Then let's do it together."

Yoko's expression went from confusion, to shock in a matter of seconds. "You mean use the jagon? Fine, do it."

When Hiei would have sat beside him, Yoko pulled him onto his lap. After giving Hiei a brief kiss, Yoko reached up to remove the ward covering the jagon. "Have you ever done this before?"

Wrapping his arms around the Youko's neck, Hiei shook his head. "No, so I'm trusting you to be strong enough to help me."

Scooting back until he was leaning against the wall, Yoko nodded. "Alright, let's go find our little Kit."

Yoko tensed momentarily as the lid opened over the purple jagon eye. Hiei's fingers messaging his shoulders helped him relax. Looking deep into the jagon's depth Yoko could feel Hiei in his head. _"Hiei?"_

_Sensing nothing but darkness, Hiei felt disoriented. "I'm here Fox. How the hell are we supposed to find him like this?"_

_Oddly enough, Hiei knew the Youko smirked. "Don't think in sense of seeing him Hiei. Reach out with your mind, can you feel me?"_

_Doing as Yoko instructed, Hiei suddenly realized he could feel the Youko's presence. Experimenting a little, Hiei tried to give Yoko more definition. After a moment he grinned. "I can feel you Fox. It's like I can sense where you are and what you look like."_

_Hiei knew when Yoko grinned. "Come closer Dragon, I want to try something I used to do with Shuuichi when he was younger."_

_A moment later Hiei gasped. Like a wave washing over him, Hiei could feel the Youko. "Kurama! I've never felt anything like this. It's like you're hugging me, but more. I can feel everything you feel. You really do love me. You love Shuuichi too, and you're scared for him."_

_Hiei felt Yoko shiver. "I am scared Hiei. I don't want to lose him."_

_With only a little effort, Hiei sensed when Yoko felt him return the embrace. "Me either Fox, so let's go find our Fox."_

_Yoko smiled. Pulling away, Yoko took the mental equivalent of Hiei's hand. "It's not like looking for someone who's lost Hiei. He's right here with us, only he's put up a mental block, like a wall, to keep us away. Maybe together we can reach out to him and push past his block."_

_Reaching out with his mind, it only took Hiei a moment to feel the block Yoko spoke of. Together their energy waged war on the wall separating them from Shuuichi. Locked in Kurama's mind, Hiei had no idea how much time passed before a faint voice penetrated the wall. "Hiei?"_

_With a sigh of relief, Hiei called out. "I'm here Kurama! Come to me Fox!"_

_Though Hiei could feel him now, Kurama didn't allow Hiei closer. "Hiei, what are you doing here? Why are you both doing this? I've accepted this, just let me go."_

_Together, Hiei and Yoko cried out. "NO!" As if by mutual agreement, Hiei was the one who reached out to Kurama. "We'll never let you go Kurama. We love you. Damn it Fox, let me hold you. Everything will be alright."_

_Hiei could feel Kurama's resolve crumbling. He could feel how much his lover wanted to come to him. "It will just prolong the inevitable Dragon."_

_Pushing forward, Hiei refused to listen. "Don't do this Kurama! You made me love you, and I thought you loved me too. Was that a lie Kurama? Would you really be so cruel as to take your love away from me?"_

_Pain filled the voice that cried back. "No Hiei, never! I do love you! I love you so much it's killing me to leave you. I never thought one could die of a broken heart, but now I do."_

_Feeling he was close, Hiei whispered back. "Then why are you killing me by breaking mine?"_

_That was all it took and Hiei felt Kurama like he had felt Yoko earlier. Like an embrace, Hiei held his lover tightly allowing him to feel all his love, and his fear just as he could feel Kurama's. With a gasp, Kurama knew Hiei's words were true. His actions were breaking Hiei's heart. "I love you Hiei. Help me, I don't know what to do."_

_Relieved, Hiei sighed. "Don't leave me Kurama. That's all you have to do."_

_Uncertainly, Kurama whispered back. "What about Yoko?"_

_Close, but not touching them, Yoko murmured. "I'm right here Shuuichi. Please Little Kit, let me hold you so you'll know I haven't lied to you."_

_When Kurama didn't answer, Yoko tentatively reached out. Kurama gasped at the light touch, but when he didn't pull away, Yoko moved closer. Though Kurama didn't release him, Hiei felt his lover move slightly away. He also sensed Yoko's uncertainty as Kurama turned into his embrace. A moment later Hiei felt both of his lovers sigh._

_Contentedly, Kurama allowed both Hiei and Yoko to hold him. Relieved, Yoko reached out to touch Hiei as he held Kurama. "My beautiful Little Kit, I missed you so much."_

_Hiei knew Kurama was on the verge of tears as he whispered back. "I missed you too Yoko. I'm sorry. I didn't know I was hurting you by not letting you close, but I couldn't let you know the truth."_

_Yoko frowned. "I told you I loved you Kit. Please tell me I wasn't wrong and that you loved me too."_

_Kurama sighed. "You weren't wrong. I just thought I was crazy to be in love with myself."_

_With a laugh, Yoko shook his head. "Believe me Kit, I had the same thought for a while. We may share a soul, but we are two individual beings. It's okay for us to love each other. As much as I wish that love could be more physical than what we share now, we'll have to settle for expressing the physical part of our love through Hiei."_

_By some unspoken agreement, Hiei found himself being held by both his foxes. In harmony they whispered to him. "We love you Hiei."_

_Almost fiercely, Hiei returned their embrace. "I'll never be happier in my life than I am right now. Do you know how much I have wished that I could hold both of my foxes and not have to choose?"_

_Hiei should have known better then to tempt his perverted foxes to make him happier. Still holding them, Hiei could sense them kissing and touching him. Only when he felt himself harden did he allow part of his mind to drift back to the den to realized Yoko had laid him down and was stripping him of his clothes._

_As the Youko touched and aroused his physical body, he whispered to his counterpart. "Can you feel him Shuuichi? Our Little Dragon is so responsive no matter whether we touch his body or his mind. Now hold him like it's you loving him."_

_As if they were in a real embrace, Kurama turned towards Hiei. Yoko continued to whisper to his lovers. "Do you like this Dragon? Now spread your legs and feel him loving you while I take you."_

_Hiei's moans were quite vocal as Yoko took him. "Gods Kurama, it feels as if you're both inside me!"_

_Hearing a whimpered "Yoko?", the Youko wrapped himself around Kurama. "I'm right here Little Kit. Inari, I've waited so long to hold you like this."_

_Yoko was loving Hiei back in the den, while in their mind Kurama was sandwiched between them, tapped into their every emotion. Though in their mind they had no physical bodies, it was as if Kurama was loving Hiei, with Yoko loving Kurama from behind. Time held no meaning as the three loved each other._

_Not even knowing what he was seeking, Kurama knew he needed more. Though Hiei knew Kurama didn't release him, he felt his lover's energy change. As if he could see them, Hiei realized Kurama had turned towards Yoko. Like a wicked fantasy come true, Hiei knew the moment Yoko's lips descended on Kurama's. The incredible vision of his foxes kissing only served to fuel Hiei's desire. "Gods Kurama! That is the sexiest thing I've ever seen."_

_In the den, Hiei's body bowed as he cried out his pleasure. Feeling the pleasure Hiei got from his orgasm through their link, Yoko and Kurama moaned into their kiss as they reached their pleasure as one. Bliss and contentment settled around them as the lovers continued to hold each other. Yoko finally recovered enough to whisper to his lovers. "Hiei's about to fall asleep Kit. Kiss him goodnight before he goes."_

_Surrounding Hiei with his love, Kurama whispered. "Sweet dreams Dragon."_

_Hiei sighed "Night Fox" as he slipped from his lover's mind._

Yoko gently guided Hiei until he was back in the den. Hiei gazed up at the Youko sleepily. "Don't let him go Fox. We don't want to lose him again."

Leaning down to kiss Hiei, Yoko smiled. "I won't Koi, I promise. He's right here with me. Sweet dreams Dragon."

Yoko smiled when Hiei gave a cute little yawn and closed his eyes. "Night Fox."

In the den Yoko gently cleaned Hiei up as he slept. In his mind Yoko held Kurama close. _"Are you alright now Little Kit?"_

_With a sigh, Kurama settled into Yoko's embrace. "I think so Fox. I've been afraid of having to leave Hiei. I've also been afraid of being trapped alone in here for the rest of your life. Now I know that when you take over, unless I'm gone, I'll still get to be with both of you."_

_Kurama felt Yoko's fierce embrace. "You're not going anywhere Shuuichi! Hiei and I won't allow it. Besides, you heard me promise Hiei that I wouldn't let you go, and I won't break my promise to our little Dragon."_

_Completely relaxed against the Youko, Kurama smiled. "I know you won't Yoko. I can feel your love for him. I know no matter what he'll be alright. Now let's get some sleep, you and Hiei wore me out."_

_Smirking, Yoko nodded. "Sweet dreams Little Kit."_

_Sleepily, Kurama whispered back. "Sweet dreams Fox."_


	16. Chapter 16

Alright, Kurama's finally going back to normal. I don't know if the next chapter will finish this up but I doubt it. We still need to have Yusuke and Koenma's wedding and Yukina and Kuwabara haven't had their baby yet but that should all happen in the next chapter. That will mean one more chapter to finish up Kurama and Hiei's part of the story. Enjoy and don't forget to leave me some loving (aka a review).

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**Chapter 16**

In the dimly lit cave, Hiei guessed it was morning or close to. Turning his head the fire demon smirked and snuggled closer to his redheaded fox. At Hiei's slight movement Kurama's arms tightened around him. When Kurama sighed, Hiei whispered. "Morning Fox."

With a little moan of protest, Kurama whispered back. "Good morning Dragon. Did you sleep well?"

Nuzzling Kurama's neck, Hiei nodded. "I always sleep well in your arms Fox."

After a brief stretch and a yawn, Kurama looked down at is lover. "I wonder what time it is."

Using the jagon, Hiei checked outside the cave. "Judging from the racket the birds are making I'd say it's about dawn."

Awkwardly, Kurama pulled away from Hiei and sat up. Seeing the nervous look on the redhead's face, Hiei put his hands behind his head and waited. After a moment Kurama looked at him. "Hiei, I need to apologize for the way I've been acting. I know it's not much of an excuse, but it's felt like I've lost all control of my life lately."

Kurama paused but Hiei remained silent allowing him time to gather his thoughts. "I hate feeling out of control. I've been so afraid of what's happening with Yoko and of losing you and my mother that I ended up pushing away the people I love most. I guess I thought that if I pushed you away then I was in control. All I ended up doing was hurting all of you, and myself. I'm sorry."

Sitting up, Hiei gave Kurama a serious look. "If you hadn't caused so much trouble being a royal pain in the ass, it would have been amusing watching the usually calm and composed Shuuichi Minamino totally lose it."

Green eyes widened in shock until Kurama saw Hiei smirk. "Just promise that you're over your little tantrum Kurama, and that it will never happen again and I'll forgive you."

With a huge smile, Kurama threw himself into Hiei's arms. "I promise Hiei. I love you."

Hiei was prevented from responding when Kurama's lips claimed his. When Kurama finally released him, Hiei grunted. "Hn. It's a good thing you finally came to your senses Fox. I was beginning to think the only way I was going to get through to you was to kick some sense into that thick skull of yours."

Standing and straightening his clothes, Kurama grinned. "It would have been one hell of a fight though Dragon."

With a frown, Hiei followed Kurama out of the den. "Perhaps, but I for one hope that's one fight that never happens."

With a smile, Kurama nodded. "Me too Hiei. Now let's go home."

Grabbing Kurama by the arm, Hiei stopped him. "Kurama, you've fixed things with me and Yoko, but there's one other person you owe an apology to."

Kurama's smile faded. "I know Hiei. I want to take a shower before I go see my mother though. Besides, it will give me a little time to figure out what I'm going to say to her."

Hiei nodded. "Well, since the best way to clear your head is with a good run, I'll race you home."

Hiei hadn't even finished talking before Kurama took off. Following the sound of his lover's laughter, Hiei gave chase. "Crazy Fox."

* * *

Two hours later Kurama came out of the bathroom wearing only a pair of slacks as he brushed his damp hair. Smiling, Kurama stopped to appreciate the sight of Hiei's muscular back and shoulders as he reached into the closet for a shirt. Green eyes drifted lower to let his eyes settle on where Hiei's firm ass was being hugged by tight black jeans.

Kurama's fun was interrupted when Hiei stiffened and turned to frown at him. "Go get the door Kurama. Shiori's just standing there. I think she's afraid to knock."

Dropping his brush, Kurama ran to the door. Pulling it open, Kurama saw Shiori had already turned away. "Mother?"

Jumping, Shiori hesitantly turned to look at her son. Sad brown eyes met his green ones and she cried out. "Shuuichi!"

Rushing forward Shiori threw her arms around Kurama. Feeling her tremble, Kurama wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "I'm sorry Mother. I never meant to hurt you."

Hearing her softly cry, Kurama pulled her into the apartment. Seeing movement, Kurama realized his stepfather was a short ways behind her. Nodding to Kazuya, Kurama lead his mother to the sofa. Following them inside, Kazuya closed the door behind him.

Sitting beside Shiori, Kurama held her until she stopped crying and looked up at him. Suddenly realizing he was shirtless and barefoot, Shiori looked around. Seeing Hiei in the same state of undress, Shiori blushed. "I'm sorry, have we come at a bad time?"

Reaching for her hand, Kurama shook his head. "No Mother, not at all. Actually, we just got out of the shower and were getting ready to go see you."

When Shiori grinned and blushed again, Kurama realized he'd just told his mother that he and Hiei had showered together. Now it was his turn to blush as he remembered all the wicked things he'd done to Hiei in the shower. From behind the sofa, Hiei grunted and tossed him a shirt. "Stupid Fox."

Smiling at his lover, Kurama gratefully took the shirt and slipped it on. "Thank you Hiei."

With a sigh, Kurama turned to Kazuya. "Father, please have a seat. I need to talk to both of you."

When Kurama drew a breath, Shiori took his hand and interrupted. "Shuuichi, I just want you to know I love you, no matter who or what you are."

Squeezing her hand, Kurama gave her a little smile. "Thank you Mother. I love you too. I'm so sorry for the way I handled things yesterday. Hiei's already scolded me for the way I acted. In fact I believe he called me a royal pain in the ass and accused me of throwing a tantrum. He's right, and I have no excuse for my behavior."

Kazuya turned to him. "Your mother and I talked at great length last night about what you said yesterday. Not that we're condoning your behavior, but it sounded like you've been under a lot of stress lately. First you had to tell us you were gay. Then that you were a demon. Add to that the uncertainty of your future, and I'd say we can at least understand."

Sighing, Kurama smiled. "Thank you Father. It's more than I deserve after making Mother cry. I want you both to know that Hiei, Yoko and I have worked things out, and it will take a lot of the stress away."

Shiori frowned. "Shuuichi, what exactly did the three of you have to work out?"

After glancing at Hiei where he sat beside him on the arm of the sofa, Kurama looked uncomfortably at his mother. "I hope you don't think we're total freaks when you hear this. Our soul is not the only thing Yoko and I share Mother. We both love Hiei, and he loves us. In fact, though it's not physical like our love for Hiei, Yoko and I love each other too. Being raised a human, I was having a hard time accepting all of this. Now that I have though, I couldn't be happier. One of my biggest fears about the future is what will happen to Hiei if Yoko's in control or if I'm gone. Now I know that not matter what, whether he has one or both of us, Hiei will never be left alone."

When Hiei reached out to stroke his hair, Kurama smiled up at him. Shiori however drew his attention back. "Shuuichi, I refuse to even think about you being gone. If Yoko takes control though, does that mean I'll never see you again?"

Wishing he could reassure her, Kurama shrugged. "I don't know Mother. If we simply change roles then Yoko would have to return to Makai, but I could still come to see you. If he takes total control though…"

Suddenly stopping, Kurama frowned. Seeing his distracted look, Shiori glanced at Hiei who smirked. "Don't worry Shiori. When he gets that look it usually means he's talking to Yoko."

As if realizing they were talking about him, Kurama blinked and focused on Shiori again. "Sorry Mother. If it's alright with you, Yoko would like to come out and talk to you."

Shiori's wide brown eyes glanced at her husband before turning back to Kurama. With a sigh she finally nodded. "I suppose under the circumstances it would be a good idea to get to know him better."

Kurama squeezed her fingers in thanks, then changed forms. Startled, Shiori tried to pull her hand away but found it firmly held by Yoko's strong fingers. "You have nothing to fear Shiori. I would never harm the woman that saved my life."

Taking a moment, Shiori took in the Youko's appearance. Even seated she could see he was much taller and more muscular than her son. From around his hip a thick tail swished almost mischievously. Adorable fox ears twitched occasionally as he watched her appraisal. One look into his golden eyes and Shiori could see wisdom and knowledge far beyond Shuuichi's twenty two years.

The thing that finally made her relax though was Hiei's hand calmly stroking Yoko's long silver hair the way he had been stroking Shuuichi's red hair a moment ago. Hiei didn't remove his hand as he met Shiori's curious look. "To me Shiori, they are two halves of the same whole, and I love them both."

Letting his analogy sink in, Shiori nodded. Seeing her acceptance, Yoko smiled. "This is the way I wanted to meet you Shiori. Not the way my little Kit did it yesterday. Thank you for giving me a chance."

Shiori looked at him curiously. "Kit?"

Yoko smiled. "Kit is what Youko's call their young. I've been with Shuuichi since he was an infant so I call him Kit. I've loved him since then too, first as a child and now as a man. I would never do anything to hurt him Shiori. Losing you would hurt him. Whether it's allowing him to visit you, or visiting you for him, I'll do whatever I have to, to make sure he's happy."

Yoko, Shiori and Kazuya spent the next hour getting to know each other. By the time Kurama returned, everyone was much more at ease. When her son reappeared, Shiori giggled. "Yoko really is a flirt isn't he? Oh Shuuichi, you must have had an interesting time growing up with him in your head."

Kurama laughed. "You have no idea Mother. When I was younger he was like a father, a brother, a teacher, a friend and a lover all rolled into one, and all inside my head. A few years ago, when I realized how much I loved him, I pulled away from him. I thought I was crazy to love someone that didn't actually exist. Then a couple of years ago, when youki started consuming my reiki, I became paranoid that he was taking over. I stopped trusting him altogether. Only now do I realize how much I hurt him… and myself."

Shiori smiled. "I'm glad everything is alright between you and Yoko now."

With a worried look, Kazuya suddenly asked. "Shuuichi, do you have any idea how long it will be until you know what will happen to you?"

Shaking his head, Kurama sighed. "No Father, I don't. I don't think it will be much longer though. Yoko's energy when he is out is pure demon. I however have always had equal amounts of both human and demon spirit energy. My human energy is now almost completely gone."

Beside him, Hiei spoke up. "One positive thing though, is that Shuuichi is not getting weaker and Yoko stronger. As his reiki diminishes, his youki increases as if Shuuichi is becoming more demon than human."

Excitedly, Shiori looked at him. "The fact that you're not getting weaker has to be a good sign. As I said before, I refuse to consider that you might leave us. Until something bad actually happens, I'm going to believe that you are just evolving from a human into a demon. Much like during puberty a child evolves into an adult."

Kurama smiled. "I like that analogy Mother. I'm going to do the same, until something bad happens, I'm not going to worry any more."

A short time later, when Shiori and Kazuya left, Kurama grabbed Hiei and swung him up in his arms. "Oh Hiei, I feel like I've been given a second chance and I want to celebrate."

Rolling his eyes at Kurama's behavior, Hiei allowed himself to be carried to the bedroom. When Kurama set him down they each reached for the other's clothes. Once they were naked, Kurama reached up to swipe the ward off the jagon. "I think Yoko deserves to celebrate with us. Don't you Hiei?"

_Within seconds, Hiei's mind had joined with Kurama's. The fire demon was pleased to find his foxes together and waiting for him. As Kurama pulled his lover down on the bed and into his arms, in their mind Hiei was instantly welcomed into their embrace._

_With the redhead's hands and mouth pleasuring him on the bed and both foxes doing the same in his mind, Hiei was on sensory overload. Writhing and moaning under their duel assault, Hiei moved at their will. Before long Hiei felt Yoko turn him and move behind him, positioning Kurama beneath him. On the bed, Kurama lay on his back and pulled Hiei up to straddle his hips. _

_Before Yoko could move forward to join their minds in the same intimate dance his lover's were about to share on the bed, Shuuichi sensed a sudden confusion from Hiei. "Yoko wait. Hiei's never been seme before. He's not sure what to do."_

_Turned on by Hiei's innocence, Yoko purred. "Then let's teach him how to love you Little Kit."_

_Hiei thought that Yoko meant he would learn in his mind how to take Kurama's body. He couldn't have been more surprised when on the bed, Kurama grabbed his hips and positioned him between the thighs he'd just been straddling._

_Behind him, Hiei heard Yoko chuckle. "No so fast Little Kit. We haven't prepared you yet."_

_With Yoko's guidance, Hiei moved down and took Kurama's bobbing length into his mouth. "That's it Dragon, licking and suckling him will distract him while we touch him and get him ready to receive that big beautiful cock of yours. Now, let's coat your fingers with oil so we don't hurt him."_

_As if Yoko's hand were guiding his, Hiei's oil slicked fingers began touching the redhead more intimately than they ever had before. As Hiei touched him, Kurama could feel Yoko's fingers as if they too were invading his body. Kurama's whimpers filled both the bedroom and their mind as they touched him. "Ahh yes, right there! It feels so good when you both touch me like that."_

_Hiei was pleased when the redhead on the bed began thrashing with need. "Gods Hiei! Please take me! I can't wait any more!"_

_Again with Yoko's guidance, Hiei moved up his lover's body. In his mind, Yoko was behind him thrusting his own hips forward. The force of Yoko taking him in his mind, propelled Hiei forward and into Kurama's body. "Oh, YES! You feel so good inside me Dragon. I'm yours Hiei, take me however you want me!"_

_A groan from behind reminded Hiei of the Youko loving him. "Oh Hiei, I envy you. It's so sexy hearing him beg you to take him and give himself over to your will. How do you want him Little Dragon? You could love him long and slow, or fast and hard."_

_Hiei gasped when Yoko flexed his hips, effectively demonstrating both options. Hiei moaned out his response. "Not slow! Need release! Want him fast and hard!"_

_Hiei didn't know it was possible to feel so much pleasure. With Kurama's virgin body welcoming every thrust of his hard cock, he still felt the incredible sensation of being taken by his Youko lover. Focused on his own impending release, Hiei felt Yoko take his hand and curl it around Kurama's neglected erection. _

_When he felt Yoko's hand join Hiei's on his aching body, Kurama could take no more and cried out his climax. Even if Kurama's tightening body hadn't been enough to send Hiei over the edge, Yoko and his sexy words would have. "Let's finish with him Dragon."_

_Feeling the Youko's pleasure wash over him with the redhead's body clamping down on him, Hiei's body shuttered as he screamed out his orgasm. "KURAMA!"_

When his body was spent, Hiei collapsed on Kurama's chest. Still panting from his own mind blowing pleasure, Kurama lazily wrapped his arms around his lover. "Damn Hiei, now I know why you don't mind being on the bottom. With Yoko's help you turned me into… what did Yusuke call it? Oh yeah, a writhing uke."

Though the force of his orgasm had pulled Hiei from Kurama's mind, the contented look on his lover's face told him that he and the Youko were still together. "Hn, stupid Fox. I wouldn't have let you and Yoko keep me on the bottom otherwise."

With a laugh, Kurama rolled Hiei beside him. Using one of their discarded shirts he then cleaned them up before laying back beside his lover. Cuddling against Kurama's side, Hiei turned ruby eyes up to look at him. "So Fox, are you telling me you want to be on the bottom now?"

Surprised by the question, Kurama thought a moment before answering. "People like different things Hiei. Yoko's very dominant and will probably never bottom. A fact he's just vehemently confirmed. As for me, I guess you could say I don't mind switching. Though I prefer the seme role, I don't mind being uke if it makes you happy. Now that you've been seme and uke, what do you like Dragon?"

Kurama saw a cute little blush dust Hiei's cheeks just before he looked away shyly. When Hiei didn't answer, Kurama kissed his temple. "You don't have to be ashamed if you enjoy being uke Hiei. With Yoko and I as your lovers, it's probably a good thing that you do."

Glancing back up at Kurama, Hiei grinned. "I really enjoyed what we just did Kurama, but I love it when you and Yoko are in control when we make love. I don't understand that. At any other time I can't stand anyone, even you, in control."

Hiei saw Kurama speak to Yoko a moment before answering. "Yoko says it's not uncommon for some usually dominant males to enjoy giving control over to their lovers. It's actually a sign of trust and love that you can give yourself over to us so freely."

Feeling more comfortable in his role in their relationship, Hiei snuggled closer. "I hope that goes without saying Kurama. Now let's take a nap, you both wore me out."

Grinning, Kurama held Hiei close. "Sweet dreams Dragon."


	17. Chapter 17

OMG, I just looked and it's been almost a month since I updated. I don't really have a good excuse. I pretty much knew what I wanted to write, I just didn't feel like doing it. Well, I've been on vacation this week and this chapter is one of the many projects I planned to get done while I was off.

I'm such a wuss. I can't believe that even knowing how this story will end, I still made myself cry writing this chapter. When you read Shiori's part you'll understand why (it must be the mom in me).

This chapter should wrap up all the side stories and leave just Hiei, Shuuichi and Yoko to finish up in the next chapter. The next chapter should be the end, unless I manage to drag it out even more (I doubt it though). Oh well, I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review. As I've said many times before, your wonderful reviews is why I write. Thank you all so much.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**Chapter 17**

Sitting in the window sill of their hotel room, Hiei watched Kurama dress. Every time he looked at one his foxes, Hiei couldn't help but marvel at how incredible the last two months with them had been. "Do we really have to attend this circus Fox?"

Looking into the mirror Kurama smiled as he brushed out his red hair. "Yes Koi, we do. Yusuke and Koenma are two of our closest friends. We can't miss their wedding. Besides, this is the event of the century. I don't think we'll ever see more Reikai gods and Makai lords in the same place at the same time. Not to mention the entertainment factor of watching them rub elbows with mere humans."

Rolling his eyes, Hiei grunted. "Hn, like I care about any of that. Aren't you even a little offended that the request was made that you not appear in your Youko form?"

Turning towards his lover, Kurama fastened a diamond dragon pendant around his throat. "Actually Hiei, I see it as a compliment that gods and demons alike fear for their jewels as well as their lovers enough to make such a request. Now enough stalling Koibito, it's time for you to get dressed."

With a sigh, Hiei hopped down from the window. Eyeing the dress uniform his lover had laid out for him, Hiei frowned. "Do I really have to wear that thing Kurama? I haven't even been to Alaric in months. Mukuro can't possibly still consider me a general in her army."

Smiling, Kurama leaned down to run his fingers along the metals and ribbons decorating the elegant blue coat of Hiei's dress uniform. "I'd say she most certainly does still consider you an officer in her army as well as her heir since she's the one that brought your uniform."

Stripping out of his clothes, Hiei smirked when Kurama leaned back against the window sill to admire the fire demon's naked body. Wickedly, Hiei stroked his hand down his bare chest before trailing his fingers along his semi-hard length. "Like what you see Fox? All this can be yours for the taking. All you have to do is take your clothes off and join me on the bed for the evening instead of going to that stupid wedding."

Licking his lips, Kurama's eyes hungrily followed every stroke of Hiei's fingers. "That's a very tempting offer Dragon, but I'm afraid I have to decline or we'll miss the wedding. I will however promise to strip you naked and have my way with you after the wedding. Now get dressed Hiei. I'm looking forward to showing off how handsome my lover will look in that fancy uniform."

Turning away before he pounced Hiei and spent the night torturing him for being a tease, Kurama looked out the window. Trying to take his mind off the naked fire demon behind him, Kurama smiled and tried to appreciate the view. There was nothing but green grass, tall trees and colorful flowers for as far as the eye could see. "Botan couldn't have chosen a more perfect site for this wedding. Yoko hasn't been here in centuries, but he says it's still one of the most beautiful places he's ever seen. The hotel is just as luxurious as it was then too."

Behind him Hiei grunted. "How in the hell did Yoko get invited to Cloud Nine? Only the most elite from Makai and Reikai are invited here. Wouldn't they have been afraid Makai's greatest thief would rob them blind?"

Turning back, Kurama saw that Hiei was just fastening his katana. There was a sparkle in Kurama's green eyes as he smiled at Hiei. "Did I say he'd been invited? It wasn't hard for Yoko to persuade a lover to sneak him in, just ask Koenma. As for robbing them blind, that's why Yoko was asked not to make an appearance today."

Raising an eyebrow, Hiei gave Kurama a mischievous smirk. "One whispered slip to Yusuke that his groom had a tryst with Yoko in the same place they're planning to marry, and I could spend the evening right here in that bed with my fox."

Glaring at Hiei, Kurama growled. "If that slip comes from you Hiei, you'll be spending tonight, and several more nights ALONE in that bed."

Sneering, Hiei grunted. "Hn, you never let me have any fun."

Stepping in front of his lover, Kurama leaned over to purr in his ear. "Be a good little Dragon at the wedding Hiei, and you can have fun with me any way you want me when the wedding is over."

Turning away, Kurama checked his reflection in the full length mirror. Brushing his hand across the soft fabric of the elegant purple tunic, embroidered in black, red and silver with dragons that matched his pendant, Kurama smiled in satisfaction. He then went to the door and held it open for his lover. "Shall we go Hiei?"

Reluctantly, Hiei allowed Kurama to usher him out of the room.

* * *

One of Cloud Nine's largest and most beautiful gardens had been set up with chairs for the wedding. Holding Hiei's hand, Kurama led them down the isle. In Kurama's mind he could feel Yoko smirk as he recognized many of the gods seated on one side of the garden. Without hesitation Kurama turned toward the other side where there were even more familiar faces. These were not the faces of gods however, but the faces of the demons and humans that he had learned to call his friends and family.

Only brief greetings were exchanged as they took their before ethereal music began to play signaling the arrival of the wedding party. Everyone turned to see Kuwabara standing at the entrance of the garden. He was an impressive figure wearing a black tuxedo. After pausing to make sure he had everyone's attention, Kuwabara turned and held out his arm to an as yet unseen person.

A moment later Botan, wearing an elegant blue gown appeared and took his arm. Together they walked down the isle, then waited under an arbor of lush green vines and colorful flowers. Beside him, Kurama heard Yukina whisper. "The flower arrangements are just beautiful Kurama."

Quietly he smiled and whispered his thanks at her complement of his work. When the music made a subtle change, everyone stood. A moment later Koenma appeared at the entrance to the garden. Wearing the royal blue dress robes of a Reikai prince, Koenma seemed calm as he smiled and held out his hand for his groom.

Everyone waited expectantly until suddenly a brown head and big chocolate eyes peered around the garden gate nervously. As if he were afraid Yusuke would bolt, Koenma quickly reached for his lover causing those watching to chuckle. Reassured by Koenma's warm smile and the confidant hand holding his, Yusuke drew a breath to calm himself before grinning at his lover.

When Kurama saw that Yusuke was wearing green, for one heartbeat he thought his friend was wearing his old school uniform. Now, as he walked down the isle beside Koenma, Kurama could see that, like Hiei, the Mazaku King was actually wearing a dress uniform as the leader of Tourin's army.

Looking at his friends, Yusuke began to relax, that is until he saw one face in particular watching him. Koenma turned to see what had caused Yusuke to suddenly stop, only to see him and Keiko staring at each other. Yusuke's heart pounded uncertainly until Keiko suddenly gave him a beautiful smile. Reaching out to caress her cheek, Yusuke grinned before turning back to Koenma. "Let's get married Old Man."

Beside Keiko, Atsuko was sobbing at how grown up her baby boy was. Yusuke just rolled his eyes and followed Koenma to where Kuwabara and Botan waited. With a big smile, Yusuke nudged his shoulder against his best man as he watched Koenma wink at his sister. It seemed only fitting that their best friends be the ones to stand up with them at their wedding.

Now that everyone was in position, and the onlookers had taken their seats, the person officiating their ceremony appeared before them. A few gasps were heard when Yusuke suddenly shouted. "GRANDMA!"

Before Genkai could respond Yusuke swept her up in big hug and swung her around. "Put me down you dimwit!"

Obeying her request, Yusuke set her down and turned to Koenma. "Grandma and Keiko? Is this your doing Old Man?"

Wide-eyed, Koenma shrugged. "Don't look at me Koi."

Looking passed his lover, Yusuke saw Botan's happy smile. When he raised an eyebrow at her, Botan giggled. "Daddy and I wanted to give you a special wedding gift."

Before Yusuke could comment, Genkai grumbled. "Finish this later you two. I want time for sake and wedding cake before I have to go back."

Without further interruption Koenma and Yusuke stood before Genkai and took their vows. The party that followed would be remembered for a very long time as the party of the century. Yusuke sent Botan's carefully made plans out the window by ordering that the champagne and wedding cake be brought out before dinner was served. Several champagne toasts later, Yusuke convinced Genkai to stay for the rest of the reception.

Later, when dinner was over, Kurama dutifully stood at Hiei's side as he paid his respects to Mukuro. "So Hiei, how much longer are you going to be on sabbatical? My army is getting soft without you."

Hiei grunted. "Hn. With all the damn peace in Makai you don't even need an army."

Mukuro smiled. "Hiei, a large part of that peace is the result of the strength of my army. The peace is being upheld because my army is working in conjunction with Yomi and Yusuke's armies. Besides, peace doesn't last forever Hiei, so I intend to maintain a powerful army, and I still need you as my heir."

Ruby eyes widened a moment at the determination in her voice. Embarrassed, Hiei just grunted. "Hn."

Seeing Enki trying to get her attention, Mukuro turned to leave, but turned back briefly to add. "Come home soon Hiei, and feel free to bring your fox with you."

Hiei was grateful that the demoness had walked away and didn't see his blush. Glancing at his lover, Hiei saw Kurama smile. "Guess we don't have to worry about where to live when we move home."

Hiei nodded but before he could reply, Yomi joined them. "Kurama my old friend, it's been a while."

When Hiei growled at the demon lord, Yomi had the audacity to laugh. "Hiei, you're as pleasant as ever. Can I take it from that greeting that the Jagonshi is letting me know you're off limits Kurama?"

Pleased with Hiei's reaction, Kurama grinned. "Yes Yomi, I am most definitely off limits. Hiei and I have been together for several months now."

Hiding his disappointment behind a pleasant smile, Yomi inclined his head. "Then Hiei's a lucky man. Perhaps when he finally brings you home Kurama, we can discuss you retaking your position as my advisor."

Knowing that Hiei's scowl meant he wasn't happy about that prospect, Kurama simply shrugged. "The best I can offer Yomi, is that I will discuss it with Hiei after we return home and are settled at Alaric."

Understanding that Hiei would remain Mukuro's heir and that it would create a conflict of interest, Yomi conceded. "I won't hold my breath then. I hope you'll at least visit an old friend when you're back in Makai Kurama."

Just as Yomi walked away Hiei's head whipped around. "Yukina!"

Before Kurama could ask what was wrong, Hiei was gone. Rushing after his lover, Kurama found him at Yukina's side feeding her ki. Kuwabara's huge, terrified eyes told Kurama that Yukina's baby would probably make an entrance today. Wanting to keep Hiei and Kuwabara calm, Kurama took control. "Yukina, if you're alright, I'm going to have Kazuma and Hiei help you to your room while I go find Genkai."

Giving him a grateful smile, Yukina nodded. "Thank you Kurama. With my husband and brother beside me I'm sure I'll be fine."

Seeing that they were taking his lead in tending to Yukina's needs, Kurama scanned the room. It didn't take him long to locate Genkai and quietly enlist her help. By the time they reached the Kuwabara's suite, Yukina was in a nightgown settled comfortably on the bed. Seeing the men sitting on either side of her, Genkai scoffed. "Alright you idiots, out. I'll let you know when you can come back."

Before Hiei could growl his displeasure at the old psychics words, Kuwabara shouted. "I am not leaving my wife you old hag! Neither is Hiei! Yukina's energy is low and she needs her brother to share his!"

Placing a hand on Genkai's arm, Kurama interjected. "Kuwabara is right Master Genkai. He and Yukina have been taking child birth classes, and have been planning to have their baby together. He's also right about Yukina needing Hiei's ki right now."

Rolling her eyes, Genkai grunted her acceptance. "Alright, they can stay. Yukina, do you want Kurama to stay too or should he get the girls to help me?"

Through all of this, Yukina had been calmly breathing through her contractions. "I don't know if Kurama's ever assisted in a delivery before, but I'm very confident in his abilities. Will you stay Kurama?"

Smiling at the little Koorime, Kurama nodded. "Of course Yukina. Actually, with Yoko's memories I even have a little experience."

With the delivery team decided, Yukina gave herself over to their loving and capable hands. Two and a half hours later Yukina sat in the circle of Kuwabara's arms holding her daughter in in her arms. Satisfied that his sister no longer needed him, Hiei moved to Kurama's side. Slipping his arm around Hiei, Kurama leaned down to whisper. "Your niece is beautiful Uncle Hiei."

Hiei had trouble hiding his blush and his grin. Yukina looked up at him then. "Oh Hiei, I'm so happy. Could you and Kurama go get our friends? I'd like everyone to see her while we're all together."

Nodding, Hiei took Kurama's hand and they left the room. The moment they entered the ballroom Yusuke descended on them. "Where the hell have you two been? It's my damn wedding and most of my friends deserted me!"

Hearing Yusuke shouting, Koenma, Botan, Keiko, Shizuru and Atsuko joined him. Looking at them all, Kurama grinned. "I'm sorry Yusuke but we had something more important to take care of."

Kurama's grin grew as his friends looked at him in shock. "If you all can tear yourselves away from this fabulous party for a few minutes, Hiei would like to introduce you to his new niece."

As shocked expressions quickly turned to smiles, Botan was the first to recover and squealed. "The baby's here!"

Koenma put an arm around Yusuke. "I think we can forgive them for missing the reception Koi. Come on everyone, let's go see the baby."

Entering the suite ahead of the others, Hiei went to knock on the bedroom door. Peeking inside, Hiei opened the door at his sisters nod. No one complained when Shizuru pushed ahead and made her way to the bed. "Alright you two, quit hogging my niece and hand her over."

With a laugh, Yukina passed the baby to Shizuru. With a rare smile, Shizuru looked at Yukina before turning to Kuwabara. "She's beautiful Yukina. One good thing about asexual reproduction is that this little angel didn't get stuck my brother's orange hair."

Everyone laughed as the baby was passed to Botan. "Oh Keiko look, she is an angel. What's her name Yukina?"

Yukina glanced up at her husband and smiled. "If it's alright with Kazuma, I'd like to name her after the two men that I love, my husband and my brother. I'd like to name her Kaihi."

Grinning at Hiei's stunned expression, Kuwabara leaned down to kiss Yukina's cheek. "For a change, I don't think Hiei will argue with me when I say we'd be honored Sweetheart."

Smiling at her brother, Yukina saw Hiei try to hid his blush as he nodded. "For a change, the oaf is right."

As everyone cooed over the baby, no one seemed to notice how quiet Kurama had gotten. Almost half an hour had passed when Hiei suddenly noticed his lover's unusual posture. Kurama stood stiffly beside him with his arms crossed. Looking closer, Hiei saw that behind his arms Kurama's fists were clenched. Shifting closer, Hiei saw the redhead take a subtle step away from him.

Realizing that Kurama was trying to mask his unstable ki and hide the fact that he was trembling, Hiei frowned. Looking around the room at their happy friends Hiei didn't hesitate to growl. "Alright everyone, out! My sister needs to rest."

With a few grumbled protests, everyone kissed Yukina and the baby before leaving the room. At the door, Yusuke paused. "Yukina and Kuwabara are excused, but I expect everyone else back at the party. Now we have a wedding and a baby to celebrate! Come on Grandma, you too."

When the others were gone, Hiei went to his sister. Looking up at him, Yukina smiled. "We used to each be all alone Hiei, now you have Kurama, I have Kazuma, and with little Kaihi here we have a whole family now."

Leaning down to kiss her cheek, Hiei didn't bother to hide his smile. "Yes little Sister, we do. You get some rest, I'll talk to you soon."

Kuwabara and Yukina exchanged a look when Hiei didn't wait for a response before taking a quiet Kurama by the arm and ushering him from the room. The moment the door closed and they were alone, Kurama moaned. "Hiei, it's happening."

Putting an arm around Kurama, Hiei felt the redhead lean into his strength. "We talked about this Fox. I need to get you to Makai."

With a cry, Kurama tried to pull away. "No Hiei! Please, I need to see my mother first."

Seeing the fear in Kurama's green eyes, Hiei sighed. "Alright Kurama, let's make it quick though."

Forgetting the party that took place nearby, Kurama allowed Hiei to lead him to their room to change. Try as he might, Hiei couldn't help but worry about his lover as he helped him change. Fifteen minutes later when they opened the door to leave, both men were surprised to see Botan waiting for them in the hall. With a look of impatience Hiei growled. "Get out of the way woman. We're not going to that stupid party."

Ignoring his rudeness, there was genuine concern in Botan's eyes as she reached up to caress Kurama's cheek. "I know. I'm here to help."

Realizing she knew more than she should, Kurama smiled. "I'm not sure what you can do Botan."

Botan gave him a gentle smile. "Not much I'm afraid, but my new status does allow me a few privileges."

As if to emphasize her point, Botan brushed back her bangs to reveal the newly acquired 'Jr.' on her forehead. "Let's go outside, I'll create you a portal to where ever you wish to go."

Grudgingly nodding his gratitude, Hiei helped Kurama follow her out a side door. Once clear of the hotel, Botan turned to Hiei for instructions. Hiei gave his lover a worried glance before growling at Botan. "I need to get him to his den in Makai, but the stupid fox insists on seeing his mother first."

Botan nodded. "It's alright Hiei, if you know the exact location of the den, I can have you there in a matter of minutes. I'll open a portal directly into Shiori's back yard. At this late hour, no one should see a thing."

When Botan paused, Hiei and Kurama saw her reach for the locket at her throat. Taking something from inside, she held it out to Hiei. "I'll leave the portal open for twenty minutes. Before it closes use this stone to redirect it near Kurama's den in Makai. Simply feed ki into it to activate it as you concentrate on the desired location, then throw it into the portal ahead of you. Keep in mind, the portal will close exactly twenty minutes after I open it."

Closing his fingers around the transport stone she had given him, Hiei grunted softly. "Thanks Botan."

Botan nodded before looking at Kurama. "Now don't you worry Kurama, I'll take care of everything here. I know Hiei and Yoko won't let anything happen to you so I'll see you both when you return."

After leaning up to give his cheek a quick kiss, Botan turned away and opened the portal. Before entering the portal, Kurama gave her a weak smile. "Thank you Botan."

A moment later the demons were in Shiori's back yard. Kurama immediately went to the back porch. From under a flower pot he took out a key and tried to open the back door. Seeing the redhead's hand shake, Hiei quickly took the key and opened the door. Watching as Kurama crossed the kitchen and dining room, Hiei saw Kurama pause as he watched his parents from the doorway.

Drawing a breath for strength, Kurama stepped into the living room and called out. "Mother?"

With a gasp Shiori jumped up from the sofa where she and Kazuya had been watching TV. With a nervous laugh, Shiori came around the sofa to greet her son. "Oh Shuuichi, you startled me."

One look at Kurama's face and Shiori's smile faltered. "Shuuichi, what is it? What's wrong? Oh my God, it's time, isn't it?"

Knowing he was the cause of the fear in her voice and eyes, and knowing there was nothing he could do to alleviate it, Kurama simply nodded. "Yes Mother, it is. Hiei's taking me to Makai. Since it appears that one way or another I will become a full demon, we both think it is best that I be there for whatever is about to happen."

With a cry, Shiori was near tears as she reached for her son "Why do you have to go to Makai? Couldn't you just stay here with us for as long as you can?"

Holding her close, Kurama tried to reassure her. "I'm sorry Mother, but I need to be in Makai right now. It's hard to explain, but Makai has it's own natural energy that soothes and even strengthens a demon. I need that right now. I promise, as soon as this is over, we'll be back."

Kurama felt Shiori's arms tighten as she softly cried. "You'll be alright Shuuichi. I know Hiei and Yoko won't let anything happen to you."

Looking over her shoulder, Kurama saw his stepfather's worried face. With a smile, Kurama held out a hand to him. Moving forward, Kazuya clasped it in his. "Don't worry Son, I'll take care of your mother until you get back."

Squeezing Kazuya's hand, Kurama smiled at him. "I know you will. Thank you Father."

Knowing how hard this was on Kurama, and the limited time they had, Hiei finally made his presence known. "Kurama, we need to get going. The portal will be closing soon."

Lifting her head from Kurama's shoulder, Shiori was reluctant to release her son. "Not yet Hiei. Please don't take him from me so soon."

Pulling her arms from his neck, Kurama smiled down at his mother. "Hiei's right Mother. Botan gave us a direct portal to my den in Makai. We have only a few minutes until it closes."

Giving his stepfather a pleading look for help, Kurama leaned down to kiss Shiori's cheek. "I love you Mother."

When Kurama stepped away from her, Shiori would have reached out to hold him but Kazuya held her back. "He has to go Sweetheart. Hiei, Shuuichi, take care and we'll see you soon."

Unable to bare seeing the tears streaming down his mother's face, Kurama turned away. Only Hiei's arm around him prevented Kurama from rushing back to her when Shiori cried out. "No Shuuichi, don't go! Please Shuuichi, I love you! I love you Son!"

Trembling in earnest now, both from the changes happening within him and the emotions running through him, Kurama leaned heavily on Hiei as they left the house. Standing before the portal, Hiei withdrew the transport stone and, following Botan's instructions, fed ki into it as he concentrated on their destination.

After throwing the stone into the portal, Hiei and Kurama stepped through without a backwards glance. A few moments later the portal closed behind them.


	18. Chapter 18

Okay everyone, the climax of 'Sweet Dreams Dragon' is finally here. You don't know how hard it was not to cut this off right in the middle (at the end of the italics) and leave you with another evil cliffy. Unfortunately that would have made the chapter way too short and I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I wanted to get this up, so I will be posting the last chapter like an epilog.

As always thank you for all for reading and reviewing. I hope this chapter is good enough to warrant a few extra reviews to feed my review habit.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**Chapter 18**

The moment the demons arrived in Makai, Hiei was relieved to feel that Kurama's youki was strong. Physically however, Kurama was having great difficulty. Leaning heavily on Hiei, Kurama struggled to remain on his feet as they walked the short distance to the den.

For security reasons, Kurama knew Hiei would have preferred the portal be further from the den. The fire demon however was aware that the redhead was in no condition to walk far and took the risk of opening the portal closer than was safe. Unfortunately, they hadn't gone more than a few yards before Hiei sensed danger.

Guiding Kurama to a fallen tree, Hiei made the redhead sit. One look into Hiei's eyes and Kurama reached up to take a rose from his hair. Taking Kurama's trembling fingers, Hiei drew them to his lips and kissed them. "No Fox, this one's mine. Don't move."

Since he hadn't even felt the demon's presence, Kurama knew he would be more of a hindrance than a help. Nodding, Kurama did as his lover requested and stayed seated on the fallen tree. A moment later a large, muscular cat demon with glowing yellow eyes appeared through the trees. "Ah, this is a surprise. I thought I'd have to go into town for a little fun tonight. You sit right there Red, I'll just get rid of Shorty here, then we'll find someplace where we can get more intimately acquainted."

Hiei didn't even dignify the comment with a response as he reached for his katana. If he hadn't felt so bad, Kurama would have enjoyed watching his lover effortlessly cut down the over confident demon. By not using his ki, Hiei didn't give their position away to any other demons in the area.

Without a backwards glance at the demon he had just killed, Hiei went to his lover. No words were needed as Hiei helped Kurama up and they headed for the den. Several minutes later, Kurama sighed in relief when the plants covering the entrance to his den sensed their master's presence and parted.

After helping Kurama to the bed, Hiei stood before him. "Talk to me Fox. What's happening?"

Looking up at his lover, Kurama gave him a little smile. "I don't know how to describe what's happening Dragon. My energy just feels so unstable. It feels like if I lose control I might fly apart."

Hiei tried not to show how worried he was. "Is Yoko with you? Is he alright?"

Nodding, Kurama grinned. "You know he doesn't let me go, even when you're not with us. And yes, he's fine."

Relieved, Hiei nodded. "What do you want to do?"

Reaching out a shaky hand, Kurama grabbed the front of Hiei cloak and pulled him down for a little kiss. "I want to get undressed, crawl in the bed, and have you hold me for a little while. Then I think I should change forms and see if Yoko can't handle this a little better than I am."

It took everything Hiei had not to react to Kurama leaving. Without actually saying so, Hiei knew what Kurama meant was that he wanted time to say goodbye. Not wanting his voice to reveal his fear, Hiei nodded before removing his cloak. After tossing it aside he reached for the buttons on Kurama's shirt. Once Kurama was undressed and settled against the pillows, Hiei removed his own clothes and joined him.

When he was finally pulled against Hiei's chest, Kurama sighed in relief. For several long minutes, neither spoke as they held each other. With his heart aching, Kurama could stand the silence no longer. "I love you Hiei."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Hiei struggled for control. "I love you too Kurama."

Not giving Kurama the chance to say the goodbye he knew was coming, Hiei leaned down to claim his lips. At first their lips just nibbled and played with each other. Slowly their lips sealed in a tender kiss. Before long though, Kurama's tongue slipped out to lick at Hiei's lips, silently begging for entrance. Without hesitation, Hiei opened beneath Kurama's desperate kiss. Minutes ticked by and eventually the fierceness of the kiss subsided. Reluctantly, their lips parted and the kiss ended.

When Kurama would have spoken, Hiei growled. "Don't you dare say goodbye to me Fox! Change forms if you must, but I will be with you every minute, and I will never let you go!"

Fighting the emotions that had threatened to overwhelm him since seeing his mother, Kurama hugged Hiei tightly. "No Hiei, I won't say goodbye. No matter what happens, I will always be here with you, and with Yoko. I love you my sweet Dragon, always and forever."

Kissing Kurama's temple, Hiei whispered back. "I love you my beautiful Fox, always and forever."

Though his energy was unstable, Kurama was able to raise it and change forms. The moment Yoko appeared he hugged Hiei tightly. "Hurry and join us Hiei. Shuuichi's so scared."

Pausing only long enough to kiss the Youko, Hiei opened the jagon and joined his foxes in their mind. As Hiei slipped into their mental embrace, Yoko striped away his clothes and settled his lover against his chest.

_Feeling safe and content wrapped in Hiei and Yoko's love, Kurama relaxed for the first time in hours. "Yoko, are you alright?"_

_Knowing the redhead could feel the strain changing places was taking on him, Yoko tried to reassure him. "Don't worry about me Little Kit, I'll be fine. Just try to relax Koi, I'll take it from here."_

_Afraid for both his foxes, Hiei touched and kissed them as he shared his ki with them in an attempt to stabilize their energy. Realizing what he was doing, Yoko nuzzled against him. "Thank you Dragon. Your ki feels good."_

_Deciding that a distraction might ease some of the tension his foxes were feeling, Hiei purred to the Youko. "Our Kit did you proud today Yoko. Did you see his work in the garden for the wedding?"_

_Appreciating Hiei's effort, Yoko nodded. "He always does me proud Hiei. The garden was absolutely beautiful Little Kit. I loved how you mixed Ningen and Makai flowers."_

_Resting against Yoko's chest, Kurama smiled sadly. "I'm glad you liked it Fox, but maybe I should have left it alone. I haven't been using my youki much and I think using it to decorate the garden might have been what triggered the start of this."_

_Rubbing Kurama's back, Yoko shook his head. "You didn't cause this Shuuichi, it was going to happen sooner or later. I for one am almost glad to get it over with. No matter how much Hiei and I try to reassure you that you'll be alright, you won't truly believe us until you see for yourself."_

_Wishing they couldn't feel his fear, Kurama nodded. "I know what you mean. It will be a relief to be done with this, no matter what happens. Let's not talk about that right now though. Yoko, did you see Yukina's baby. She's like a tiny Yukina."_

_For the next two hours the three of them talked quietly about anything but the one thing that was foremost on all their minds. With Hiei and Yoko's loving words and caresses soothing him, at some point Kurama slipped off to sleep. Gently kissing Hiei, Yoko whispered. "He's exhausted. I'm glad he finally let go enough to rest."_

_Looking at the men he loved more than anything, Hiei prayed he would not live to regret his next words. "Maybe you should do the same Fox. Maybe it's time for you to let go and just let this happen."_

_Yoko hugged the sleeping Kurama close before turning to Hiei with a nod. "You're probably right Dragon. I know you'll watch over us and not let anything happen. I love you Hiei."_

_Though they both knew there was nothing Hiei could to stop the inevitable, the fire demon nodded. "I love you too Yoko. Sweet dreams."_

_Though in his fox's mind they didn't have physical bodies, Hiei moved to allow the Youko's head to rest against his chest. Gently stroking both Yoko's silver hair and Kurama's red hair, Hiei waited and soon the Youko relaxed and he fell asleep._

_As Hiei watched his foxes sleep, minutes stretched into an hour, and then two. It was so quiet and peaceful that at first Hiei didn't realize that their energy was changing. Trying to remain calm, Hiei waited to see what would happen. Usually such an energy fluctuation would cause them to waken. When they didn't, the fire demon grew concerned. Just when he would have tried to waken them himself there was a huge surge in their energy. Suddenly he was viciously pushed from their mind._

Disoriented, it took Hiei a moment to realize what had happened. Hiei was back in the den, and the force of the surge had pushed him completely away from his lover. Scrambling closer so he could rejoin them, Hiei reached for Yoko then suddenly realized what he was seeing.

Shaking his head, Hiei blinked several times. Not believing his eyes, Hiei looked around to see that he was still in the den. Turning back to stare in disbelief, Hiei knelt on the bed not knowing what to do. Hiei had no idea how much time passed as he gazed at the sight before him. He sensed when dawn broke but still he didn't move.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Hiei saw movement. A pink tipped tongue slipped out to lick rosy lips. After a moment a soft sigh of contentment passed those same lips. Hiei's heart skipped when long lashes fluttered and golden eyes looked around in confusion. It only took a moment for Yoko's gaze to lock with Hiei's and smile. The Youko's smile was short-lived as Yoko suddenly remembered the night before. "Shuuichi!"

Holding up a hand to calm his lover, Hiei whispered. "Shh Fox, it's alright. Look."

Looking to where Hiei's eyes directed him, Yoko looked over at the bed beside him. Golden eyes grew wide in amazement at what he saw curled against his side. Mouth hanging open, Yoko sat up and blinked several times before looking back at Hiei. "Inari Hiei, is this for real?"

Hiei shrugged. "I sure as hell hope so Fox."

A soft murmur suddenly drew their attention. Hiei and Yoko watched another set of long lashes fluttered as green eyes opened to focused on Hiei with a smile. Just as Yoko had done, Kurama's smile suddenly faded and the redhead sat bolt upright on the bed. "Yoko!"

When a soft voice beside him purred, Kurama's head whipped around. "I'm right here Little Fox."

Hiei almost laughed when Kurama looked back and forth from him to Yoko. Then Kurama looked disbelievingly around the den, just as Hiei had done. "Am I dreaming?"

Yoko smiled. "If you are Kit, then we're all sharing the same dream."

With a wicked grin, Hiei reached out and pinched Kurama's arm. "Ow Hiei, that hurt."

Going up on his knees, Hiei leaned over and kissed Kurama hard. "Is that better Kit?"

Smiling, Kurama nodded. "Much better Dragon."

Turning, Hiei gave Yoko the same kiss. "Do I need to pinch you too Fox?"

With a smirk, Yoko shook his head. "No Koi, I think a kiss will do."

As Hiei sat back on the bed, Yoko saw Kurama bite his lip uncertainly. Cute Youko ears flattened back as Yoko looked at Kurama expectantly. "Do I get a kiss from you Little Kit?"

That was all the invitation Kurama needed to launch himself into Yoko's arms. Hiei watched in amazement as his redheaded fox and his Youko truly kissed for the first time. With Kurama's arms around his neck, Yoko held the redhead tight. Needing to be closer, Kurama crawled up to straddle Yoko's lap. Watching them, Hiei had to snap his mouth shut before he drooled at the sight of his foxes kissing.

His own erection suddenly springing up from his lap reminded Hiei that they were all still naked. Lowering his eyes, Hiei saw Yoko's hand slip down to caress Kurama's bare backside. Kurama reacted immediately rubbing himself over Yoko's erection with a moan.

Turned on by his lovers kissing, Hiei leaned back on his hands as he stretched out to watch them. When Yoko's lips left Kurama's to lick and kiss along his neck, the redhead looked at Hiei. Not wanting his little dragon to feel left out, Kurama held a hand out to him. "Come join us Hiei-Koi."

With a smirk, Hiei shook his head. "Not this time Kurama. You and Yoko have waited a long time to be together and deserve some time alone. I hope you don't mind if I sit here and watch though. It's really hot watching my beautiful foxes together."

Yoko lifted his head in time to see Hiei emphasize his point by wrapping a hand around his own weeping erection and stroke it. When his lovers moaned in unison, Hiei grinned. "What's the matter with you two? Don't stop on my account."

Grinning, Yoko looked down at Kurama. "What do you say Little Kit? Should we see if we can get our voyeuristic little Dragon off by watching us?"

Kurama moaned. "Inari yes Yoko. I need you so much."

Once again Hiei found himself nearly drooling as Yoko and Kurama kissed and caressed each other. When Yoko's fingers slipped back to stroke between Kurama's cheeks, Hiei looked around the den. Over by the bed he saw a jar. Further investigation proved it to be a scented cream. Opening it he held it out for Yoko to dip his long fingers in.

As Kurama wiggled and moaned at the intrusion of Yoko's fingers, the Youko looked over at Hiei. "Stroke some on that sexy cock of yours Hiei. I want to hear you moan too."

Smiling as he got his wish, Yoko lifted Kurama up to lay him back on the bed. A swift change of position though placed Kurama's red head on the inside of Hiei's thigh. Before Yoko could take all reason from him, Kurama reached for the jar of cream and coated his fingers. Hiei and Kurama moaned loudly when long fingers entered the fire demon the same instant Yoko claimed the redhead's body. "Kurama! Yoko! Gods I love this! Oh yes Kurama! Right there! Oh Yoko yes! Take him harder!"

With Yoko's huge cock thrusting inside him, stealing his ability to think, Kurama had no idea how he managed to make Hiei moan in pleasure. Lifting his legs, Kurama wrapped them high around Yoko's waist. The pleasure the new angle gave had Kurama throwing his head back with a loud cry. "YOKO! I'm ready! Please! Help me bring Hiei with us!"

So lost in his own pleasure, it took Hiei's brain a moment to comprehend Kurama's words. Tearing his gaze from where his lover's bodies were joined, Hiei tried to focus on Kurama. "Believe me Fox, just watching the two of you is enough to bring me with you."

Ruby eyes widened as the Youko turned his passion glazed gaze on him. "You wouldn't want me to deny this beautiful creature's request, would you Dragon?"

Swallowing hard, Hiei shook his head. Leaning down, Yoko claimed Kurama's lips in a quick yet passionate kiss. "I love you Shuuichi. I love you Hiei."

When Yoko's head descended again, his mouth pushed Hiei's hand aside to swallow his erection to the root. Within seconds all three demons were crying out their release. Only when the last of their passion was spent did Yoko lift his head. Hiei lay slumped back on the bed. Gasping for air, Kurama grinned at the Youko and leaned up to claim his lips. Hiei was finally able to lift his head as their lips parted.

Kurama licked his lips and smiled at Hiei. "Mmm, you taste good in Yoko's mouth Dragon."

When Yoko moved off of Kurama and reached for him, Hiei thought he was being drawn into their embrace to cuddle. Surprised to still be hard, Hiei gasped, then moaned when Yoko positioned him between Kurama's thighs and joined their three bodies in one swift thrust. "Thank you for preparing our Dragon Little Kit. We'll reward you by putting you in the middle next."

The sun rose to it's pinnacle and began to sink on the horizon again before the demons collapsed together in an exhausted heap in the middle of the bed. As darkness claimed Makai, sleep claimed Hiei, Kurama and Yoko.


	19. Chapter 19

Damn, I can't believe I've left this hanging for a whole month. Life's been pretty busy around here with my Foxie moving into her first apartment. Add the fact that I didn't know how to finish this and it made it really easy to ignore it.

I hope this doesn't feel too rushed but I kind of had to or else I might have written a few more chapters. As fun as this story has been I'm ready for it to end. I never know how to properly thank you all for reading and especially for reviewing so I'll just give you a long chapter with a tasty lemon at the end. I hope that's enough to encourage you all to keep reading and sending me those awesome reviews. TTFN

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**Epilog**

Dragging his limp, wet body from the spring, Hiei flopped down on a rock to catch his breath. Back in the water Yoko sat in the hot spring cuddling a panting Kurama in his lap. At dawn, Yoko had dragged his sleepy lovers to the pond to bathe. Of course this didn't happen without another vigorous round of lovemaking. Now clean and sated the three demons finally emerged to dress.

Though he didn't want to break the mood, Kurama looked at his lovers anxiously. "Hiei, Yoko, can we go straight to the Ningenkai this morning? Mother has to be out of her mind with worry."

Neither demon hesitated to agree, and within minutes they were heading to where they had come through the portal the previous night. With a quick search of the area, Hiei found the transport stone Botan had given him. After Yoko opened a portal to the Ningenkai, Hiei concentrated on Shiori's back yard and fed his ki into the transport stone. A minute later the three demons emerged from the portal at their desired destination.

Not waiting for Hiei or Yoko, Kurama sprinted to the back porch, knocking over the pot that concealed the back door key. Hiei and Yoko smiled and followed as Kurama went running through the kitchen and dining room yelling. "Mother! Mother!"

Since it was just a little past dawn, the house was quiet as Kurama ran across the living room, heading for the stairs. As he reached them, Shiori, wearing a pink nightgown, appeared at the top of the steps. "Shuuichi!"

Rushing down the stairs, Shiori flew into Kurama's arms. "Oh Shuuichi, my baby! I've been so worried!"

As Kurama held his crying mother, Kazuya came down the stairs in pajamas and a robe. Smiling at his stepson, Kazuya held Shiori's robe out to him. "Welcome home Son."

Taking the robe, Kurama placed it around Shiori's shoulders. "Thank you Father."

When Shiori had calmed down a bit, Kurama helped her slip her arms into the robe. The moment the robe was tied, Shiori clutched the front of Kurama's shirt, clinging to him. Happy to have her son back, Shiori turned to where Hiei stood in the doorway to the dining room and smiled. "I knew you'd take care of him Hiei. Thank you."

Blushing, Hiei grunted. "Hn."

Suddenly Shiori gasped. "Oh Shuuichi, I forgot about Yoko. Is he alright?"

Kurama gave her a mischievous grin. "Why don't you ask him yourself."

Expecting Kurama to change forms, Shiori frowned when nothing happened. Curious, she turned to look at Hiei. A slight movement behind him suddenly caught her attention. Shiori gasped when Yoko slowly stepped out of the shadows and smiled at her. "As you can see, I'm just fine Shiori."

Stunned, Shiori looked back and forth between Kurama and Yoko. "Oh my! This is wonderful!"

Clearly surprised, Kazuya's mouth hung open. "Shuuichi, how did this happen?"

Smiling at his parents. Kurama shrugged. "We don't know. Other than the fact that my reiki is completely gone, and my youki is almost twice as strong as before, I don't feel very different than I did before all of this started. Neither does Yoko. We both seem to have all of our plant manipulating abilities too. Since we shared one soul, the best we can figure is that somehow the soul split. We're hoping Koenma, or I guess Botan now, can give is some answers."

Recovering from his shock, Kazuya looked to Kurama. "So, are you still human, or are you a full demon now?"

With a sigh, Kurama hoped his answer wouldn't upset his parents. "Since I can't detect even the smallest amount of my human energy, I have to believe that I'm a full demon now."

Finally accepting that her son was alright, Shiori released him. The moment she did, Kurama moved closer to Hiei and Yoko. Looking between them, Shiori asked curiously. "What does this mean for the three of you? If I understood things correctly, Hiei was lovers with both of you. I also got the impression that on a different level the three of you were intimately involved."

Shuffling his feet nervously, Kurama blushed. "You were right on both accounts Mother. As for now, Hiei, Yoko and I love each other very much, and we have every intention of continuing our relationship."

Knowing Kurama was embarrassed to be discussing their three way relationship with his mother, Yoko moved behind him, resting a hand on Kurama's shoulder. Holding out his free hand, Yoko beaconed Hiei to join them. When they were standing together, Yoko looked at Shiori and Kazuya. "We know our relationship is strange to you, but you must remember that we are demons. In Makai who we love is not limited to one person, or to the opposite sex. Same sex and multiple partner mating is quite common."

Knowing that their unified front meant that their relationship was not open for debate, Kazuya nodded. "Will the three of you be mated? From what you said when we talked before, that's a very serious step and meant to be permanent."

Yoko lifted the hand he had on each of his lovers' shoulders to push back Kurama's hair and Hiei's scarf to reveal the twin marks on each of their necks. A flip of his hair revealed his matching marks. "As you can see, we are already mated. Death is the only thing that can separate the three of us now."

Kurama looked worried at Shiori's less than enthusiastic reaction. "Don't misunderstand Shuuichi, I'm very happy for all of you. My wish for you has always been that you be happy and loved. It's just that I know what being mated to them means. It means you'll be moving to the demon world."

With a sigh, Kurama glanced at his lovers before stepping away to go to his mother again. "Yes Mother. Hiei, Yoko and I will be moving to Makai permanently, very soon. Yoko is not safe here, and Hiei is much happier in Makai. I love them, and for them I will give up my human existence and live there with them. I love you too though Mother, and I won't abandon you. As often as I can I will be back to visit you."

Smiling, Shiori hugged her son. "Oh Shuuichi, I love you too. I hope Hiei and Yoko will visit with you. They are my son-in-laws after all."

Slipping his arm around Hiei, Yoko smiled at her. "Of course we'll visit Shiori. You are the closest thing to a mother Hiei and I have ever known."

At Yoko's admission, Shiori's eyes widened and filled with tears. "Oh boys!"

Kurama chuckled when he found himself pushed aside as Shiori rushed over to hug Hiei and Yoko. In his usual fashion, Hiei accepted her hug rather stiffly. Yoko however had Shiori giggling like a school girl as he swept her up in his arms and returned her hug whole heartedly. Setting her down, Yoko looked deep into her smiling brown eyes. "I've waited a long time for that. I've also waited a long time to thank you for loving our Little Kit. We are all better men because of you."

Seeing the tears that were filling Shiori's eyes again at Yoko's words, Kurama stepped forward. "Mother, Father, I'm sorry to cut this short, but we need to get to Reikai and talk to Botan. I'll call you later and let you what we find out."

The distraction worked, and before long Kurama, Hiei and Yoko were exiting a portal in Reikai. All three demons smirked when their sudden appearance inside the palace upset the guards. Luckily, Jorge's timely interference had them headed for Botan's office in minutes. Pushing the door open, Kurama smiled at how cute their old friend looked behind Koenma's old desk.

When Botan's big pink eyes looked up from her desk to see the three of them, a huge smile lit her face. "Kurama! Hiei! Oh my, and Yoko too. I guess this means that all went well."

Though it wasn't really a question, Kurama nodded as he watched her approach. "Yes Botan, everything went well. Thank you for helping us."

Smiling, Botan hugged first Kurama, then Yoko. When she turned to Hiei however, she hesitated. Though Hiei was frowning, when he sighed and rolled his eyes, Botan dared a brief hug. Releasing him quickly, Botan giggled. "I'm so happy for all of you. This is a good thing, isn't it?"

Kurama's hand reached for Hiei's, as Yoko moved behind them, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. Yoko's golden eyes sparkled as he looked at Botan. "This is a very good thing Botan. In fact, the three of us were mated last night."

Clapping her hands excitedly, Botan squealed. "Oh, this is so exciting! Come on, tell me everything."

Botan couldn't help but giggle at the three different expressions her friends gave her. Yoko's vulpine grin, Hiei's inability to meet her gaze, and Kurama's blush, spoke louder than words. "On second thought…"

Smiling gratefully, Kurama nodded. "Perhaps it would be better if we talked about what happened with Yoko and me. Botan, do you have any idea how this happened?"

With a sigh, Botan turned and went back to her desk. Watching her, they couldn't help but notice how well Botan was fitting into her new role. As a fairy girl, Botan had always worn a demure pink kimono. Now, Botan looked regal and confident dressed in the royal colors of a Reikai goddess.

Where Koenma had worn gold slacks, Botan wore simple form fitting gold dress that stopped just above her knees. Koenma's royal blue tunic was replace with a royal blue bolero jacket. Instead of the long red scarf that used to drape over Koenma's shoulders, Botan had a smaller red silk scarf tied elegantly at her throat.

Moving to sit on the sofa that sad across from the large desk, the demons waited for Botan to speak. "Several months ago Koenma discovered that Kurama's energy was changing. As you probably know, our investigation revealed that Kurama's human energy had been changing into demon energy for about a year. A team was assembled to research what effect this would have on him. The best we could surmise was that he was becoming a full demon again. As to the final outcome, only time would tell."

Hiei growled. "If that pacifier junky knew what was happening to my Kurama, why the hell didn't he say something?"

As Kurama's hand reached out to calm his lover, Botan shrugged. "There wasn't anything Koenma could say that Kurama didn't already know. We were pretty sure it simply meant a change from human to demon. There were no indications that either Shuuichi or Yoko would be effected in any other way. The soul was strong and healthy, and red flags were placed on both of their files to watch for any indication that one of their lives might be in danger. The decision was made to simply monitor the situation unless Kurama asked for assistance or the status quo changed."

Seeing that Kurama had calmed Hiei down, Yoko looked at Botan. "Do you have any idea why my soul would suddenly split after all these years and create two separate beings?"

Botan looked at them all curiously. "Yoko, tell me what was going on in your and Kurama's head while this change was going on. What were you most concerned about, most afraid of? What were you the most passionate about?"

Yoko smiled. "That's easy. For Shuuichi it was Hiei. When this started Shuuichi didn't know that I loved Hiei too. He was afraid of leaving Hiei alone. He was afraid that I wouldn't love him and that I would use him."

Green eyes widened as Kurama turned to look at Yoko. "Even though I thought I was mad at you Fox, I was afraid of losing you too. I've never been without you before."

Yoko leaned over to kiss Kurama gently before looking back at Botan. "For me, it was Shuuichi and Hiei. I loved them both. I was afraid Hiei couldn't love me the way he loved our Kit. I didn't want Hiei to lose his best friend and the man he loved. I was also terrified that something would go wrong, and I would lose Shuuichi, or leave him alone without me to take care of him."

Picking up a file, Botan opened it and studied it a moment. "Though this had never happened before, the research team did have several theories. Now that we know the outcome, and after hearing what was going on in your head, I believe I do know the answer. Love."

As she continued, Botan almost giggled at the startled expressions on their faces. "Love is the one force of nature strong enough to kill a living soul, revive a soul, and apparently in your case, split a soul. Especially once the three of you admitted your feelings for each other. With Shuuichi and Yoko's energy working together with the same goal, only one solution was acceptable. If you were two beings, Hiei could have both his foxes, and Shuuichi and Yoko could have each other."

Yoko and Shuuichi were grinning happily, but Hiei sat stiffly beside them. "You never asked my fear Woman. My fear was and is that in a few short decades, Kurama will die a human death. Just tell me if, now that he's a full demon, will Kurama have a demon's lifespan?"

Startled that Hiei would admit any fear to her, or anyone else for that matter, Botan quickly nodded. "Yes Hiei, he should. Haven't you noticed the slowing of his heart rate? This is a genetic demon trait designed to accommodate a demon's longer lifespan."

Knowing Hiei was a man of few words, Yoko nodded. "We did notice that when we woke up this morning. The heart, along with many other parts of a demon's body, function differently to prolong them to accommodate

our longevity. Thank you Botan. Now that we know why all this happened, and that we can look forward to a long life together, we can all relax, go home and just enjoy being together."

When they rose to leave, Botan came around the desk to join them. "I take it 'go home' means the three of you will be returning to Makai? I hope you won't leave until Koenma and Yusuke get back from their honeymoon. We're planning a big party to welcome them back. Oh, and to welcome baby Kaihi of course. Now that the three of you are mated, we have even more reason to celebrate."

A few quick plans were made, and before long the demons were on their way. In the outer office Hiei pulled a small stone from his pocket as Yoko opened a portal. Seeing Hiei throw something into the portal, Botan's eyes widened as she called out. "Hiei! I need to get that stone back from you! Hiei!"

With a smirk, Hiei ignored her as he followed his lovers through the portal.

* * *

Sitting on the bed, Yoko watched Hiei dress. "Hiei, are you sure you have to go? Couldn't this wait until we can all go?"

Shaking his head, Hiei strapped on his katana. "No Fox, I need to talk to Mukuro alone. If I'm going to continue as her heir, I need to make it clear that nothing takes precedence over my mates. I also want to talk to her about where we will live. I really don't think either of you will be happy in one of her mobile fortresses."

Wrinkling his nose, Yoko shook his head. "No, the thought of calling one of her giant bugs home doesn't sit well with me or our Kit."

Seeing the look in Yoko's eyes, Hiei moved to stand between his knees. "What's really bothering you Fox?"

Grinning at his lover, Yoko placed his hands on Hiei's hips pulling him close for a quick kiss. "You know me too well my Dragon. I just don't think our Kit is ready for us to be parted yet. He's trying to be strong, but I know us splitting has been hard on him."

Brushing his fingers through the Youko's long hair, Hiei nodded. "I've felt it too Yoko, but he's alright so long as you're near. He's had you with him since the day he was born. It's just going to take some time for him to adjust to being completely alone in his own mind."

Massaging long fingers up Hiei's chest, Yoko nodded. "I know he'll adjust eventually. Until then I'll stay close to him, and you'll indulge him when he asks you to slip into his mind. Alright Dragon, if you insist on leaving us, just promise you'll come back quickly."

Grinning, Hiei reached into his pocket and withdrew the transport stone Botan had given him. "With this little gem, I'll be back before you know it."

Yoko laughed. "Poor Botan has tried everything to get that thing back from you. Luckily, she's still just a little afraid of you and hasn't pushed it. You'll be careful?"

Nodding, Hiei leaned over to claim the Youko's lips. As their kiss ended, Kurama entered the bedroom. Grinning, he teased his lovers. "Just what are the two of you up to?"

Looking past Hiei, Yoko grinned at him. "We were just talking about how much we both love you Little Kit."

Laughing, Kurama went to join them. Parting just enough to welcome him into their hug, Hiei and Yoko took turns kissing Kurama. Looking at Hiei, Kurama gave him a little pout. "Isn't there anything we can do to convince you not to go Hiei? I'll let you tie me up, then you and our Fox can have me any way you want me."

Kurama's comment was met with a little moan from both his lovers. With a mischievous grin, Kurama purred. "Better yet, Yoko and I could tie you to the bed and show you a few new ways we could have our way with you Little Dragon."

Though Hiei growled, Kurama and Yoko could smell his arousal. Licking his lips, Yoko's golden eyes slowly traveled the length of Hiei's body. "I'm game for either of those ideas Kit, and Hiei does love being our uke. In all my years I've never known a demon more turned on by being dominated."

Leaning over to lick Hiei's ear, Kurama purred into it. "Aren't you the luck demon Hiei? You have two horny foxes that just love being your seme."

Later Hiei would have no idea where he'd gotten the strength to kiss them each and pull away. "As much as I'd love to indulge that request, I've got to go. The two of you will just have to make do with each other for a few days."

Surprisingly, both green and golden eyes widened. For some reason neither of them had considered that this would be the first time two of them would be lovers without the third at least being present. Seeing their expressions, Hiei chuckled. "Don't give me that look. Even I'm not naive enough to think that my two horny foxes will be able to keep their hands off each other until I get back. Some day one of you will be away, and believe me, I have no intention of doing without just because there's only one of you to love me."

Kurama stepped into Yoko's arms to keep from going to Hiei and trying to get him to stay. "Hiei's right Koi. I guess you'll just have to settle for tying me up and making me your uke tonight."

Giving a loud fake groan, Yoko tried for a pained expression. "Well Hiei, I guess I can make do with this beautiful redhead. You realize though, that I might have to make love to him again and again since I'm going to miss you so much Dragon."

Rolling his eyes, Hiei grunted. "Alright you drama queens, get over here and kiss me goodbye. The sooner I leave the sooner I can come back to you."

Jumping to do Hiei's bidding, Kurama and Yoko gathered him close and took turns kissing him. Not wanting to upset him with a long goodbye, the both released him much too soon. "I'll be back in time for the party. Love you both."

In stereo, Hiei heard "love you too Dragon" as he flitted out the window. Kurama and Yoko stood there a moment just looking at each other. Kurama frowned when he felt Yoko's energy spike for a second. When Kurama saw a vine dangling from the Youko's hand he grinned. "Well Little Kit, are you going to strip for me before I tie you up, or should I tie you first then tear off all your clothes?"

Shivering in anticipation, Kurama's mouth went dry. "You want my clothes Fox, you'll have to take them from me."

With a laugh, Yoko gave chase as Kurama darted from the room. "Just wait until we get to Makai Little Kit. Then we'll have a real chase before I strip you and take you."

* * *

Looking at baby Kaihi resting in Yukina's arms, Kurama smiled. "She's just beautiful Yukina. Kuwabara, you're a lucky man having two such beautiful ladies."

His chest puffed out with pride, Kuwabara grinned. "You don't have to tell me Kurama. I'm the luckiest man alive."

Never one to be outdone, Yusuke piped up. "I don't know about that Kuwa. I'd say I'm pretty lucky myself. I just had my honeymoon on Cloud Nine, with a Reikai god who gives the best head in the three worlds. Oops, sorry Yukina."

Yukina blushed and would have commented but Yoko interrupted. "I'll admit, Yusuke does have a point about Koenma's undeniable talent. Kuwabara's beautiful angels are also pretty impressive, but I think I have you both beat as the luckiest. I have the smartest, sweetest, most beautiful human born demon ever AND that strong, hot, sexy fire demon as my mates. Add that I AM the infamous Yoko Kurama, and I win."

With everyone laughing at the cocky Youko, no one noticed Hiei slip in through the side door until Kurama saw him and cried out. "HIEI!"

Having seen him first, Kurama pounced Hiei a second before Yoko. Only after he'd been thoroughly kissed by both his foxes was Hiei able to grunt. "Hn, leave it to my conceded Fox to count himself as one of his own blessings."

With a pout, Botan grumbled. "Some of us haven't been as lucky in love as the rest of you."

Moving to her side, Koenma slipped an arm around her shoulder. "Don't be in too big a hurry to fall in love Little Sister. Believe me Bo, the right person is worth waiting for. In the mean time, enjoy yourself. If I'm not mistaken, I believe you had several men, both gods and demons, hitting on you at the wedding."

Blushing, Botan grinned up at him. "Speaking of that, I need your help. Shizuru and I have a double date tomorrow, but I told Daddy that I was going to visit you at Tourin."

With a frown, Yusuke growled. "Just who the hell do you two have dates with that Enma can't know? I don't care if your date is a god or demon, he has to go through us to date you. He needs to know that messing with you means answering to us."

Koenma couldn't help but smile at how protective his husband was being of his sister. "Yu-Chan's right Bo. If you're going to hide your love life from Dad, then your date will have to face us instead."

As Botan looked at Koenma and Yusuke in horror, Yoko pulled his lovers aside. Once they were alone in the next room, they shared another kiss before Kurama and Yoko looked at Hiei expectantly. Knowing what they wanted Hiei teased. "What?"

The fire demon cringed when his lovers cried "HIEI". When Hiei glared at them, Kurama looked at Yoko and shrugged. "I guess this means that Hiei wants us to keep living in the Ningenkai. I suppose we could ask Kuwabara if we could live here with them. The temple should be isolated enough to keep you safe."

Hiei growled. "Stupid Fox. Like hell I'm going to live in this godforsaken world with that fool when we have a perfectly good estate waiting for us at home."

Cute Youko ears perked up. "Estate? That sounds promising. When do we leave Dragon?"

Seeing the excited looks in the green and golden eyes watching him, Hiei smirked. "That's it? No… what's it like… where is it… anything?"

Red hair swung as Kurama shook his head. "Nope. If it means the three of us get to go home and be together forever, that's all we need to know Dragon."

Something in Kurama's voice made Hiei want to smile with happiness. To cover his lapse of control, Hiei grunted. "That depends on how long it takes you to pack Kit."

A big smile lit Kurama's face. "We're way ahead of you Hiei. Yoko and I have been packed and waiting here at the temple for you since yesterday. All that's left is to enjoy the party with our friends and go say g…goodbye to M…Mother."

Hearing Kurama's voice crack, Hiei and Yoko each reached for the redhead. Held securely between them, Kurama smiled. "I'm alright Lovers. It's going to hurt to leave her, but I know it's time. Besides, nothing, not even my mother, will keep me from being with the men I love."

Reassured that Kurama was alright, Hiei pulled away. "Good, now I can go make sure Yukina and the baby will be alright here with that fool after we leave."

After smacking a wet kiss on Kurama and Yoko's cheeks, Hiei went to find his sister. Seeing Yukina alone in the living room with a blanket discretely draped around her, Hiei realized she must be nursing the baby. Just when he would have turned away, Yukina looked up and smiled at him. "It's alright Hiei, there's nothing to be shy about."

Hesitating, Hiei's need to talk with his sister won out over his embarrassment, and he went to sit beside her on the sofa. Looking at Yukina, Hiei allowed a rare little smile to play on his lips. "Are you happy Yukina?"

Her beautiful smile told Hiei her words were true. "Happier than I ever thought I could be Hiei. I love Kazuma and Kaihi so much. I love you too Big Brother, and even though I'm going to miss you, I know you'll be happy with Kurama and Yoko. Just promise that you'll visit often."

Hiei nodded. "I promise Little Sister. Besides coming to see you and this beautiful little angel, Kurama will have us visiting Shiori often."

As if sensing that Kaihi had finished nursing, the others filed back into the room. Kuwabara immediately went to his wife and kissed her before taking the baby from her arms. The minute they were free, Yukina turned and wrapped her arms around Hiei. "Oh Hiei, it seems like I just found you and now you'll be going away soon."

Yoko grinned at his lover's unease at Yukina's public display of affection. "Don't worry Yukina, with all of our family here, you'll hardly have a chance to miss him before we're back."

Wanting to lighten the mood, Yusuke laughed. "Hey, they haven't left yet, so let's get this party started."

* * *

Two days later, Yoko nudged Hiei and nodded for him to look at Kurama. The redhead was standing at their bedroom window overlooking the south garden of their estate. The distant look in his eyes told his lover's that his mind was elsewhere. Knowing exactly what his fox needed, Hiei went to the bed to lie down.

A moment later Kurama sighed and closed his eyes as Hiei entered his mind and held him close. _"Hiei. Do you know how much I love it when you do this?"_

Smiling, Yoko went to Kurama and swept his distracted redhead up in his arms. Laying him on the bed beside Hiei, Yoko proceeded to undress them both before stripping and joining them on the bed. The three of them had done this often enough since their mating that even though two of them were occupied in their minds, they could still actively participate with their bodies as well.

Yoko and Hiei wasted no time smothering Kurama with their love. In his mind, Hiei surrounded Kurama with his spirit, kissing and touching every part of him. On the bed, Hiei leaned over him kissing and touching him as Yoko settled between his lets to worship his length with his mouth. Beneath their assault, Kurama forgot everything accept them as he writhed in pleasure.

With his mind and body being doubly pleasured by his lovers, Kurama was screaming out his release in minutes. Satisfied that they now had Kurama's full attention, Hiei withdrew from the redhead's mind and pulled Yoko up for a kiss. "You know Fox, I think our Kit's mind wanders just so we'll do that to him."

Yoko chuckled. "That's alright Hiei, I know you love indulging him just as much as I do. What do you think Little Kit? Should we spoil our little uke here next?"

Since Hiei was already hard from what they had done to Kurama, his cock twitched in anticipation of their desires. Seeing this, Kurama grinned. "I definitely think our Little Dragon deserves a little spoiling after getting Mukuro to give us this exquisite estate."

By now Hiei was shivering with desire as two sets of hands began roaming his body. Yoko's golden eyes met Kurama's with a vulpine grin. "Why don't you chose how we should take him tonight Little Kit."

Hiei hadn't noticed Kurama pull out the oil by the bed until oil slicked fingers slipped inside him. "Kurama!"

Hiei's gasp of pleasure made Kurama grin. "Oh I know exactly what I want Yoko. I want our Little Dragon on his knees with your gorgeous cock down his throat while I take him from behind."

Yoko and Hiei both moaned at the redhead's sexy words. The Youko quickly lay back on the bed and spread his legs wide. Waiting only for Kurama to remove his fingers, Hiei didn't hesitate to scramble to his knees, bent over Yoko's huge, hard cock and swallowed it whole.

Yoko moaned at the warm mouth going down on him, then yelped and moaned louder, as Hiei growled around his length. Kurama had grabbed his hips and buried himself deep in Hiei's body surprising the fire demon. Looking down, Kurama watched Hiei's head bob on Yoko as he pumped hard into him. "Gods Hiei, it's so damn hot watching you. That's it Dragon, make our Fox crazy so he takes your mouth hard."

Complying with Kurama's request, Hiei purred. The vibration on the tip of his cock at the back of Hiei's throat had the desired effect and Yoko howled. "HIEI! Inari Kit, listening to your sexy words and watching you take him while his mouth is on me is too much!"

When Yoko reached out to hold the back of his head and began thrusting in his mouth, Hiei relaxed his throat and waited for the Youko's climax. Hiei was grateful when Yoko finally collapsed on the bed and released him. Kurama was stroking him inside and out and Hiei threw his head back with a cry. "KURAMA!"

In a frenzy, Kurama thrust hard and fast into Hiei's pliant body until he too cried out. "HIEI!"

By now Yoko had recovered enough to guide his lovers up beside him on the bed. Hiei immediately curled up against Yoko's side and contentedly began to purr. Smiling, Yoko nuzzled into Kurama's hair. "I think we wore our Little Dragon out Little Kit. What do you say we take a little nap before we make love again? I'm looking forward to letting him have you while I take him. You'll both need all your strength to keep up with me."

Hearing Hiei's purring get louder at Yoko's suggestion, Kurama smiled. "It seems Hiei's looking forward to more too Koi."

With each of his foxes gently holding him, Hiei heard them both whisper. "Sweet dream Dragon."

THE END


End file.
